


I Want It All | Spencer Reid x Reader

by ssadestiny187



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mild S&M, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssadestiny187/pseuds/ssadestiny187
Summary: Who would have thought all of this would happen because you met a man in a bar?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Friday 9:30 PM  
01/19/2018

"Come on Y/N!" Shouted your best friend from outside of your apartment. You smiled as you walked down your front steps and neared her car. "Oh my fucking god you look hot!'' She exclaimed as you entered her car. "Shut up bitch, you look way better!" You said as you put on your seatbelt on.

Desiree laughed at your comment and shook her head, disagreeing with what you said. "Ok so where are we going exactly?" You asked as she started driving. "We're going to that bar in downtown. You know the one that they just opened?" 

"Oh yeah I remember hearing about it a few weeks ago, but I heard that lots of feds go there though?" You said. "Yeah Jen and Arianna went last week and they said it was filled with feds, but they didn't have any problems." Desiree answered. All you did was nod and connected your phone to play some music.  
__

Once you guys got to the bar, you had to wait for about 10 minutes because there was a long line, but it went by quick. 

Next thing you know, we're inside standing at the bar ordering drinks. "Can I get a gin and tonic?" I asked. The bartender nodded and went to make your drink. Desiree just settled for a beer and you both waited until your drink was done and made your way to a small table near the dance floor. 

"Damn that guy's cute." Desiree says to you as she points at a guy eyeing her from the dance floor. He was cute but he wasn't your type. He was all muscular, tan skin, short hair, and a little short for your preference. "Yeah Des he's definitely your type. You should go talk to him." You teased. 

You didn't think she'd actually go, but she was ready to walk over there. "Ok I'm going. How do I look?" She asks you. You let out a laugh and say, "Bitch you look fucking amazing, now go on. Maybe you can get laid tonight." You wink at her as she walked towards the guy on the dance floor.

As she walked away, you didn't realize a man had sat next to you. "Can I get a whiskey? Please." The man asked. You turned to look at him and god damn... he was fucking attractive. 

You downed your drink as fast as you could to get some liquid courage to talk to the man next to you. "Excuse me. Can I get another gin and tonic? Please." You said to the bartender. He nodded and handed the man his whiskey and started making your drink.

You turned to look at the man, but you're surprised when you see that he's already looking at you. Wait... he's checking you out. He looked at you up and down, while licking his bottom lip. Damn that was hot.

You decided to bring him out of his trance by speaking up, "So, what brings you here tonight?" The man instantly takes his eyes off of you, but gets one last glance at your ass bringing his eyes up to yours. "I uh- I needed a break from everything and everyone, so here I am sitting at a bar talking to a very beautiful girl. You?" He says to you. You can't help but blush at his comment. He called you beautiful.

"Well I'm actually here with my friend, but she already found someone else to talk to. So here I am talking to a handsome man at a bar." You responded to him. He smirks at your words and before he can say something else you need to make sure of something. "So judging by the fact you called me beautiful, you either don't have a girlfriend or wife or you do and your relationship isn't all that well." 

He let out a laugh and then said, "I actually don't have a wife nor a girlfriend. And you called me handsome, do you have a boyfriend or husband?" 

"Uh no I don't have a boyfriend nor a husband. And I called you handsome because I speak nothing but the truth." You said and it wasn't a lie. He moved his chair a bit closer to yours to tell you, "So do I." 

"Alright so, what's your name?" You asked as the bartender placed your drink beside you. "Spencer. Your's?" He told you. "Y/N." You said and took a sip from your drink. "Ah such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said to you.

"You really know how to get a girl going." You said as you blushed at his words. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at you.  
__  
11:55 PM

"No way? You're 37?!" You exclaimed as Spencer told you his age and that he has 3 PHDs and 3 BAs. "Yeah I turned 37 three months ago. How old did you think I was?" He asked curiously. Honestly he didn't even look a day over 26. 

"I actually thought you were some where around 26 through 28, but hey you look very good for your age." You said and winked at him. He let out a chuckle and asked, "So how old are you? Clearly you're 21 or older because your in a bar, unless you used a fake ID to get in." 

You smiled and finished the rest of your drink, which was probably your 6th one. "I'm actually 21. My birthday was actually 2 months ago." You replied to him. He didn't say anything, he just looked at you with a smirk. 

"What?" You asked him letting out a giggle. He looked up at you and huffed out a laugh and said, "Nothing, it's just you're a very beautiful girl and...." He was caught off by Desiree. 

"Hey Y/N, I'm heading out with that guy." She says pointing at him and it's the one from earlier "Ok um just please be careful and text me if anything. Give me your keys?" You tell her. She digs through her purse and hands you the keys and turns to look at Spencer, who's admiring you as you talked to her. You could feel it already that she's going to say something.

"Y/N who is this?" She basically yells. "Des this is Spencer. Spencer this is Desiree my friend." He waved at her and she smiles and leans into whisper in your ear, "Bitch he's totally into you." You let out a laugh and smack her arm and she's already walking towards the exit.

"Sorry about that. She's quite a handful sometimes." You tell Spencer. "Don't apologize. I was actually about to head outside for some air, would you want to join me?" He asks you.

You nod and immediately stand up from your seat and pull out your card to pay for your tab,but you see Spencer handing the bartender his card and telling him he's paying for yours as well.

He looks at you and smiles and you smiled back. "Come on." He said to you as you followed him outside. You just met this man and for some reason you felt safe.

Once you both were outside he continues walking towards the wall around the corner. Um is it to late to turn around? Hopefully he isn't a serial killer or anything. 

He stands with his back against the wall and you stood in front of him. "So Spencer, what do you do for a living?" Might as well just ask him. "I uh- I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit with the FBI. I'm a profiler." He tells you as he looked down at you because he's so fucking tall and you're not. 

"Ah so you're a fed then?" You question him as you stepped closer to him. "Yeah, I usually come to this bar with my team, but I decided to come alone today and I am happy that I did because I met a very beautiful girl." He says as he pulls you in by the waist, so your body is flush against his. 

God damn

He hooks his fingers underneath your chin and he looks into your eyes and asks, "Can I kiss you Y/N?" You look back at him and say, "Go ahead." That was all he needed to hear for him to kiss you.

The kiss was sweet, passionate, but also rough. You moaned into the kiss as he bit your bottom lip. Continuing the kiss you decided to bite his bottom lip and get a reaction from him. 

He lets out a groan and you smile into the kiss, but what comes next is surprising.

Spencer wraps a hand to your throat and turns you so your back is against the wall now and leans down to whisper in your ear, " I can stop right now Y/n if you want me to, but what do you say if we continue at my apartment?" He places kisses down your neck and sucks a bit to leave a small hickey.

You let out a moan as he continued to leave hickies on your neck and his hand still wrapped around your throat. "Fuck- yeah we could do that." You say in between a moan. Spencer stops what he's doing and places another kiss to your lips, to which you wrap your arms around his neck.

"Alright then, let's go." He basically demands. You follow him back to the entrance of the bar and you remembered about Desiree's car. "Fuck." You say your voice barely above a whisper. "What's wrong?" Spencer asks. "Uh my friends car, um is it ok if I just follow you to your apartment, just so her car doesn't get towed?" You ask him. 

"That's fine with me. I'm parked around the corner, where's your friends car?" He tells you. Thank god. "Um it's actually right there." You say as you point to the white bmw parked across the street from the bar. He nods and starts to walk with you to the car. 

Once you get to the car, you get in and Spencer says, "I'll be right back." and placed a kiss to your lips. Ok this was probably going to be the best night of your life.

After about five minutes, you see Spencer in his car pull up next to you. While he looks at you through his window you can tell he has to say something by the look on his face. 

"Y/N I am so sorry. I just got a call from work and need to go in immediately." He admits to you. Ah I was right. "Hey it's ok. You go do what you have to do. I'll just head home either way, I have to work tomorrow." You tell him.

He puts his car in park and gets out and makes his way to your window. "Here." He hands you a card with his phone number on it and it says, 'Dr. Spencer Reid.' 

You immediately pull out a piece of paper from the center console and a pen and write your number and since you had on red lipstick, you decided to reapply some and kiss the paper. 

"And here you go." You handed him the paper and he smiled at you and said, "I'll be calling you soon then." You smile at him and say, "I hope you do." 

Before he returns to his car he leans in and places another kiss to your lips and pulls away and asks, "What do you do? Job wise?" 

"I'm actually a registered nurse." You tell him. You both stare at each other for a while longer when you remember that he was called in for work. "Spencer, don't you have to get to work?" You say and let out a small laugh.

"Shit! Yeah- um I'm sorry again, but I'll call you?" He says and starts walking to his car. You nod telling him he can call you. 

Once he got to his car he waved at you and sped off. That was the last time you saw him. 

Ugh I just know that I would've gotten laid tonight if it wasn't for work. 

As you were about to drive off, your phone rings and you see that it is your job. Great. You grab your phone and answer it and you're told that you have to come in because some nurses didn't show up and their short staff.

So there you go, heading to work at 12:30 am. I guess if Spencer wouldn't have been called into work, it would have been you leaving. 

As you arrived at the hospital, your phone dings and you see you got a text from a number.

'hey y/n, it's spencer.' -12:41 am  
'hey' -12:42 am  
"i was thinking if you're up for it, if you'd want to get coffee sometime? maybe tomorrow?' -12:43 am  
'of course. that'd actually be amazing. i got called in for an 8 hour shift at the hospital, so that would be great.'-12:44 am  
'alright, i'll see you tomorrow then?" -12:44 am  
'yes, but where exactly." -12:45am  
'oh right. we can met at the coffee bean on 7th street.'-12:45am  
'ok i'll see you then, i have to go in now. bye spencer' -12:45am  
read

You couldn't wait for tomorrow.

author's note <3  
call me crazy but i started a new fic. i literally had this idea and was like i need to write it down or i'm gonna forget it but i'm only writing the chapter and putting it on hold. i'll be finishing just you and me first, then my two other ones will start being updated, but i may write a few for this one here and there. anyways what do you guys think of this one? let me know and tell me how you think this one is going to go. thanks for reading and let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them. also this takes place in season 13 so spencer is reinstated into the fbi already and the team is exactly how it is in this season, just letting you know.

love you  
-destiny 🤍

word count: 2391


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader ends up meeting Spencer for coffee and they talk about going out on a date.

Saturday 9:15am  
01/20/2018

You just got off your very exhausting shift at the hospital and as you were walking to the car, your phone started ringing and it was Desiree. You answered, "Hey, what's up?" She sounded like if she was in a hurry, "Y/N. Where are you? I need my car to get to work." You completely forgot you had her car. "Shit I'm sorry I got called in for work last night as I was about to leave with the guy from the bar last night. Spencer." You explain as you start driving to her apartment which isn't that far from you. "Ok well please hurry, I can't be late again." She tells you. "Alright but you're going to have to tell me what happened with that guy." You teased. "We'll talk about that later, but all I can say is, it was one hell of a night to remember." She said. "Ok I'll see you in a bit. Bye bitch."

You arrived to her apartment and you got out of her car and she drove off. She was running very late now. As you were about to call for an uber, you got a text from Spencer.

'good morning y/n. i'm on my way to the coffee shop. you still coming?" - 9:29 am  
'good morning spencer. i'm still going, i'll see you in a few.'-9:30am  
'see you then.'-9:30am  
read

You quickly called for an uber and the drive was less than 10 minutes and before you knew it, you were outside of the coffee shop, still in your scrubs. He'll understand, you just got off of an exhausting shift.

Once you walked in you saw Spencer sitting down at a table with a brown satchel on the ground and he had papers in front of him. Most likely from his job. You walk over to where he was and said, "Hey, sorry I'm a bit late." You apologized as you sat in front of him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I just got here less than five minutes ago, so you're good." 

You smiled at how understanding he was. "So what's all this?" You ask, generally curious. "Oh uh these are some files that I need to fill out from our case last night that we closed fairly quickly, and these right here are some of my students papers." He explains to you as he points at each pile. 

As he pointed at the piles you looked at his hands and oh my god, you had never seen a man's hands that attractive before. His hands were big, veiny and his fingers were long too. You started to think about what they would feel like wrapped around your—.

Your pulled out of your thoughts by Spencer letting out a small laugh. "I'm sorry— uh what were you saying?" You ask now embarrassed because he most likely saw you looking at his hands. "I was asking if you wanted to order some coffee already?" He said while having a smirk on his face. "Uh yeah. I'm in desperate need of coffee right now." You told him.

Both standing up from the table, you guys walked to the counter and stood in line. " So if I remember correctly, you told me you worked for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Right?" He nodded. "Why do you have students papers then?" You asked him. "Oh yeah, I uh—I'm also a part time professor at the university here." He says as you both approach the counter to place your orders. You nod taking in what he was saying. 

"Good morning! What can I get you two?" The girl at the register asks. "Good morning can I get a large black coffee with 9 sugars and...." Spencer says. Damn all that sugar for his coffee. "Oh um— I'll have a medium hazelnut latte with sweet cream foam. Please" You tell the girl. "Ok that'll be $9.78." You were about to pull out your card, when you see Spencer already handing his to the girl behind the counter. 

You both get out of the line and go to sit back down and wait for your drinks to be ready. "Thanks for paying for my coffee, but you didn't have to." You tell Spencer. "Your welcome and don't worry about, it's the least I can do for a beautiful girl." He tells you. Your cheeks turn a rosy pink as he makes you blush by what he said to you. 

As you were about to say something back, the barista calls out yours and Spencer's order. "I got it." Spencer says and walks over to the counter to retrieve the drinks.

He comes back to the table with both drinks in his hands and placed yours in front of you and the other still in his hand. "Ok, so you said you were a registered nurse. Right?" He asks. You nod and he continued. "So I take it that you're very smart and educated on what your doing am I correct?" Spencer asks. You let out a laugh and say, "Um I guess you can say that, but I had always wanted to pursue a career in the medical field, so I would always be studying and taking courses during summer breaks and internships. I also got my Bachelors degree in nursing last year, so I've been working at this hospital for a little over 5 months. And how long have you been with the Behavioral Analysis Unit?" You finish.

"I actually joined the BAU when I was 22, so I've been there for 13 years almost 14." He tells you. Damn how'd he get into the BAU that young? "Don't take this the wrong way, but how'd you get into the BAU at a young age? You some kind of a genius or something?" You teased. He let out a laugh and said, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I told you last night about me having 3 PHDs and 3 BAs, I can also read 20,000 words per minute, and have an eidetic memory." 

"Wow. You really are a genius then." You say then take a sip of your coffee. Spencer smiles at you and before he could say something else, his phone rings. "Shit- I'm sorry Y/N." You don't say anything because he answers his phone. 

"Hey Emily, what's up? Ok, I'll be there in a few. Bye." Spencer said as he spoke on the phone. 

"I take that as you have to go?" You say as you start standing up. "Yeah we just got called in for another case. I'm sorry about this, but can we maybe do this again?" Spencer asks you. Is he asking you out on a date? "It's alright Spencer, but if I wasn't smart, it sounds to me like your asking me out on a date?" You tease as you both start walking out of the coffee shop. "Well I am Y/N. Hopefully maybe when I get back from my case, we can go out for coffee again or something else?" He tells you. 

"I would like that." You say as Spencer gets to his car. "I'll call you when I can." He tells you as he's about to open his car door. "Ok, but be safe, I want to be able to go out with you." You tell him while letting out a small laugh. All Spencer does is laugh and nod. 

He gets into his car and waves at you and he's gone. You had a smile on your face that you haven't really had in a few years.  
__  
You called for an uber and since you had the day off, you went home, showered and got into bed since you worked all night. 

Before you could close your eyes, your phone buzzed on your nightstand. You reached for you phone and saw it was a text from Spencer.  
_  
'hey y/n. i know you might be asleep right now, because i saw how tired you were this morning but i just wanted to tell you that i might be gone longer than expected. sorry.'- 12:45pm.

'spencer it's fine, you're doing your job and helping others. don't worry about the girl you met at a bar.' -12:46pm

'hey you're not just some girl that i met at a bar, your a very beautiful and intelligent girl, y/n.' -12:46pm

'spencer you're making me blush, but thank you. i'll see you when you get back then, i'm pretty tired.'-12:47pm

'ok i'll let you sleep sweet girl and i'll let you know if anything changes.' -12:47pm

'ok i'll see you then.' -12:48 pm  
_

You end up falling asleep and with a few things on your  
mind. 

Like,

Does Spencer not care about the huge age gap we have?  
What if he's lying?  
Could he just be using me? 

All of these things have crossed your mind since you met him at the coffee shop this morning. Like he's a very attractive and intelligent man, but you don't know weather to be believe him. For fucks sake you almost left with him last night after talking to him for 4 hours. 

UGH STUPID TRUST ISSUES!!!

You push all those thoughts aside and tried to get as much sleep as possible because you have work in the morning. There was just one more thought on your mind and it was, 

Could Spencer have another side to him?

authors note <3  
i know i said that i wouldn't be updating this fic, but i'm literally filled with ideas, so i just have to write them. but i don't have much to say, but read my other fics and thanks for reading.

love you  
-destiny 🤍

word count- 1638


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is out on a case, when reader doesn’t have that great of a day at work.

01/25/2018  
Thursday  
2:36am

"So how's your case going?" You ask Spencer over the phone. He sighs and says, "It's not going good. We have a profile, but it's like the unsub is always one step ahead of us." 

Ever since he's left, he's called you almost every morning or night when your not working, just to take his mind off the case. 

"I'm sorry, I know you and your team are working really hard to get the job done." You say. "Hey hey don't apologize, this isn't your fault so please stop apologizing." He tells you. "Ok I'll stop apologizing but I have to tell you that I do that a lot. I'm s—." You were cut off. "Don't say sorry Y/N." Spencer says with a laugh. You laugh for a while until you see the time on your phone. "Um it's getting late and I have work tomorrow, I'll call you later maybe." You tell Spencer. "Shit I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was for you." 

"Now who's the one apologizing. Goodnight Spencer." You say with a giggle. "Oh shut up." He tells you. "Make me." You tease and Spencer goes silent. "Spencer? Spencer?" 

"Yeah, I'll call you later. Goodnight sweet girl." He says and hangs up. 

After he hangs up, you got under your covers and replayed your entire conversation with Spencer. Every time you talk with him, you get to know a little more about each other. He said that he'd take you on a real date once he's back from his case, which we both don't know when that is, but it'll happen.  
_  
01/26/2018  
Friday  
10:15am

You are running back and forth in the hospital, taking orders from the doctor, helping out patients, and the worst one, assisting when someone codes. You loved working at the hospital, but it was the death that would hurt you the most. You knew what it was like to deal with death and grief. Your younger sister was killed in a car accident three years ago, and her death took a toll on you the most. 

As you were going down the elevator to the 3rd floor, your phone buzzed in the pocket of your scrubs. You quickly pull it out and you see that Spencer texted you.  
_  
'Hey sweet girl, we finally closed this case and I'll be heading back home today. You still up for that date?' -10:45am  
'Hey thats great to hear, but just let me know when, so I can check if I'm working or not.' -10:46am  
'I'll call you later, I have to check up on a patient.' -10:46am  
'Alright I'll talk to you later then.'-10:47am  
Read  
_

The elevator came to a stop and you got the the front desk and grabbed the chart you needed and walked into the patients room. This patient had been in the hospital since you started working here and he is always trying to flirt with you and get you to discharge him, but you never let that happen.

"Good morning Mr. Gomez. How we feeling today?" You asked the patient. "I'm feeling even better now that my favorite nurse has stopped by." He tells you. You looked up from his chart and said, "Oh come on Mr. Gomez, you need to tell me how you really feel. I'm flattered but what is your pain level from 1-10?" He lets out a sigh and says, "Fine, it was at a 8, but its going down a bit with morphine." You smile and say, "Thank you for telling the truth, and I'll be back in an hour to give you more meds." You wrote everything down on his chart and walked out of the room and placed it on the front desk and walked to the elevator again.

You made it down to the lobby and started walking towards the cafeteria. As you were going to buy your lunch, you were stopped by one of the guy nurse, who can't take no for an answer. "Hey Y/N, so how about we go get drinks today after work?" John asked. You made a face of disgust as he asked you. You turned to look at him and you've had enough with him always asking you out. "Look John I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm not interested and when a girl says no it means no." You told him and payed for your food and walked away to sit at a table.

As you sat down, you remembered you told Spencer you'd call him. You took a few bites of your sandwich and drank some water and pulled out your phone. 

Looking through your contacts you found Spencers and pressed call.  
__

SPENCER'S POV

I was sitting in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for the rest of the team to come down, so we could leave. I kept on thinking about Y/N. I really like her and I enjoy talking to her, but I was starting to second guess myself. There were so many 'what if's' going through my mind. Like;

What if she thinks I'm too old?  
What if she doesn't like me?  
What if she's just using me?  
What if she thinks I'm weird?

All my thoughts are brushed off as I hear my phone ringing. I look down at it and see that it's Y/N calling. I knew this was going to happen because she did tell me she'd call. Well here goes nothing. I won't hurt to try. Right?  
_  
'Hey Spencer.' She says, I could hear her smile.  
'Hey Y/N, you're not busy?' I ask her, I hear her sigh over the phone.  
'No I'm on my break right now, are you on your way back home yet?' Just hearing her voice makes me smile.  
'Not yet, I'm still at the hotel waiting for my team to finish getting ready, but I was going to ask if you're free tomorrow night? I know that you sometimes work on the weekends, but if you're not fr—.' I said, but was cut off by her voice.  
'Spencer, I'm free tomorrow night. I've worked enough hours to have my entire weekend off.' She says while letting out a laugh, which makes me laugh.  
'Ok that's great, um I'll text you later when I get back my teams ready to go. Bye Y/N.'  
'Bye Spencer.'  
_

Ok that wasn't too bad, but from the look on Luke and Matt's face I just knew they were bound to ask questions. I had this big smile on my face and that's something they don't see to often. "Alright what are you smiling about Reid?" Luke asks. 

I don't want to tell them I have a date, so quickly coming up with a lie, that wasn't really a lie but still telling them, "I just got of the phone with my moms doctor and they told me that she's lucid and that I could go in and visit her once we get back." They seem to believe me because they nod and Matt says, "That's great to hear Spencer." I just nod as I see Tara, Emily, JJ, and Rossi coming out of the elevator.

"Alright let's go." Emily said and we were off to the jet to head back home.  
__

Y/N POV

You have a date with Spencer and you couldn't believe it. Staying in the cafeteria for ten more minutes, you texted Desiree and telling her that Spencer asked you out and she was very excited for you.

After you finished eating you got up and made it back to the third floor to check up on other patients, when you heard. "Code blue. Code blue room 324." No, no, no. You ran as fast as you could to get to that room, but when you got there you heard the doctor say, "Time of death 12:12 pm." 

It was Mr. Gomez the patient you've been taking care of since you started working at this hospital. "Y/N can I speak to you?" Doctor Wilson asked. "Yeah of course." You responded as you stood in the doorway watching as they started to cover up Mr. Gomez, well George. 

After watching the other nurses cover him up, you walked over to the nurses station where Dr. Wilson was. "What did you need?" You asked. "How was he doing when you went to check up on him earlier? Was he complaining of any pain?" He asked. You started to think about it and you said, "Well, I went in and asked the everyday questions. I asked about his pain levels and he told me that it was at an 8 and that it was going down because of the morphine the other nurse had gave him. I told him that I'd come back in an hour to give him his meds, but that won't happen." 

Wilson sighed and said, "Did you read his chart?" You looked at him with a confused expression and said, "Of course I did, I'm always reading his chart. I know every med that is prescribed, what therapy he has to do, I know all of it. Why?" Wilson grabbed the chart to show you that nobody had given him morphine this morning. "How could I miss that? I always read the charts." You said while looking through the chart. "I don't know Y/N, but maybe read the charts more than once, so you don't miss anything important next time." Wilson told you and took the chart with him.

You stood at the nurses station for a while longer and gathering your thoughts and going back to work. 

All day you were reading charts more than once to make sure you didn't miss anything.  
__

Finally getting off your shift, you grabbed all your things and went down to the parking garage to your car and finally be able to go home.

Getting in you car, you let out a heavy sigh of pure exhaustion. As you were about to pull out of your parking spot, you got a text from your Mom. Hm, funny. She's never texted you or called you ever since your sister died.

You didn't bother opening the text because you knew it was going to be the same thing she has said to you over the past three years. The words her and your father repeated to you over and over again. 'It's your fault Ana's dead!'. 'She would have never been there if it wasn't for you!'. 'Our baby is dead because of you!'

Shaking off all of your thoughts, you started driving back home.  
_

Twenty minutes later you finally got home and you immediately walked into your bathroom to take off your scrubs and take a hot shower. 

While you were in the shower, the thoughts you had earlier about what your parents said, came back to you and caused you to start crying. You started to believe them, that it was all your fault. Your parents were never proud of you, all they saw was Y/N the party girl. 

Yeah you did party your years in school, but you were still able to get into college and now you're working at a hospital and your still a disappointment to them.

After maybe forty five minutes you got out of the shower, wrapping yourself in a towel and your hair as well, you walked over to your sink and started your skincare.

Finally finishing with that you made your way out of the bathroom and went into your closet to put on a pair of panties and an oversized shirt. 

Since you were off tomorrow and it was the night you'd go on a date with Spencer, you decided to have a night of self care. 

You walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a face mask and took it into the living room. Placing it down on the coffee table in front of your couch, you walked into your kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle of white wine. 

Pouring yourself a glass and grabbing a snack, you walked back to the living room and turned on the tv and put on your favorite show. American Horror Story. You were a whore for horror and thriller movies or shows. 

You put on your face mask and got comfortable on the couch and watched tv. As you were taking a sip of your wine, you phone started ringing. You grabbed your phone and saw that Spencer was calling you. 

You let the phone ring for a few seconds, until you answered. "Hey Spencer." You said with a smile on your face. "Hi Y/N." He responded and you could hear his smile as well. "Spencer what are you still doing up? It's almost 2am?" You asked. "Oh shit did I wake you? You're probably tired after wo—." He said but you cut him off.

"Spencer I've been awake. I got off work at 12 and got home and took a shower and now I'm have a night of self care." You said with a giggle. You heard Spencer sigh i'm relief. "Ok, I thought that I had woken you up, but I'm back home now and I was going to call you when I landed, but I got busy doing paperwork." He tells you. "Hey it's ok, I was actually going to call you too, but I had a very busy and hectic day." You said and took a sip of your wine. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked you. 

Wow no one has ever asked if you wanted to talk about your day at work or your day in general.

"It's ok, we don't have to talk about." You say thinking that he doesn't really care. "Y/N you do know that I'm a profiler and even though I can't see you, I know that your thinking how I might not pay attention or find it interesting. Come on you can tell me. Only if you want too though."

And so you did. You and Spencer stayed on the phone talking about your day and he even told you more about his case and his day as well. 

"Spencer I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll talk to you later." You said as you yawned. You heard Spencer yawn as well and he replied, "Yeah of course, I'll text you later. Goodnight sweet girl." You literally had butterflies in your stomach. "Goodnight Spencer." And you hung up and placed your phone down and sighed with smile on your face. 

You got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to wash your glass and put the wine away. After doing that you walked into the bathroom to brush your teeth. You had taken off your face mask while you were on the phone. 

Once you finished, you went into your room and laid in bed, instantly going to sleep. 

Your phone buzzed as soon as you fell asleep and you didn't bother checking it, knowing exactly who it was.

2 Unread Messages: Mom & Dad  
__

authors note <3  
i know i wasn't planning on writing anything for this fic for a while, but this was just sitting in my drafts so i decided to just publish it. i can't say i won't be updating again because i have so many ideas for this fic, but i'm still writing my other fic just you and me. anyways let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them. ok thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying this fic as much as i already am. 

love you  
-destiny 🤍

word count: 2631


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Reader go out on their first date and Reader has some suspicions about Spencer.

01/27/2018  
Saturday  
10:35am

In the morning, you were woken up by the sounds of your phone ringing. Reaching over to your nightstand, you grabbed your phone, and without looking at the caller ID, you answered. "Hello?" The person on the other side sighed and spoke, "Oh my god Y/N we've been calling and texting you since last night, why weren't you answering? Oh wait let me guess, you were out with some man or you were out partying? Which was it? Huh." Your mother's words came out sarcastic but very harsh, like always. You could hear her and your father laughing about what she just asked, but you were going to tell them what you were actually doing. 

"No, I wasn't with a man or partying. I was working a night shift at the hospital I work at and when I got home I showered and went to bed. I don't understand why the fuck you both just talk shit about what I do in life. I can't believe you guys. All you guys do is criticize every single thing that I do. I don't want to speak with the both of you ever again, so what ever you need to tell me, tell me now." You spat out. 

"We were going to tell you that you should come visit us because we were going to have a dinner party and we wouldn't bother you before because Ana would be there with us, but since she can't anymore, we need you now." Your mom said. 

You have to be fucking kidding me.

"I will not be going just to be talked about by all of your lawyer friends and their children. I don't even know why you bothered to ask if you knew I'd say no. Don't call me anymore." You said and hung up. You let out a sigh and your phone rang again.

You answered again, "What the fuck did I just say, don't call me anymore!" You said. "Good morning to you too, sweet girl." You heard Spencer on the other side of the phone. You eyes widened as you heard his voice. "Oh my god! Spencer I'm so sorry. That was not meant for you. I'm such a fucking idiot." You said and brought a hand up to your forehead.

"No, you're not an idiot Y/N. This is a common mistake that happens to almost everyone. Believe it or not 90% of the world answers the phone without looking at the caller ID, so it's all good. Or I could be wrong and you actually don't want to talk to me anymore because I could go if you want me too?" Spencer said with a nervousness in his voice.

Letting out a small laugh because of the facts he just told you, you responded, "Of course I want to talk to you Spencer. And thank you for those facts. Also good morning." Spencer laughed a bit and said, "Oh thank god, I was actually thinking you didn't want to talk to me anymore." 

"Don't be ridiculous, I want to talk to you." You said with a smile on your face. "Alright, so I actually called to let you know that I'll be picking you up at 7pm tonight and also because I wanted to hear your voice." Spencer told you. "Ok, question though. What should I wear? I don't want to be underdressed or overdressed." You asked curiously. 

"Wear whatever you want, you'll look beautiful no matter what Y/N. But I'll also need to know where you live in order to pick you up later." Spencer said. "Ok, I'll find something to wear, but I live in the Mayflower Apartments on 22nd street. Apartment 36A." You said as you got up from your bed to go to your closet.

"Ok then I'll be seeing you later then?" Spencer asked still with nervousness in his voice again. "Yes you will be seeing me later." You said. "Ok bye sweet girl." Spencer said. The amount of butterflies that filled your stomach was crazy. "Bye Spencer." 

God you need to have a nickname for him.  
_

You started getting ready around 4:30 and the time was now 6:30, so Spencer would be here in a few. You picked out something cute but casual. It was a black long sleeve shirt, mom jeans, a pair of black booties, and a few gold necklaces. You styled your hair by straighten it and parting it in the middle. You did your makeup very light, so it consisted of concealer, mascara, lipgloss, highlight, blush, and light eyeshadow.

As you finished doing your makeup, you walked into your room to see if you looked alright, and damn did you look good. But that didn't stop you from thinking other things. 

What if he doesn't like this?  
What if I'm underdressed?

When you met him you wore a dress that pointed out your curves, heavy makeup, and high heels. He was in an all black suit, with a gold chain, a few rings on his fingers, and dress shoes. Is he expecting you to look like that again?

Oh well, suck it up. You sprayed some perfume and grabbed your purse and phone and walked into your living room. As you waited you called Desiree.

"Hello? Des?" You said as soon as she answered the phone. But the voice that came over the phone wasn't her. "Um no this is Cameron. Desiree someone is on the phone." He called out. You let out a laugh as you heard Desiree struggle to get to her phone. "Thanks um hey Y/N. What's up?" She said. You sighed and said, "So I'm guessing it went really well with that guy from the bar huh?" You asked already knowing the answer. She's been telling you about the dates they went on and how sweet he was and yeah even her sex stories which were pretty "vanilla" but hey not everyone is into the same things as you. 

"Shut up, you already know that answer, but what did you need?" She asked. "Right. I'm about to go out with Spencer and I can't stop overthinking everything. Like you know how he's literally 16 years older than me, and could just be using me." You basically shouted. "Y/N shut up. I saw the way he looked at you at the bar and how much he payed attention to everything you said to him, he definitely likes you, so stop overthinking this. Your fucking hot, so please get laid tonight!!" She shouted and hung up. 

You quietly laughed to yourself and it came to you that you haven't really thought about sleeping with him at all, you generally wanted to get to know him as a person. 

As soon as that thought appeared, it soon disappeared with a soft knock on your door. You stood from you couch and quickly looked at yourself in the mirror by the front door and opened it to see Spencer. And damn he looked fucking good.

You smiled as you saw the roses he had in his hands. "Hi Spencer." You said. "Hi Y/N. Uh these are for you." He said while handing you the bouquet of roses. "Thank you. Come in. I'll put these in some water." You told him. 

You opened the door so he could come in and he followed you into your kitchen area. You grabbed a vase and filled it with water and placed the roses into it. Spencer stood leaning against your counter watching you smell the roses and said, "You look gorgeous Y/N. I told you, you'd look beautiful no matter what you wear." You smiled at his complement and walked over to where he was standing and smiled at him. "Spencer, I can say the same about you. You look very handsome tonight." 

He was wearing a navy blue button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone, black jeans, a pair of black converse, his gold chain, and a ring on his pinky.

He smiled at you and grabbed you by the waist to pull you in for a kiss. You smiled into the kiss and he pulled away and said, "I've been wanting to do that again." You smiled and he pulled you in for another kiss and then you were the one to pull away with a smile on your face, "So what are we doing tonight?" 

You were now standing in front of him, while he leaned against your kitchen counter. "Well we have a reservation for dinner at 7:30pm, so we should probably get going, and the rest is for me to know and you to find out." 

You looked at him with a curious expression on your face, which he laughed at but you said, "Alright then, let's go Dr Reid don't want to be late."

He huffed a laugh and followed you out the door. You locked your door and Spencer stood in front of you holding out his hand for you to hold. You grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled as he intertwined your fingers with his.  
-

Arriving to the restaurant, you noticed that it was a very fancy Italian restaurant. "Wow I never knew this was here." You said. Spencer got out of the car and walked over to your side to open the door for you. What a gentleman. "Thank you." You told him. "Ive only been here with my team once and all I remember was the food being amazing." He told you as you both walked over to the entrance. 

Again, he opened the door for you and as soon as you saw the inside you were in aw. "Hi I have a reservation for 2 under the name Spencer Reid." Spencer said to the hostess. She looked at the list and said, "Ok, follow me." Spencer held onto your hand the entire way time, from leaving your apartment to now getting seated at the table. "Your waiter will be right over. Enjoy." She said, but she had her eyes on Spencer the entire time as if you weren't there. 

There were menus on the table already and a menu of drinks. You and Spencer looked at the menus and just as he was about to say something the waiter arrived. "Good afternoon my name is Tyler and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What can I get you both started to drink tonight?" You looked at Spencer and he nodded for you to go first, "I'll have a raspberry lemonade." The waiter nodded and turned to Spencer, "And for you?" Spencer looked at the menu of drinks and said, "I'll have an iced tea, but can you bring a bottle of red wine as well." The waiter nodded and said he'd be back in a few. 

"Y/N? Can I ask you something?" Spencer asked you, but he sounded nervous. You looked up from the menu and said, "Yeah of course." He sighed and put his menu down and you did the same and he said something you didn't really expect. "Does it bother you? That I'm 16 years older than you? Honestly?" He asked still nervous. You reached out to hold his hand and spoke, "Spencer it doesn't bother me at all. Does it bother you that I'm 16 years younger than you?" Spencer shook his head and said, "No it doesn't bother me, it was just something I kept asking myself since I met you." You smiled because you had thought the exact same thing too. 'Anyways, so tell me about what exactly you do for the BAU?" You asked changing the subject. 

You were still holding onto his hand and you didn't even realize that you were tracing his veins and fingers as he spoke. "Well I'm a profiler which means that I use behavioral analysis to understand what the unsub is thinking when they are doing harm to another person. It's sort of like reading people. And no, I'm not physic.'' He said, but it was like he was dumbing it down for you, because you think if he'd tell you the full description of his job you wouldn't understand it, so you were thankful for him keeping it short. He let out a laugh as he noticed you messing with his hands and you looked at him and said, "What?'' He shook his head and said, "Nothing, so how do you like your job as an RN?" Still with your fingers tracing over every vein on his hand you spoke, "Well I love my job, its something I've always wanted to do, you know save people. I always have great conversations with the patients and the only thing I don't like is the amount of death I see and how much grief the family goes through."

Spencer was about to say something, but again the waiter arrived with your drinks and asked if we were ready to order. You order some fettuccine Alfredo with pancetta and shrimps and Spencer got pasta carbonara. The waiter left and Spencer asked what he was going to before, "So Y/N do you have any siblings?" Shit the question you hated answering. "Um nope, I'm the only child. You?" You asked Spencer and took a sip of your drink. "Nah, I'm the only child too." You nodded and asked him something, "So, are you originally from here?" He smiled at your question and said, "Actually no. I'm from Las Vegas. I moved from there to California when I was 16 with my mom for school, and then moved here when I got into the BAU at 22. What about you?" You answered his question, "Well as much as I would like to be more of an interesting person like you, I was born and raised here." Spencer rubbed his thumb on the back of your hand and thats when you realized how much attention you had on his hands. 

"Y/N please you are interesting and that is saying a lot, given the fact that I talk to lots of people everyday." He joked which earned a laugh from you and him.  
_

You both continued talking throughout the dinner and he was right, the food was amazing. "You ready to go?" Spencer asked as the waiter placed the check down on the table. You just nodded and you were going to offer to help pay the bill, but yet again he beat you to it. 

He slid out of the booth and again reached out for you to hold his hand and walked you both out of the restaurant. As you both made it outside, you checked the time on your phone and it was now 10:02pm. "Spencer?" A voice called out. Spencer stopped walking and you did as well, when you came across a older man with a gray hair. "Rossi? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked the man. "Well Crystal and I have reservations for dinner and I'm assuming you did too?" He asked as he looked at you and extend out his hand to shake yours, "David Rossi. I'm a friend of Spencer." You smiled and said, " I'm Y/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you." Spencer sighed next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders and said, "Well it was nice seeing you Rossi and Crystal, but we have to get going. I'll see you Monday. Goodnight." Spencer turned you both and walked away and you waved at the man and woman you just met. 

"So where is it that we have to be if you don't mind me asking?" You asked as you looked up at him. "Ok, so there is a museum just up the street, and you can say no if you don't want to go, and we can find something else to do." He rambled on, and you stopped him and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss and said, "I'd love to go." He smiled and grabbed onto your hand and basically dragged you up the street.  
_

"Spencer what are you doing?" You asked as he started to pick the lock on the doors of the museum. He let out a laugh and said, "Don't ask me how I know how to do this?" And just when he said that the door clicked open and he looked up at you from the floor and smiled, which you returned. "Come on." He said and grabbed onto your hand again and pulled you into the museum.

You were in aw of all the paintings and exhibits. Out of all the years you lived here, you never once came to this museum. You've been to others, but not this one. This one was huge and filled with facts about the painters, exhibits, and paintings as well. Spencer grabbed your hand and ran towards the other side of the museum. The empty museum was filled with yours and his laughter. "Spence slow down." You said through a laugh. He stopped in his tracks in front of the Mona Lisa painting. 

He looked at you and had a smile on his face. "What?" You asked. "You called me Spence.'' He told you. "Oh I'm sor-." He cut you off and said, "What did I say about apologizing? But I don't mind that you call me Spence, it sounds better from you than anyone else." You blushed at his words again and looked at the painting in front of you. "I don't why, but I've always loved this painting so much ever since I was younger." Spencer had his eyes set on you while you spoke and said, "This painting is a masterpiece because it is a superb piece of design due to being realistic, it maintains communication with immediate past because it was created during the Renaissance, and it is a profound assertion of human value because it is about a virtuous woman sitting on a balcony." 

You took your eyes off the painting to look up at Spencer as he spoke as if he was reading off a book. "Thank you Professor Reid for the history lesson and the very interesting facts." You teased. As those words left your mouth you heard Spencer's breath hitch and he said, "Come on lets go.'' As he pulled you once again, but this time you ended up in an empty hall way. 

You leaned on the wall behind you as Spencer stood in front of you. "I had a really great time tonight, Spence." You said with a smile on your face. "Me too." Is all he said before he cupped your cheek and pulled you in for a kiss. This kiss was different than the others you both had throughout the night, this was more rough and filled with need. It was almost as rough as the one you had the night you met him. As you continued to kiss, Spencer put his leg in between yours and you let out a soft moan as he also bit your lip. 

The kiss was getting very urgent and Spencer brought one of his hands to your neck and applied a small amount of pressure that you loved. "You like that huh?'' Spencer said in between the kiss and made his way down to your jawline. You couldn't get any words out just small moans as you started to move your hips onto Spencer's leg rubbing against your core. "Needy little girl." Spencer whispered in your ear and this caused you to let out another moan. The nickname wasn't new to you, but the way it came out of Spencer's mouth was different and better. You nodded and finally were able to say something, "Can we get out of here? Please." Spencer stopped what he was doing and smirked at you and once again, pulled you through the museum and all the way down the street where his car was parked. 

When you got the car, you both had smiles on your faces and the sexual tension was definitely there and was killing the both of you. "Yours or mine?" Spencer asked as he got onto the highway. You thought about it for a second and said, "Yours.'' Spencer smiled and placed a hand on your inner thigh. My god his fucking hands!!

As he drove to his apartment you had many thoughts in your head again, but nothing negative. All your thoughts were how Spencer was completely different throughout the dinner and then when we got to the empty hallway. He was very dominate and that raised a question. 

Is Spencer kinky? 

The way his breath hitched when you called him Professor Reid or Dr Reid. And then he choked you and that is a form of breath play and then the names he gave you, 'little girl' and 'sweet girl'. Oh this man definitely had some kinks and you started to wonder which ones he had. There was one way to find out and it was going to be either a good reaction or a horrible one. 

Spencer squeezed your inner thigh and caused you to come out of your thoughts and he said, "We're here." Damn you were that into thought. He got out from the car and went around to your side and opened the door for you and you thought now or never, "Thank you, daddy."

Spencer's breath hitched once again and there it was this motherfucker had a thing for being called daddy and you weren't complaining. He closed the door and grabbed onto your arm and bent down to your ear and whispered, "Be a good girl and shut the fuck up and save that for when we're alone." You smiled at his words and nodded.

Oh and you were excited as to what was about happen in his apartment.

Authors note <3  
Hey everyone, so what do you think of this chapter? I don't know why but this so far is my favorite chapter out of the other ones i have written for this fic. But I'm going to be working on the next chapters and hopefully have them up this week. I don't have much to say but thank you for reading and hope you're enjoying it so far. Also let me know if there are any mistakes so I can fix them asap.

Love You  
-Destiny 🤍

Word count: 3743


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Spencer have a great time on their date and it leads to other things. 
> 
> SMUT

SMUT WARNING  
______________

1/27/2018  
11:45pm  
Saturday 

As soon as you entered Spencer's apartment, you had no time to look around. Spencer backed you up against the door and grabbed one of your legs to wrap around his hip. "You waste no time." You teased. Spencer didn't even respond, he crashed his lips onto yours.

The kiss was urgent and rough, but you were loving every moment of it. Spencer pulled away and looked into your eyes and said, "We don't have to do anything if you aren't comfortable Y/N, we can stop and do something else." You looked at him and smiled and reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to your lips. 

"I'll take that as your answer." Spencer said through the kiss, all you did was nod. He grabbed your other leg and picked you up, you instantly wrapped your legs around his waist and you both continued the kiss, while he took you to what you guess was his bedroom.

Spencer kicked his bedroom door closed with his foot and again your back was against the door. He placed kisses on you jaw, neck, and collarbone. You leaned your head back to give him more access to your neck. He trailed down your neck leaving hickies and made his way back to your lips and then brought you over to his bed.

As soon as you were placed onto the bed, Spencer pulled away from the kiss and looked at you. "Strip." He said and you looked at him with a smirk, but realization sunk in. He was going to see you naked and see your scars you're insecure about. He noticed you're hesitation and cupped your chin and said, "Hey it's just me, I'm not going to judge you, but if you're not ready we can stop here and there will be no judgment."

His words made you feel better and you smiled and said, "No it's ok." You got up and Spencer sat on a chair that faced his bed. He watched as you slowly took off every piece of clothing you had on. You were left in a matching red lacy bra and panty set and you looked up to look at Spencer and he had the biggest smile on his face, which comforted you.

Spencer stood from the chair and walked over to you and you looked down. Spencer was now standing in front of you and he tilted your chin up so you could look him in the eye, "Don't get all shy with me now little girl." He said. You were most definitely already wet since you guys got to his apartment and him calling you little girl was turning you on.

Spencer then pushed you back lightly to lay on the bed. You let out a gasp when you felt him start kissing your inner thighs. You felt him kiss your scars on your thighs, as he made his way up to your chest, skipping the spot where you wanted him to touch you.

He did the same thing he did on your thighs, kissing every single scar on your body and saying, "Y/N your so beautiful." All you could do was moan and smile. Spencer then brought one of his hands behind you to unclasp your bra. 

You instantly brought your arms up to cover yourself, but Spencer grabbed your arms and pinned them both above your head with his left hand. He brought his mouth down to your left nipple and his other hand went down to the waistband of your panties and to your clit.

"Fuck Spence." You moaned. You could feel him smirk against your skin. He continued to rub circles on your clit, until you felt him push in two fingers easily. "Your so wet for me and I've barely done anything." He said against your skin as he moved his mouth to your other nipple. 

His fingers kept thrusting in and out of you at a slow pace, which you wished he'd go faster. "Spence, please go faster." You moaned out as you squirmed beneath him. He lifted his head from your chest and smiled at you and he wasn't picking up his pace. You thought about saying something again, but he leaned down to pull off your panties with his teeth. 

Ok hot as fuck.

As he took of your panties, he let go of your hands and he licked a stripe on your pussy, causing you to moan. He continued licking and sucking on your clit and you had instantly put your hands in his hair. You would hear him groan as you pulled his hair and you could also feel him smirk against you as you moaned out in pure pleasure. 

You felt yourself near your orgasm. Spencer then entered two fingers and his thumb to rub your clit. "Spencer!! I'm gonna cum!" You yelled out. And thats when he stopped all his movements and you opened your eyes to see Spencer face to face with you. "What the fuck! I was about to finish." You pouted and said to Spencer. He let out a laugh and he said, "You don't get to cum, unless you ask for permission. And don't fucking talk to me like that. Alright little girl?" You continued to pout and looked away from him, you wanted to see how'd he react to you being a brat. 

He immediately grabbed onto your neck applying a small amount of pressure and made you look at him and he said, "I know what your doing and its not going to work, so stop acting like a brat." He kept his hand on your neck and his right hand traveled down your stomach and again to your pussy, instantly inserting his fingers. You moan and close your eyes, while Spencer fingers you. It's like Spencer knows that your nearing your release because he says this, "Come on baby, ask me what you want so fucking bad." 

You moaned as he spoke, just hearing him speak turns you on, and his fingers are literally in you giving you so much pleasure. "Please Spence, can I cum?" You asked through a moan. He added more pressure to your neck and leaned down to your ear and said, "That's not my name baby, try again." He starts fingering you faster and you yell out as you feel your orgasm nearing, "Please let me cum daddy!" You felt Spencer place a kiss to your lips to stop your moan and he pulled away and whispered into your ear, "Go ahead cum on my fingers little girl." And that you did.

As you came down from your orgasm, Spencer kissed you again and you started to palm his bulge and he let out a groan. "My turn." You said and Spencer smirked at your words and he got up from on top of you and you sat up and you looked at his bulge and you just knew that he was big. 

You got off from the bed and got on your knees in front of him and started to unbuckle his pants while looking up at him. You unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down seeing his purple boxers. You grabbed the waistband and pulled them off and he unbuttoned his shirt and you were able to see his slightly toned body. When you brought you attention back to his dick, you were right, he was bigger than anyone you've been with. 

You wrapped your hand around the base and squeeze it slightly. He lets out a groan and that tells you to keep going. He brought his hand down to your hair and gripped it. You drag your tongue up the underside, making sure to give attention to the tip, and you keep holding eye contact with him. His eyes are dark and he's biting his bottom lip. You wrap your lips around the head without moving for a second, but then you sink your mouth onto him. You suck gently, hollow your cheeks, while you hear him moan out you name and explicits. 

You suck for a few seconds more before you pull him out of your mouth with a pop, you wrap both hands around it and use your thumb to brush over the precum leaking out from the tip, and he jerks his hips. "You need to stop teasing and put that mouth to use." He says through gritted teeth. You smirk up at him and put your lips around him again and you start bobbing you head and his hand is wrapped around your hair starting to guide you at his own pace. 

You continue looking up at him batting your lashes as you see that you are causing him all this pleasure and that caused you to bring a hand down to your clit. You let out a moan onto his dick and he lets out one as well while pushing your head down further onto his dick. You see him throw his head back as he moans out, "Fuck Y/N, you're doing so good." The praise drives you crazy and makes you even more wet and you feel his dick twitch in your mouth and feel his cum go down your throat. "Fuck." Spencer says and he looks down at you and he sees your mascara running down your cheeks. You open your mouth to show him his cum and you make eye contact and you swallow. 

You smile at him and he picks you up and puts you on the bed and you wrap you arm behind his neck and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me daddy.'' You were so fucking turned on and you just needed him inside of you. Spencer's eyes stayed on yours and he leans in and kisses you again and you hear him moving things around in a drawer, your assuming he's looking for a condom. "Hey I'm on the pill and I'm clean." You tell him and he says, "I'm clean too." And with that he enters you and lets you adjust to his length.

"Fuck" You moan out as you feel him stretch you out and you hear Spencer groan, "Your so fucking tight.'' You moan and say, "You can move." Spencer started thrusting into you at such a fast pace that felt amazing, he was hitting your g-spot with every single thrust. "Fuck right there.'' You moan and Spencer brings his left hand up to your neck and right down to your clit, while lowering his mouth to your nipple. 

Spencer was every where all at once and you weren't complaining, he was making you feel things no guy has ever been able to. "You feel so good wrapped around my dick." He says against your skin, your not able to say anything, just moan out in pure pleasure. "Tell me how does a young girl like you, know how to take me so well?" He asks and again no words come out of your mouth just your moans and his. You feel your orgasm nearing and you moan out, "Spencer don't stop, please don't stop." 

"Oh you want to come on my dick little girl, don't you?" He teased and lets out a moan of his own as he nears his end to. "Yes please let me cum, please daddy. I've been a good girl." You exhaled as he started to thrust faster into you. "Ask me one more time to let you finish." He demanded, his tone was more aggressive. 

The thought of Spencer being aggressive with you turned you on way more than it should have, but what can you do. "Please let me cum on your dick!" You whined out and closed your eyes and turned to look to the side. Spencer's hand left you neck and made its way to your face, gripping it by your cheekbones and making you open your eyes and look at him. "Look at me while you cum Y/N. I want to be able to see your face as you finish." He moans out, thrusting even faster and his thrusts started to get sloppy. 

Feeling your orgasm go over the edge, you let yourself let out a loud moan and your pretty sure his neighbor heard, but you didn't really care at the moment. All your nerves released, your legs shook, and your muscles relaxed. As you finished on Spencer's dick, you felt him twitch inside of you and he quickly placed his head on the corner of your shoulder as he came. 

Spencer pulled out of you and you sighed at the feeling of him not being there. A few seconds later Spencer came back with a wash cloth and he was wearing a new pair of boxers. You smiled at the gesture because he started to clean you up. "Come on, you need to use the bathroom.'' He tells you as he helps you walk over the bathroom. "Spence I'm a nurse I know already." You say as he walks you to the bathroom causing him to laugh. He placed a kiss to your forehead and let you use the bathroom.

When you finished you saw Spencer put out a pair of boxers and a sweater for you to wear. You change quickly and Spencer comes back into the room with a glass of water. "Here you go.'' He hands you the cup and he stands in front of you and it looks like he wants to say something, "What is it Spence?" You ask you walk to sit on his bed, your legs slightly shaking and feel like they weigh a million pounds. 

He sits down next to you and says, "Are you ok? Was I too rough?" You smile and answer, "Spence I'm fine and you weren't too rough, if anything I would have liked if you had went a bit more rough." You admitted. You hear Spencer let out a sigh of relief and he speaks again, "Ok um- I hate that I have to do this, but while you were in the bathroom, I got a call from work saying I need to come in. I'm sorry Y/N I really am." You turn to face him and give him a chaste kiss and say, "Spence its ok, I understand. I had a really great time tonight and I don't know about you, but I hope we can do this again." 

"Oh we most definitely will be doing this again." Spencer tells you and leans in for another kiss. You pull away and say, "What time do you have to go in?" You smirk as you see the face Spencer makes when he realizes what your implying. "I have to be there at 2:30 am. It's 1:15am right now so that gives us enough time.'' He tells you and he instantly pushes you down on the bed.

You are once again left impressed by Spencer Reid. 

Author's note <3

Alright so this was the longest smut chapter I have ever written and when I tell you that it was hard and frustrating, I mean it. I'm not sure if this is even good or not, but this was me doing my best and trying to remember somethings ;) (iykyk) lmao but anyways thanks for reading and hope your enjoying it and let me know what you think.

Love you  
-destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2580


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not seeing Spencer for almost 2 weeks, he invites you to his apartment for your second date.

SMUT AND FLUFF WARNING  
_________________________

02/07/2018  
1:30pm  
Wednesday 

It's been 10 days since you've seen Spencer and he's on his way back home now, but the way he sounded when you were on the phone with him, didn't sound too good. Ever since he left, he called and you both talked for either a few minutes or few hours and you didn't mind. You enjoyed talking to him and hearing about his day and the case and he'd always ask about how your day went.

Your sitting in your apartment watching some reality tv show that literally makes zero sense to you when your phone starts ringing. You look around the couch for your phone but remembered you left it in the kitchen. Walking over to the kitchen you grab your phone and see that it was Desiree calling.

'Hey Des, I haven't talked to you in a while. What's up?' You asked her and walked back over to the couch.  
'Y/N I miss you. We should totally do something, but I'm actually calling to ask why you haven't told me about your date went with Spencer! How'd it go? I need details!' She basically yelled into the phone.  
You let out a laugh and said, 'Ok I'll tell you, but yes I agree we need to hang out soon. Alright so he picked me up around 7 and took me out for dinner at this amazing italian restaurant. We talked about our jobs and how we like them and where we're from, you know basic small talk. After the dinner we bumped into one of his friends from work who was really nice and then this is where you cannot tell anyone about this. We broke into a museum and it was so much fun. After being there for a while and hearing him talk about all the facts, which I love listening too, we kissed and he brought me back to his apartment and you know the rest girl.' You could hear Desiree yell, 'Oh my god bitch, good for you now,was it good?' You smile at the thought of that night and say, 'Yes Des it was amazing, probably like hands down the best sex i've had. And I am not going into details about it.' 

There was no way you'd tell her how your sex life is.

' Alright then but did he say anything about your scars?' She asked. You sighed and smiled at the memory. 'No girl, he literally kissed every single one of my scars and he didn't bring them up after. Not that there was any much talking after, but he didn't push me to talk about them.' You admitted. 'That's good to hear, ok but I'll talk to you later. I have a lunch date with Cameron.' You could hear in her voice that she's happy. 'Ok have fun, text me when you want to hang out. Bye.' And you hang up.

As soon as your about to put your phone down on the coffee table you hear it buzz and this time it's a text from Spencer.

'hey y/n. i'm almost home, and if you're for it, do you maybe want to come over?' -1:40pm

You thought for a while, but you don't have work today and you're not busy, so why not.

'of course spence, just let me know where you live, i can't remember, but i'll be there. oh and let me know when you get there.'-1:42pm  
'ok great. i'll actually be home in about an hour, i just have to do some paperwork.'-1:43pm  
He then sends you his address and you notice that he only lives 15 minutes away from you.  
'i'll see you later.'-1:43pm  
read

You turned off the tv and went into your room to get ready. Not being sure as to what you guys are going to do, you just put on a pair of black high waisted jeans, a white cropped knitted sweater, with a pair of air forces, and a small necklace and a gold ring on your index finger. You kept your hair down and just straighten it and did a middle part.

You were starting to wonder what you and Spencer were. He's been calling you every day to check in with you or vice versa. Spencer did tell you that he wasn't using you and since he hasn't exactly asked you anything, you were starting to think that he was using you. 

Your thoughts were getting the best of you, but you decided to let them slide and finish getting ready to see Spencer again and see where today would go. You really enjoy talking to him and from your date with him, you really enjoyed spending time with him.  
_

SPENCER'S POV

I'm sitting in the bullpen at the BAU trying my hardest to finish this paperwork, so I can see Y/N again. I've been calling her everyday just to hear her voice and so I now that she is ok. 

Ever since I left for the case the night of our date, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I wanted to ask her about the scars she had, but I didn't want to force her to talk about them, it just hurts me to think about what she's been through. 

"Hey Spencer?" Rossi asked. I lifted my head up to see Rossi standing next to my desk. He's been asking about Y/N ever since he met her. "What's up Rossi?" I ask him. He sighs and says, "So how's it going with Y/N?" I smile and say, "I thinks it's going good, I'm actually going to see her when I leave from here. I think this can be considered our second date." Rossi smiles at me and says, "From what you've told me about her, I think she's a wonderful woman. Have fun, but not to much fun kid. I'll see you tomorrow." I laugh at what he says and wave at him while he exits the bullpen.

Rossi is the only one who knows about Y/N and I prefer it stays that way, until I know what we are. Just as if the entire bullpen can hear my thoughts, JJ comes over to my desk and says, "So Spencer, what are you doing once you leave?" Luke also asks, "Yeah what are your plans after work Reid?" I start to panic, but I try my best to give a good decent lie, "I'm going to visit my mom, then go to the library to pick up some new books." I look at them with an awkward smile, but they don't seem to buy it. 

"Bullshit, you're coming with us. We're going for some drinks and you could use one. I saw how you looked when we were on the case, so you need to come with." JJ said. Ugh how could I get out of this. "Look I seriously just want to go home and rest, maybe some other time." I tell them. They seem to back off and Emily comes out from her office and says, "Leave Spencer alone, he can go next time." I mouth to her 'thank you.' and go back to my paperwork.  
_

2:15pm

I finally finished my paper work and I quickly send Y/N a text saying I'm leaving work. I stop by Emily's office to give her my paperwork. "I'll see you tomorrow Emily." I said as I placed the folder on her desk. "Bye Spencer have a good day." I nodded and left saying bye to everyone left in the bullpen. 

I entered the elevator making my way down to the parking garage and to my car.

The drive back to my apartment is a solid 20 minutes and that gave me time to think about me and Y/N. I want to take her out again because I want to get to know her more. 

I got to my apartment and immediately started to clean it up a bit, it wasn't a mess just not everything was in its place. Since I can't cook, I think we can just order take out and watch a movie. 

After cleaning for about 10 minutes, I hear a soft knock at my door. I let out a breath and go to open the door. 

Once I opened the door I saw Y/N with a smile on her face. "Hi Spence." She said. I was stuck in a trance by taking in her appearance. She was literally the most beautiful girl in the world. "Hi pretty girl." I said and I noticed the smile she had on her face grew. I opened the door more so she would come in. She entered my apartment and looked around because the last time she was here, she didn't get time to look around.  
_

Y/N's POV

You looked around Spencers apartment and took notice of all the books he had. "Have you actually read all of these books?" You asked and turned to look at Spencer. He lets out a small laugh and says, "I actually have. Being able to read 20,000 thousand words per minute is a good thing and a bad thing." You smile and walk towards him to give him a hug.

He wraps his arms around your torso and you wrapped yours around his neck. "You know I actually missed you Spence." You admitted to him. He lets a laugh and you feel his chest move and you hear him say, "Well I missed you too pretty girl." You looked up at him and he was looking down at you and he leaned down and kissed you. 

This kiss was sweet and passionate, nothing like the other's you two had. After a few seconds he pulled away and said, "Would you consider this our second date, if we watched a movie and ordered some takeout?" You looked at him and said, "Of course it is, come on. What are we gonna watch?" You walked over to sit on his couch while he followed suit.

"How about you pick something and I'll order something to eat. Chinese or Thai?" Spencer said. "Ok, but if you don't like the movie, please tell me and Chinese." You said with a smile.  
_

You ended up picking the movie Dirty Dancing and the food ended up showing up 15 minutes into the movie and Spencer didn't say anything about the movie so you guessed he "liked" it.

You had your head on Spencer's shoulder and he had his arm around your shoulder but his hand was on your waist. 

The movie was almost over and you felt Spencer's fingers trace patterns underneath your sweater on the skin that was slightly exposed by the way you were seated. You let out a giggle because it tickled. "Spence what are you doing?" 

Spencer kept moving his fingers, but this time his entire hand was underneath your shirt. You made the decision to not wear a bra and that was probably not the best decision, but it was slowly starting to go away as, he slowly moved his hand and started to caress your breast. His fingers pinched your nipple and you let out a whine. "Don't make any noise little girl, I wanna finish the movie." He said to you.

There was still 20 minutes left in the movie and what he was doing was both pain and pleasure. You kept biting your lip when you wanted to let out a moan, but you couldn't.  
—  
The movie was finally over and the credits were playing and you felt Spencer pull your nipple and you let out a moan. "Fuck." You whispered. As soon as you said that, his hand left your breast and went up to your neck. "What did I tell you?" He said. You looked up at him and said, "What do you mean? You said to not make noise because you wanted to finish the movie and the movie's over." 

Spencer removed his hand from your neck and pulled you so you'd sit on his lap. You were face to face with him and you smiled at him and he pulled you in for another kiss. 

You grabbed one of his hands that was on your waist and brought it up to your neck. You felt him smile into the kiss and he said, "Oh you like that?" You nod and start to grind your hips on his growing member. 

His hold on your neck got tighter as he spoke, "Don't start what you can't finish." You didn't stop because all you wanted right now was for him to fuck you. You pulled away from the kiss and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Or what daddy, are you going to spank me for being a bad girl?" You bit his ear lobe and licked his neck. He let out a groan, but you could tell this was turning him on.

You sat up straight and continued to grind your hips, while you grabbed his other hand and pushed two fingers into your mouth and started to suck them, Spencer let out a groan and his eyes were on your mouth and your eyes were on him as he watched you. 

You moaned against his fingers and you then feel Spencer pull his fingers out and he picks you up and flips you on your back. "Did you have fun thinking you were in charge?" He asks as he started to undress you. "No more words huh?" He asked you. All you did was start to undress him as you grew more excited.

Spencer took off your panties and he took off his boxers and entered you with no warning, causing you to moan. "Spence." He brought his thumb to your clit and rubbed circles and his hand up to your neck. "This what you wanted. You wanted me to fuck you, little girl?" You nod as he hits your g-spot. "Answer me!" He demands. 

Ugh how turned on you are right now is insane.

"Yes daddy, I wanted you to fuck me." You say through a moan. "Please go faster." You whine. He starts to go faster and you feel him hitting you in places you didn't even know we're there. "You feel so good wrapped around me, little girl." He tells you. You feel your release nearing and you wrap your arms around Spencers neck and scratch his back knowing your leaving marks. 

Spencer removed his hand from your neck and leaned down to kiss your neck. "Fuck you feel so good inside me." You moaned out. Spencer sucked on the skin on your neck leaving hickies and lifted his head to look at you and he gripped your jaw and said, "You better get fucking used to it." 

You moaned out and said, "I'm gonna cum. Please let me cum daddy. Please." Spencer held onto your jaw and said, "Come with me baby." You felt your entire body shake as you finished and you felt Spencer's dick twitch inside you and feeling his cum shoot inside you.

You both stayed in the same position coming down from your orgasms. Spencer placed kisses on your collarbone, neck, jaw, then your lips. "Mm. That was amazing." You mumble against his lips. "I can say the same." He said. You felt him pull out and he got up and went to his room. 

You stayed in the same spot, until he came back. After a few minutes, Spencer came back into the living room with a wash cloth and he had put on a new pair of boxers. "Let me clean you up pretty girl." He tells you. You nod and smile as he starts to clean you up.  
_

Spencer and you got dressed and you used the bathroom because you know, no uti's. 

You were now in his bed laying down on his chest, while he read the book, The Great Gatsby. He held the book with one hand and the other was playing with your hair. You were drawing random shapes on his chest, when you wanted to ask him somethings.

"Spence?" You say, your voice barely above a whisper. He stops reading and responds, "Yes pretty girl?" You let out a giggle at the name and ask, "Why did you always sound upset when we'd talk when you were out on your case? You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Spencer puts the book down on the nightstand and sighs. 

"The case was one that involved children. The unsub was kidnapping kids from parks, stores, schools, and no one would see anything. It was hard for me because I couldn't figure out the profile or understand why the unsub was doing it. My team was beating themselves up as well, we ended up finding out who it was yesterday morning, it was a woman who had lost her kids in an accident. She was going through a psychotic break and she had took 8 kids and killed 4 of them. I would call you to get my mind off of all of the bad and just focus on the good." He admits to you.

"Wow, I'm sorry about all that, Spence. I'm always gonna be here to talk, so no matter what, or no matter the time, I'll be there to listen." You tell him as you look up at him. He smiles and placed a kiss to your forehead. 

"Y/N? Can I ask you something? Like you said if you don't want to answer, you don't have to." He tells you. You have a feeling of what he's going to ask and you already know your answer if it's what you think. You nod and he sighs and wraps you in a hug.

"Are you ok? I've seen your scars and I'm not telling you to tell me about them, but I just want to know if your ok, now?" He asks. You sigh and place a kiss to his jaw and say, "I'm ok right now, I promise. All of these scars are from a few years ago, but when I feel comfortable I'll tell you about them." 

Spencer nods and placed a kiss to your temple and says, "Ok, but same for you, if you want to talk, no matter what happens or what time it is, I'll always be here pretty girl." You smile at how he reacted to your answer and didn't push you to tell him everything. 

"Hey I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out next week?" Spencer blurts out of nowhere. You lift yourself up from his chest and say, "Are you asking me to be your valentine, Spence?" He blushes and nods and you sit on his lap and kiss him and say, "Yes Spence I'll go out with you next week, but I do have work, but I'll be able to have someone cover for me."  
_ 

The rest of the day you spent it with Spencer at his apartment listening to him read, talk about random things, and you enjoyed every minute of it. You ended up leaving his apartment at around 11pm with a smile on your face. 

You really liked Spencer, he is kind, caring, funny in his own way, smart, attractive, passionate about what he does, and he's making you happy with only knowing him for a few weeks. 

You start to wonder what can happen on Valentine's day for you and him. 

Once you got to your apartment, you took a quick shower. 

After your shower, you change into an oversized sweater and a pair of panties. Who needs pants right? As soon as you laid down your phones buzzes.

'Goodnight pretty girl. I'll talk to you tomorrow.' -12:15am  
'Goodnight Spence, or shall I call you Dr. Reid?" -12:16am  
'You know I'd rather have you call me something else, but that's when we're alone, little girl, so stick to Spence for now.'-12:17am  
'Yeah ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow.'-12:18am  
delivered

You instantly fall asleep, you were more tired than you thought. You weren't looking forward for tomorrow because you had gotten a text from your boss, saying you had to come in for the night shift and you were planning on having the whole day off tomorrow, but of course work had to mess that up.

Oh well as long as you got to talk to Spencer tomorrow it was ok. 

Author's Note <3  
I'm just publishing chapters left and right for this fic. I hope you like this chapter and I don't know why I added smut in this chapter, it just sort of happened, so let me know how that is. I don't have much to say but thanks for reading and let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes so i can fix them. Thanks for reading.

Love You  
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count- 3519


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a bad day at work and Spencer has a way to make up for it.

02/09/2018  
1:32am  
Friday 

You've been at the hospital for 2 nights in a row already and it's been hell. There have been many people coming in with the flu and you hated flu season.

"Y/N?" You stopped in your tracks as you were just about to grab your things to leave. The voice you heard was one you hated hearing at work. "What is it John?" You kept moving and he followed, "Listen Y/N, I've been wanting to ask you if you'd maybe want to go get dinner with me this weekend?" He asked, you turned to look at him and you rolled your eyes. 

"John how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not fucking interested. Take no for an answer for once." You grabbed your things and left. John has always tried to take you out, but you knew exactly what his intentions were, your friend Olivia told you how he was with her when she went out with him and it wasn't anything but a disaster. All the man wants is to build up his ego.

As you walked outside to your car, you heard your phone ringing. You pulled your phone out from your purse and saw that Spencer was calling. A smile instantly came to your face and you answered.  
-  
'Hey pretty girl.' You heard him say and you could hear other people in the background.  
You smiled at the name and said, 'Hi Spence. What are you doing?'   
'Um my team and I finished up the case in LA and we decided to come out for drinks. Are you still at work?'   
Oh god he was at a bar. You can imagine what he looks like, but he wouldn't do anything right?  
'That's good to hear that you guys finished early, but I'm just heading out right now.' You let out a sigh as you responded.  
'Hey you alright? What's wro—.' He got caught off by a woman. "Hey what are you doing out here by yourself? You looking for some company?"   
You sighed and you heard Spencer tell the woman, "I'm not alone, and no, I have a girlfriend."  
You were in shock over what you heard, or if you heard correctly.   
'Y/N? Are you alright?' He asked.   
''Um yeah I'm alright sorry, I just didn't have the best day at work.' You didn't want to bring it up that he just said he had a girlfriend.  
'You wanna talk about it?'   
'Can I call you back once I get home? I don't want to be on the phone while driving.' You said as you got into your car.  
'Uh yeah ok. I'm heading back to my hotel room, be safe pretty girl.'  
'Bye Spence.'  
-

The twenty minute drive to your apartment was the same as always. You tried not think about how your day went at work because to be honest it was the worst. You had been getting called left and right by different doctor's, getting new patients to round on, and having to deal with the thousands of questions you'd get asked.

Once you arrived to your apartment, you placed you purse down on your counter with your keys, took off your shoes by the door and made a beeline to your bathroom to shower.  
__

Spencer's POV

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head back to the hotel already. I'll see you guys in the morning." I told the team as went back inside the bar. "Are you sure you don't wanna have a few more drinks with us?" JJ asked me. I shook my head no. "No I'm good, I'm just gonna go get some rest." I told everyone and they didn't even try anymore to get me to stay. 

As I was walking out the bar I heard my name being called, "Spencer?" I turned and saw Lila Archer. "Oh my god. I can't believe it's you! How have you been?" She asked me. "Hi Lila, um I've been good, you know still working for the BAU. What about you?" I was trying to keep small talk and get out of here so I could talk to Y/N.

"I've been good too, you know just constantly filming new movies. Where you headed?" She asks. "I'm actually heading back to my hotel my team and I leave tomorrow morning." I told her. "Lila it was nice seeing you, but I have to go." I started walking away, but she grabbed my arm and said, "Can I come with?" I shook off her hand and said, "No Lila, you can't I have a girlfriend." This is the second time I tell someone I have a girlfriend, when I haven't even asked her yet. 

"Oh, but she'll never know." She just kept talking. " Lila I'm serious. Bye it was nice seeing you." I said to her and walked away.  
_  
I got back to my hotel room and as soon as I got into the room, my phone rings. I take my phone out of my pocket and see that Y/N is calling. I instantly smile and answer the phone.  
-  
'Hey Spence.' I hear her say, she sounds exhausted.  
'Hi pretty girl. What's wrong? You sound upset.' I ask her as I laid down on the bed.  
'It's just that I didn't have the best day at work, you know.' She sighs. I hum in response to get her to keep going.  
'I was getting called left and right by different doctors, getting over 20 new patients with the flu, and having to answer as many questions I could with the families who had questions. Oh and then this nurse who has been trying to get me to go out with him keeps on asking me out and today I wasn't having it, so when he asked me out I instantly lashed out on him.' She says and sighs once she gets everything out.  
'I'm sorry about that sweet girl, I know you must be tired, so how about when I get back home tomorrow we go out for lunch?' I suggest, I could almost hear her smile.  
'I'd love that.' She says and I hear her yawn.   
'Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.'   
'Alright and you should also get some sleep. Goodnight Spence.'  
_

I let out a sigh as I hang up the phone. I have this smile on my face for to long that it starts to hurt. I really like Y/N, she's smart, sweet, caring, kind, she's beautiful, and strong. I want to get to know more about her and I'm thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend on Valentine's day. I feel like she still thinks I'm using her, but I want to let her know how I want to be with her and get to know more about her. 

I get up from the bed and get some clothes to sleep in and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I brush my teeth and put on a boxers and some gray sweatpants. I run my fingers through my hair and walk out the bathroom and lay in bed. 

I got a text from Emily and Luke saying they were coming back to the hotel already and that we'd be leaving at 8am.  
I lay in bed tossing and turning until sleep finally takes over my body.  
__

YOUR POV

Once you got off the phone with Spencer, you were excited that you would get to spend time with him tomorrow, even though you saw him not that long ago, but still. You put your phone on your nightstand and turned off the lights and let sleep take over your body.   
-

02/10/2018  
9:24am  
Saturday

The next day you woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. This time you checked the caller ID and it was Desiree.   
-  
'Good morning bitch! What are you doing today?' Desiree shouted into the phone making you move the phone away from your ear.  
'Good morning to you too, but why the fuck are you yelling?' You say as you get up and walk to the bathroom.  
'I'm just in a really good mood today, now answer my question. What are your plans for today?' She says and you can hear her basically running in her apartment.  
' I'm actually gonna have lunch with Spencer once he gets back and probably spend the day with him. I'm not sure yet. Why?' You explain to her as you put the phone on speaker so you could brush your teeth and wash your face.  
'Oh I was hoping we could hang out today, but since you're gonna be with Spencer I'll let it slide, because I know my best friends in love.' She says the last part in the form of a song.   
Your eyes literally pop out at what she just said, 'I'm not in love with him, I'm barely getting to know him. You don't hear me saying shit about you being in love with Cameron.' She sighs in defeat and responds, 'Touché. Alright then maybe another day?'   
You finish up washing your face and walk back into your room, ' Of course, I will let you know when. Bye whore.' You tell her. 'Bye whore.'   
-

You let out a laugh as soon as you get off the phone with Desiree. She's always been your best friend since middle school, she's been through everything with you and you've been there for her. We tell each other everything, well not everything, but mostly. We've done so many things together like... well you know, things all best friends do together. 

Making your way into your closet, you pick out an outfit for today, and the weather for today was going to be 45 degrees, so you opted for a pair of light blue mom jeans, a black long sleeved turtle neck, a black blazer to go over, a pair of doc martens and pair of small silver hoop earrings. You quickly changed and did your hair, which you just brushed out and tied two pieces underneath with a rubber band. 

Your make up was pretty simple nothing to extra, you didn't really like wearing making that much, but when you did, you'd go all out. 

11:23am

Adding the finishing touches to your hair and makeup, your phone buzzed on your vanity. You looked to see who it was and it of course was Spencer.

'Good morning pretty girl, I just got home and I'll be over at yours in half an hour. That good for you?'-11:24am  
You pick up your phone and type your response, ' Good morning Spence. I'm glad you made it home safely, but that sounds good with me. I'll see you then.'-11:25am  
His response comes back instantly, ' See you soon pretty girl.' 

You smile down at your phone looking at the text, and then the moment is ruined by the incoming call from your mom. You don't get why they just won't leave you alone. Declining the call you get up from your vanity and go into your living room and wait for Spencer to get here, so you decide to read a book.  
-

You closed your book as you heard a knock at your door. You checked the time on your phone and it was 12:15. Walking to the door you checked yourself in the mirror before opening it. You looked decent, who are you kidding you looked hot.

Once you opened it, you regretted it. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" You were staring at your parents. They didn't even say anything, they just pushed themselves into your apartment. "We need you to come home with us for a few days Y/N. I don't care what lie you tell us,were aren't going to believe so grab a few things, and lets go." Your mother tells you and you let out a sarcastic laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you guys. I don't want to go to any of your stupid dinner parties, I have a life, and you guys can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm a adult who can make choices of her own, now please get out of my home." You shout at them and your pretty sure that your neighbors heard you.

Your father walked closer to you and extended his arm, which you instantly backed away from. "Y/N please honey, we just want to be able to spend time with you and reconnect." You shake your head, "Spend time with me? Reconnect? After three years of not speaking to me, you guys want to reconnect? Bullshit. Can you both just get out. I have plans today." And just as if on cue, there's another knock at your door. 

You sigh and your parents watch you as you go to open the door. Once you open it, enough for you to see. Spencer is in a black hoodie, black jeans, a pair of black converse, and a pinky ring. "Hey—." Spencer is instantly cut off as your mother prys the door all the way open. "You're serious? These are your plans? How old is he?" You turn to look at your mother and your pissed. Spencer just stands in the door way seeing how you reacted to what your mother said. "Mom, Dad get out. This is none of your business. You guys have never cared about anything I've ever done in my life up until now." Your parents sighed and walked out the door and passed by Spencer, them both letting out a scoff.

You pulled Spencer into your apartment, so he wouldn't hear what your parents would tell him. Spencer instantly pulled you in for a hug. "Are you ok?" He asks you. "Yeah I'm fine. It's nothing new." You tell him. He tilts your chin up and looks at you for a second, he's most likely profiling you. "Are you profiling me?" You ask him with a smile on your face. "No, I'm just admiring your beauty." He says as he pulls you in for a kiss. You both laugh into the kiss and you pull away as he bites your lip. "Your cheesy, but its cute, so I'll let it slide." Spencer smiles and says, "You ready to go?" You nod in response and you both walk out.  
-  
12:56pm  
While Spencer drives, he has one hand on the steering wheel and the other on your thigh. You can't help but stare at it. "Y/N, do you want to talk about?" He asks you and you bring your gaze to him. You know what he's talking about, but you're not sure if you want to. "Not yet." You answer honestly, but he keeps on asking. "Are you sure? I won't judge or anything. I just want you to know that I-." You cut him off, "Spence please just drop it. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Ok?" He nods and gives your thigh a light squeeze before pulling into a parking lot next to a diner.

You take off your seatbelt and Spencer reaches for your hand before you open the door, "I'll get it." He tells you as he get out and walks to your side. You smile at the gesture and he opens the door and grabs your hand. "And they say chivalry is dead." You tell him as he closes the door and we start walking to the entrance. 

We walk in and the diner is basically empty and there is a sign that says, "Seat yourselves.'' Spencer walks towards the back of the diner and picks out a booth. You sit in front of him and give him a smile. "So, how was your flight back?" You decided to break the silence and reached for his hand. He smiles and starts, "Well I slept through the entire flight, so I can't really say much about it.". 

You hum in response and you know that he can tell that something is off, but since you told him to drop it he won't ask. "What are you getting?" You ask as you open the menu. "I was thinking of getting a burrito." He tells you as he watches you skim the the menu.

"You know the entire menu word for word huh?" You ask with a small laugh leaving you. "Of course I do." He tells you. "Ok then I think I'm getting this." You pointed at a sandwich with a side salad and showed it to him. "Ah. That's an excellent choice. It's really good, but I'm not one for salads." Spencer says as he makes a face. 

"I'll take your word for it, but how can you not like salads?" You ask him as you close the menu and gave him your full attention. Spencer then sat up straight and said, "Ok I like salad, just when there is not a lot of salad in it." You look at him and he has the most serious face, but then you both burst out in laughter.  
_  
2:05pm

After about an hour you both left the diner and you had the best time. He told you about his team which was more like his family. You told him about how Desiree has been your best friend since you can remember and she's like family to you. You even told him about your friends from work and how you actually got someone to cover your shift for valentine's day.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of your day?" Spencer asked you as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Nope. Do you?" You responded. "I don't, so maybe we can go back to my place?" He says while looking at you then looking back at the road. "Yeah we can do that." You said.  
_  
2:37pm

"Alright what do you want to do?" Spencer asked you as we walked into his apartment. You thought for a while. "How about you read to me?" You said as you walked towards him and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of your head and said, "You want me to read to you?" You pulled away and said, "Yes, I like listening to you." He nodded and pulled you into his room.

He laid down in bed and you got in next to him with your head on his chest. "What do you want me to read?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around you. "To Kill a Mockingbird." You said as you looked up at him. He smiled and said "Good choice.''

"Wait don't you need a book?" You asked. "Nope. Eidetic memory." He tells you while tapping the side of his head. "Right I forgot." You say embarrassed. He kisses your temple noticing the face you made. "It's ok."

He begins. "When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed, and Jem's fears of never being able to play football were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury. His left arm was somewhat shorter than his right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was at right angles to his body, his thumb parallel to his thigh. He couldn't have cared less, so long as he could pass and punt.  
When enough years had gone by to enable us to look back on them, we sometimes discussed the events leading to his accident. I maintain that the Ewells started it all, but Jem, who was four years my senior, said it started long before that. He said it began the summer Dill came to us, when Dill first gave us the idea of making Boo Radley come out.  
I said if he wanted to take a broad view of the thing, it really began with Andrew Jackson. If General Jackson hadn't run the Creeks up the creek, Simon Finch would never have paddled up the Alabama, and where would we be if he hadn't? We were far too old to settle an argument with a fist-fight, so we consulted Atticus. Our father said we were both right.  
Being Southerners, it was a source of shame to some members of the family that we had no recorded ancestors on either side of the

Battle of Hastings. All we had was Simon Finch, a fur-trapping apothecary from Cornwall whose piety was exceeded only by his stinginess. In England, Simon was irritated by the persecution of those who called themselves Methodists at the hands of their more liberal brethren, and as Simon called himself a Methodist, he worked his way across the Atlantic to Philadelphia, thence to Jamaica, thence to Mobile, and up the Saint Stephens. Mindful of John Wesley's strictures on the use of many words in buying and selling, Simon made a pile practicing medicine, but in this pursuit he was unhappy lest he be tempted into doing what he knew was not for the glory of God, as the putting on of gold and costly apparel. So Simon, having forgotten his teacher's dictum on the possession of human chattels, bought three slaves and with their aid established a homestead on the banks of the Alabama River some forty miles above Saint Stephens. He returned to Saint Stephens only once, to find a wife, and with her established a line that ran high to daughters. Simon lived to an impressive age and died rich.  
It was customary for the men in the family to remain on Simon's homestead, Finch's Landing, and make their living from cotton. The place was self-sufficient: modest in comparison with the empires around it, the Landing nevertheless produced everything required to sustain life except ice, wheat flour, and articles of clothing, supplied by river-boats from Mobile."  
-

By the time it was 7pm we had made it to chapter 18 and you were starting to getting tired. "You want me to stop?" He asks you while rubbing the side of your arm. He's been doing that since he started reading and you found it comforting. You nodded your head and wrapped your arms around him to cuddle. "Do you want to stay? I can take you back home in the morning.'' Spencer asks you as he pulled a blanket over the both of you.

"Yeah, if its ok with you." You tell him. "Sweet girl I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't ok with it." Spencer reassures you. "Ok then." You say while he gets up and walks into his closet. 

You watched as he took off his hoodie, shirt, jeans, and pulled on a pair of sweats and put on a pair of mismatched socks. "Here you go.'' He handed you a hoodie that had CALTECH stitched on the front. 

You got up from the bed and took off your pants, socks, shirt, and jewelry and put on the hoodie. Spencer watched you as you changed and you couldn't help but blush. He laid back down and waited for you to finish. 

Once you finished you unclasped your bra and put it with the rest of your clothes and crawled onto the bed. Instead of laying next to Spencer, you straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss his chest. You could hear Spencer's breath hitch. "Little girl what are you doing?" You didn't answer you just kept peppering his exposed skin with kisses and casually sucking making sure to leave hickies wear no one else would see them. 

He didn't like that you didn't respond to him so he grabbed a fistful of your hair causing you to look at him. "When I ask you something, you answer. Don't ignore me." He told you and you had the biggest smile on your face. "You think this is funny?" He says and pulls you closer to his face. Still not answering him, he brings his other hand to your throat making your smile even bigger. You feel his grip getting tighter, but your enjoying it. 

You struggle to get out, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Spencer smiles and pulls you in for a kiss and it probably was one of the best kisses you have ever had. "It better not." He mumbles in between the kiss.   
-  
After what seems to be one of the best make outs you've had in your entire life, you roll off him and cuddle next to him and he brings you in closer so your head is in the crook of his neck. "Spencer?" You whisper into his ear. "Yes?" You knew what you wanted to say, but you didn't want to ruin the moment. "Um thank you for today." You say instead. "Your welcome." You hear him say. You place kisses on his jaw and neck and you once again hear his breath hitch. 

"I like spending time with you pretty girl." He admits. You stop what your doing and say, "I like spending time with you too, Spence." Spencer adjusts himself so he's now face to face with you. He puts a piece of your hair thats in your face behind your ear, causing you to blush. "Your beautiful Y/N." You hide yourself in the pillow earning a laugh from Spencer. "So are you Spencer. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." You say into the pillow, but loud enough for him to hear you. 

You feel his hands go underneath the hoodie to your waist and he pulls you towards him. You both lay there in silence and you could feel it that there is so much you both want to say, but neither one of you says anything. You know that Spencer has a story to tell just by looking into his eyes. His eyes alone tell a story. They say, "I've been through so much." 

And you know that he can tell that you've been through a lot because he's seen it, but he doesn't pry or bother to ask you. That's what you're doing, you're not asking him questions about what he's been through, so whenever he's ready and you are too, you both will say what you've both been avoiding. 

"Goodnight Spence.'' You say as you close your eyes. Spencer spoons you and you hear him say, "Goodnight baby."  
_

Author's Note <3   
Ok so what did you think of this chapter? I felt like this one was kind of a filler chapter and something cute to put into the fic. So I'm going to be putting out 2 or more chapters this weekend because I have so much planned already for this and I'm just going to say is, "BE READY!!" Ok anyways thanks for reading and hoped you liked this chapter and hope your enjoying it. BYEEE!

Love You  
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 4492


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader spends the night at Spencer’s for the first time, but their days cut off once again by work.

02/11/2018  
Sunday  
11:23am) 

*SMUT*

You wake up and realize your not in your bed. You feel an arm around your waist and you quickly remember you stayed at Spencer's place. 

You carefully try to remove yourself from his grip, but you weren't successful because he woke up. "Are you trying to leave me already?" He mutters as he moves around in bed. "No, I would never. I was just gonna grab my phone." You tell him and he moves his arm and you get your phone from the chair in the corner.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked as he sat up with his back against the headboard. "Um it 11:23." You tell him while laying back down. "Do you have to go in for work today?" He asks you. "No thank god. What about you?" You ask him while you look up at him, but he's already staring at you. "I do but that's until 2." He says with a frown and pulls you in for a hug. 

You stay in each other's embrace for what seems like hours but was only a few minutes. "Do you want me to take you home now or once I have to leave?" He asks you. You think about it, if he takes you now you won't get to see him until Wednesday, but if you wait you get to spend a little more time with him. "Once you leave?" You say more of a question than an answer. "Ok. I have to get ready." He says and kisses your temple and gets up and goes into the bathroom. 

You let out a soft sigh and you hear Spencer say, "Theres a spare toothbrush on the counter for you." You yell out, "Ok." because he had turned on the shower and that gives you an idea.

Getting out of the bed, you walked into the bathroom and said, "I'm gonna brush my teeth Spence." 

"Yeah that's fine, the toothpaste is in the drawer on the far right." He tells you.

You brush your teeth and then, you take off your panties and remove the hoodie and open the shower door. "Mind if I join you?" You asked. Spencer got flustered and looked you up and down, until he got to your face again and said, "Not at all." He grabbed your hand and placed you underneath the water.

Spencer was standing behind you and you felt him move your hair to side and place kisses to your shoulder. As he did that, you could feel his growing bulge pressing against your lower back . He placed kisses on your neck and jaw and you moved your head to the side to give him more access. 

He turned you around, so you'd face him and....wow. You looked at him as the water went down his body and how his hair looked wet. You smiled and looked at him and he had a smirk on his face. 

He slowly backed you up to the wall and when your back hit the cold wall you let out a low, "Fuck." Spencer brought his hand to your throat and leaned down to whisper in your ear, "What do want?" You knew what he was asking and since he didn't have much time, you'd just have to get straight to the point. 

You lifted up your chin and said confidently, "I want you to fuck me." 

Spencer let out a chuckle and said, "Ok then." He let go of your throat and grabbed both your wrists and pinned them above you head and leaning down to kiss you. 

His lips trailed down to your neck, collarbone, and to your chest. Once he reached your breast, he brought down his right hand and held onto both of your hands with his left and started to caress your right breast. 

You threw your head back in pleasure and you hit your head a bit to hard and winced. Spencer continued what he was doing and he let go of your hands but said, "Keep them up." You nodded and he brought his lips to your left nipple and kept pinching and pulling your right. 

"Fuck." You moaned out. You never knew that it was possible for a women to get stimulated by just getting her breast played with up until now. Spencer was sucking and leaving marks in his wake. 

He let go of your right nipple and trailed his hand down to your stomach to your clit. You wanted to grab onto him but he told you to keep your hands up. You felt him rubbing circles on your clit and his tongue flicking over your nipple. 

You closed your eyes as you felt him run a finger up your slit. He removed his mouth from your nipple and faced you with a smile. He then pushed two fingers into your entrance and thrusted them in and out at a slow pace while placing his lips on yours silencing your moans.

Spencer's thrust started getting faster and you felt him hit your sweet spot, he curled his fingers in a 'come here' motion and god it felt fucking amazing. 

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to your neck sucking on your skin. You felt that familiar knot in your stomach starting to form. "Fuck I'm gonna cum." Spencer's pace quickened and you let out a cry as he entered a third finger and his thumb putting pressure on your clit. "Not yet baby." Was all he said and pulled his fingers out and removed his lips from your neck. 

You looked at him and you were pissed. Putting your hands down to your side you grabbed onto Spencer hand and put his fingers in your mouth tasting yourself while keeping your eyes on his.

Spencer muttered under his breath and he pulled his fingers out of your mouth and turned you around. "Put your foot up." He said to you and you had the biggest smile on your face. 

You put your foot up on the corner of the tub and held onto the railing because you knew what was about to come. Before Spencer entered you, he brought his hand up and it landed on your ass causing you to jolt forward and let out a moan. "Oh you like that?" He teased. You nodded hoping he'd do it again, but he lined his dick up with your entrance and thrusted his hips forward.

He let out a loud moan and to you, his moans were music to your ears.

Spencers hand went up to your hair grabbing a fistful, causing you to tilt your head up. "You like being treated like this? You liked being fucked like a slut don't you?" You didn't even have to answer with words, the loud moans you let out were enough for him. 

His pace quickened and you felt that familiar knot in your stomach again and this time you weren't sure if you'd be able to take it again if he stopped. Before you could say anything, Spencer's hand collided with your ass again and you let out a whine, "Do it again." You moaned out. 

Once again his hand that held onto your waist came up then back down on your ass. Your release was nearing and you needed to cum. "Let me cum." You begged. "Oh you wanna cum already?" He teased and pulled your hair making your eyes roll to the back of your head. "Yes, please let me cum." You whined.

Spencer brought his hand down to your ass again and you let out a moan. He said, "Ask again slut." 

"Fuck let me cum daddy! Please." You cried out. 

Spencer's hips thrusted forward at a faster pace hitting your g-spot and he let out a groan. "Go ahead, be a good girl and cum for me." He said . 

You let out a loud moan as you came. Your legs started to shake and you felt Spencer's dick twitch inside you. Spencer let out a loud moan and your name fell out his mouth along with explicits as he came inside you. 

He fucked you through both of your highs and then pulled out, letting go of your hair, and turned you around. "You ok? I'm sorry about calling you a slut." He said to you as you both go let underneath the water. 

You smiled at him and said, "I'm ok, I promise and I liked it." He sighed in relief and pulled you in for a kiss.

He pulled away and said, "We got to hurry up now." He grabbed the shampoo and started to put in your hair. It felt good, he was very gentle. After shampoo, he put conditioner in your hair and then used his body wash to clean your body. 

"Ok your done, I'll be out in a minute. You can grab a sweater from my closet and a pair of boxers." He said quickly and you reached for a towel on the rack and walked out. 

You grabbed your phone to check the time and it was already 1:15pm. Damn it was that long. You walked into his closet and grabbed a random sweater, this one was black and had a dinosaur on the front. You pulled open one of the drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers and sat on the bed as you ran the towel through your hair. 

Spencer came out and checked his phone and muttered, "Shit." He quickly walked into his closet to change, not even giving you a glance. 

After about 5 minutes he came out in a light purple button up, black slacks, a pair of black converse and a darker purple tie on. Damn he looked good. 

He walked back into the bathroom and you got up to grab your things since we had to leave like now. "Let's go." He said as he walked out the bathroom and grabbed his satchel from the chair in his room. 

You stood and grabbed your things and walked out the door with him. 

We got down to his car and as soon as we got in he started driving. "What time is it?" He asked. You pulled out your phone and saw that it was already 1:45pm. "Um it's 1:45." He shook his head and you started to feel bad because he's gonna be late because of you. 

"I'm sorry." You said and looked out the window. "Hey it's ok, I can make up an excuse. No more apologizing Y/N." You nodded but still felt bad. 

After 10 minutes he pulled up to your building and you sighed. "I'll se you Wednesday?" He asked you with a smile. "Yes you will." You responded and placed a kiss to his cheek. 

You took off your seat belt and grabbed your things and got out of his car. You moved to the sidewalk and you waved at him, as he drove away.

Walking into your building, you stopped in the lobby to grab your mail and you saw your neighbor. "Hi Y/N." Diana said. "Hi Diana, how's the little one." You asked as you leaned down to see her baby in the stroller. "He's fine, you know always crying, eating, sleeping, you know." She said to you. You let out a laugh and said, "Well I'll see you later, have a good day. Bye." "Bye Y/N." 

You got up to your floor and got to your apartment. When you walked in, you dropped your things on the counter and walked to your couch and you instantly fell asleep. You didn't even know you were that tired.  
__

SPENCER'S POV

I arrived at the BAU 10 minutes late and got stares from everyone as I walked towards my desk. "Reid, my office." Emily called out for me. Great. I set my things down on my desk and walked up to her office. 

"I know, I'm sorry for being late. I had a few things to take care of." I said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Reid, it's ok, but call ahead of time." Was all she said but she had a smile on her face. I nodded and walked out her office. 

I went back to my desk and when I sat down I caught JJ's eye. "Spence can I ask you something?" Her saying Spence isn't the same as Y/N saying it. "Um yeah." I said and she leaned in closer. "You'd tell me if you were seeing someone right?" Why would she be asking that? 

"Um why are you asking me this?" I asked curiously. "Have you looked at your neck?"She said and I instantly got up and went into the restroom.

I walked in and saw two hickies on my neck. God damn it. When did she even do this? I asked myself and tried my best to cover them up. 

After trying to cover up the hickies, I walked back into the bullpen and sat at my desk to started my paperwork.  
__

There were so many files I had to get through, that it took me a total of three hours to finish all of them. "Hey Reid, can I talk to you?" Rossi asked me. "Yeah sure." I got up and followed him into his office. 

"So you have any plans for valentine's day with Y/N?" He asked and leaned back on his desk. I shook my head with a smile and said, "Yeah I do. I don't want to tell you exactly what I have planned, but I'll tell you this. I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend." Rossi clapped his hands and said, "Fantasico." I laughed and stood and walked out his office.

When I walked back to my desk, I heard everyone talking about their plans for Valentine's day. "Lisa and I are going out to dinner and the rest is my business." Luke said. 

"Well my mom's taking the boys out, so Will and I are staying home and having alone time." JJ says. 

Matt leaned back in his chair and said, "Kristy and I are going out for dinner and then to a movie, but there will be more to follow after. Kids will be with their aunt." 

Emily was leaning against JJ's desk and she said, "Well I don't have anyone to spend it with, so I'm staying home with a bottle of wine and a movie." 

"What about you Reid? What are your plans?" Luke asked me as he walked over to my desk. Shit.

"Well I don't have anyone to spend it with, so I'm just gonna be home. Maybe read a few books and have a couple of drinks." I lied of course I have Y/N but I don't want anyone else knowing about her besides Rossi. Yet.

Everyone nodded and went back to their own thing and the conversation ended like that.   
—  
7:30pm

I was packing up my things and I heard my phone ringing. Pulling out my phone from my pocket, I saw that Y/N was calling.

I walked out of the bullpen and went into the break room. 

'Hi pretty girl.' I said with a smile on my face. I heard her giggle.  
'Hi Spence. How's work?' She asked.   
'It's good, lots of paperwork though. I just finished up, so I'm getting ready to head back home.' I told her.  
'Ok.' She said and I wanted her to keep talking but she stopped herself from saying anything else.  
'I'm gonna head home, I'll text you later.' I told her.  
She sighed and said, "Ok, drive safe. Bye.'  
'Bye.'

That was weird, she usually talks a bit more. Maybe she's just tired. She does have work tomorrow morning, so that could be it. 

I walked back to my desk and grabbed all my things and walked out of the building towards my car.   
_

I got back to my apartment and once I walked in, I immediately dropped my bag at the door and walked straight into my room. 

Quickly changing into a pair of sweats, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face,I heard my phone buzz. 

I finished up in the bathroom and walked to my nightstand where my phone was and saw Y/N texted.

'Goodnight Spence, I have work in the morning so heading to bed early. Talk to you tomorrow.' -8:10pm

She's not gonna see if I reply right now, but I still send a response back.

'Goodnight Y/N. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'-8:11pm

I put my phone to charge and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I quickly drank the water and went back into the room and turned off my lights and got into bed.

As soon as I got into the bed, I could smell Y/N's perfume on the covers. That brings a smile to my face and it helped me fall asleep comfortably.

The last thing that was on my mind before closing my eyes was,

What will Y/N think about the plans I have for Valentine's Day?  
___

Authors Note <3  
This chapter was shorter than the last one, but I gave you guys some smut to make up for it. What did you think of this chapter? I want to give you guys a hint about what's gonna happen in the next chapter but I feel like it'd be better just to wait till you read it. How was the smut in this chapter? I'm not sure if this was any good but from what you guys tell me, you all seem to like it. Thank you for reading and I hope your enjoying this fic and lmk if there are mistakes so i can fix them asap. Byeee

Love You  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count- 3007


	9. Chapter 9

02/13/2018  
Tuesday  
12:15pm

Your POV

"Hey Lisa, so what are your plans for tomorrow?" You asked one of your friends at work while eating lunch with her. She took a bite of her sandwich and grabbed her napkin to cover mouth, before speaking. 

"From what I know is that we're going out for dinner and that's all he told me. He also said, "The rest is my business." So I'm not sure what to expect with him because he's full of surprises." She said and grabbed her water and took a sip. "So what about you, you have any plans with anyone?" She asked me and wiggled her eyebrows.

You let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah I do. I've even seeing this guy for almost a month and he hasn't told me what we're doing, but I'm excited because he's full of surprises." That he was, Spencer Reid knew how to leave you speechless.

Lisa smiled and said, "Good for you girl, but I got to go check up on my patients. See you later." 

"See you." You tell her as she gets up and leaves the table. 

You still had about 10 minutes until you had to get back so you decided to text Spencer. The last time you talked to him was on Sunday and you know that you were being short with him because once you got home, you had fallen asleep, but there was more to it than you just being tired. Since your parents were there the day before, you had a wave of emotions hit you and you didn't want to talk about them yet, so you kept your conversation short. You weren't sure if he noticed or played it off as something else.

'Hey Spence.'-12:17pm

His response comes in fast, he must not be busy.

'Hey, what's up?'-12:17pm  
'Nothing much just on my break and wanted to send a quick text.What are you doing?'-12:18pm  
'I'm at work right now doing some last minute paperwork from our last case. I can't wait to see you tomorrow though.'-12:19pm  
'I can't wait to see you either, but I'll let you get back to work. Talk later?'-12:20pm  
'Yeah ok. Call me when you get home.'-12:21pm  
'I will.'-12:22pm  
Read 

You put your phone back into your pocket of your scrubs and got up and went back to work.

There was a total of 12 patients you had to check up on and you made your way to the first one, on the 5th floor. You got onto the elevator and made your way up. Once the elevator came to a full stop on your floor, you got out and walked to the nurses station.

"Can you hand me Fatima Brown's chart? Please." You asked one of the other nurses. She handed the chart to you and you said thank you and walked towards her room.

Once you walked in, you saw that Fatima was sleeping, but you really had to check her vitals. Fatima is a 23 year old woman who had a surgery scheduled for tomorrow morning and you were in charge of her labs and making sure she didn't eat anything for the next 24 hours.

"Fatima, I need to check your vitals." You say and she moves around and opens her eyes. "Ugh when is all the poking gonna stop, I'm tired of all of this shit." She groans. "I'm sorry but as soon as you get your surgery all of the poking will stop." You reassure her as you check her temperature, heartbeat, her oxygen levels, her blood, and check her labs from earlier. 

"So you got any plans tomorrow? I hear a lot of nurses and doctors talking about what they'll be doing tomorrow with their significant other. Your hot, so you got anyone to be with tomorrow?" She asks you while your drawing her blood. She winces when you put the needle in her vein. 

"Um I'm not supposed to talk about my life outside of the hospital Fatima." You tell her while you smile at the thought of tomorrow. "You do have someone to be with. I can see you're blushing. I mean who wouldn't go out with you, your hot as fuck." She says and you let out a laugh. 

"Ok Fatima, to answer your question, yes I have someone to spend it with and thank you for the compliments, but I have to go now. I'll be back at 5 to give your meds that you'll need to take before your surgery." You say as you right down all the information in her chart and write on the whiteboard at what time her surgery is scheduled.

"Bye Y/N" She called out before you walked out the door. You gave her a wave and a smile. Walking back to the nurses station, you handed them the chart and you asked for the next patients, "Can you hand me Henry Johnson's chart? Please." The same nurse handed you the chart and you said, "Thank you." 

You walked into his room and to your surprise he was awake. Usually he'd be sleeping and you'd have to come back when he woke up but not today. "Hello Mr. Johnson. How are you feeling today?" You asked as you looked through his chart reading what his nurse from last night said.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday that's for sure." He said while moving to sit up. "That's great to hear. I'm gonna check your stitches and make sure is everything is healing properly. Ok." You told him and placed his chart on the table.

You checked his stitches and everything looked good, you took off your gloves and threw them away and wrote down on his chart that everything was fine. "Alright Mr. Johnson, everything looks good and you should be able to go home later today. I'll talk to Dr. Wilson and he should be able to sign the discharge papers." 

"Thank you." He says and lays back down. "No problem." You say and walk out and repeat the same thing 10 more times.  
__

6:30pm

You were leaning against the nurses station writing down the last lab results from the last patient you checked on, when your phone rang. 

Writing down the last notes, you handed the chart to a different nurse and walked away towards the stairs. Spencer was calling. You swiped to answer the call.  
-  
"Hey." You say and opened the door for the stairs to get down to the 1st floor. You were on the 7th.   
"Hi pretty girl. You still at work?" He asks and you could hear phones ringing in the background.  
"Yeah, but I'm about to leave. I have to check on one last patient before I leave. What about you?" You ask him and you hear him sigh. "Please don't tell me you have to leave."   
"No I don't have to leave, I was just gonna tell you that I won't be able to talk to you later because my godson is gonna be over at my house tonight and he's quite a handful. But I'm about to head home."   
You sigh in relief and you say, "Ok good, but it's ok, you get to spend time with your godson. I'll just see you tomorrow."   
"Yes I'll pick you up tomorrow night, at 8:30." He tells you.   
"Ok then I'll be ready. Bye Spence, get home safe."   
"You too pretty girl. Bye."  
-

You got down to the 1st floor, slipping your phone into the pocket of your sweater. It gets cold in hospitals during the day. You got to the last patients room and you grabbed his chart which was on the door in a basket and walked in.

Putting on a new pair of gloves, you walked over to his bedside and said, "Michael, I need to change your bandages." He nodded and pulled up his gown. 

Michael is a 17 year old boy who got shot at a party. He was at with his friends and he got into a fight and the other boy had a gun. He got three G.S.W to the abdomen and he had three surgeries because one of the bullets was still inside him, but he made it through.

You put the new bandages on his wounds and walked to the trash can to throw away the old ones and your gloves. "Thank you." He said to you as he sat up on the bed. "Your welcome." You wrote down that you changed his bandages at 6:43pm and what all his vitals were. "Do you know if my mom is coming back?" He asked you.

"I'm not sure, I didn't see her out there, but if I find her, I'll tell her you're asking for her." You tell him. He nods and you say, "Goodnight Michael." and walk out the door.

Just as you got to the nurses station, you saw Michael's mom. "Mrs. Hernández, Michael was asking for you." You tell her as she got closer to you. "Oh thank you. Is everything looking ok. With his wounds?" She asks you nervously.

"Yes, everything is fine. Dr. Wilson will check up on him in the morning and so will the other nurses." You tell her. She thanks you and walks towards her son's room.  
__  
7:15pm

"Goodnight Lisa, I'll see you Friday." You say as you part ways with your friend in the parking lot. 

Getting into your car, you immediately turn on the heat because it was 32 degrees out and you only had a thin sweater on.

Driving back to your apartment after work was one of your favorite things to do, because you'd have your own personal concert. You'd sing to The Neighbourhood, Harry Styles, Lana Del Rey, and so many more artists that you'd relate too.

You would get stares from the people in the cars beside you and you didn't really care because you were simply being yourself.  
-

Twenty minutes later you got to your apartment complex and parked you car. Quickly getting on the elevator before it closed, there was an elderly woman in there as well. She offered a kind smile which you returned.

Walking out of the elevator on your floor, you tell the woman, "Have a good night." Which she responded with, "You too."

You opened your door and walked in kicked off your shoes, washed your hands in the kitchen after dropping your purse on the counter, and making a beeline to your bathroom.

You turned on the water and stripped out of your clothing. Placing your dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner, you walked back to the shower and checked if the water was at your liking and it was. 

Stepping in, you let the hot water go down your body, relaxing your muscles in your body instantly. You let out a sigh in relaxation. You ran your fingers through your hair and grabbed your shampoo and massaged it into your hair. 

Letting the suds run down your body, you grabbed your favorite body scrub and scrubbed it around your body. 

After washing the scrub off, you grabbed your conditioner and massaged in your hair. Once letting it set for a while, you rinsed your hair and then grabbed your body wash and cleaned your body.

Stepping out of the shower, you put a towel in your hair and wrapped your silk robe around your body and walked over toward your sink to brush your teeth.

You finished brushing your teeth, and started your skin care. First you used your favorite cleaner, then toner, a serum, and moisturized. 

Walking out you of the bathroom, you walked over to your dresser and grabbed a pair of gray panties and an oversized t-shirt you took from Spencer. 

You sat on the bed and grabbed your lotion and rubbed it all over your body. 

Once you finished you grabbed your phone and saw the time. 9:31pm

You sat on your bed for a while scrolling through social media's, texting back some of your friends, and debating on texting Spencer. 

Getting up from the bed, you pulled back the covers and moved some of your pillows to the chair in front of your vanity. 

Laying down in bed under the covers with shaved legs was the best feeling in the world, well almost the best feeling. 

You plugged your phone in and sent Spencer a goodnight text, followed with a picture of you in his shirt, thinking he wouldn't respond since he was with his godson, but to your surprise he responded.

'When did you even take that?'- 9:56pm  
'I grabbed it last time I was there and you're not getting it back anytime soon.'-9:57pm  
'Alright then consider it yours now. You going to bed already?' -9:58pm  
'Yeah I'm already laying down trying my best to go to sleep, but it's not working. Help?'-9:59pm  
'I would love to help you but I have to get Henry ready to go and he's watching a movie right now. His parents should get here in an hour or so, sorry.'-10:01pm  
'That's fine, I'll find something to put me sleep. Later Spence.'-10:02pm  
'Later little girl.'-10:03pm

You placed your phone on your nightstand and opened the top drawer and grabbed a bag of edibles. Before eating some, you tried to fall asleep without them, but after almost 15 minutes of trying you gave up and grabbed three gummies and popped them into your mouth.

The gummies hit you 15 minutes later and you were out like a light.

One last thought that was on your mind before finally closing your eyes was how excited your were for tomorrow.  
__

Spencer's POV

I wanted to talk to Y/N but since Henry was here, I didn't want to take my attention off of him for more than a few minutes.

JJ and Will picked him up at 11pm and he had fallen asleep watching Coraline. I was thinking of calling Y/N once they had picked him up, but she worked a 12 hour shift and she did say she had been trying to get to sleep, so I left it at that and went into my bedroom to get ready for bed.

I changed into a pair of sweats and pulled the covers from my bed and laid down. I let out a sigh in relaxation and closed my eyes letting sleep take over my body. 

One last thought in my mind was how tomorrow would go.

Author's Note <3  
Hey, so this was a filler chapter and I don't know if you see where I'm going with this but I'm excited for the next two chapters. What did you think of this one? Is there something you want to see in future chapters, let me know? Also let me know if there are any mistakes so i can fix them asap. Thank you so much for reading and hope your enjoying it as much as I love writing it. Byeee!!

Love You  
-Destiny 🤍 

Word Count: 2537


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Spencer go out for Valentine’s Day!!

02/14/2018  
Wednesday   
2:32pm

"Thank you." You said to the woman behind the counter at the store you just bought an outfit from. 

Walking out, you made your way to your car and once you were in, you turned on the car and made your way back home.  
_

Opening the door to your apartment, you set your things down on the counter and go over to the sink to wash your hands.

Taking the bags from the counter, you take them into your room and place the items on your bed. 

You weren't sure exactly what Spencer had planned, but you know for a fact, sex was involved and you weren't opposed to it. 

The first store you had went to was a lingerie store and you bought a black lace thong and a matching bra and you know for a fact Spencer will love. Next, you went to one of your favorite boutiques and bought a red suede long sleeve square collared bodycon dress for tonight and a pair of black stiletto heels. Since it was still cold here, you were going to wear a long black coat over and the entire outfit would look amazing.

You still had a few hours before you'd start getting ready, so you decided to take a nap and wake up at 4:30, giving you at least 4 hours to get ready. It didn't take you that long to get ready but if you wanted to look your best you want to take your time. 

Grabbing your things and placing them on the chair, you get under the covers and set an alarm, and you fall asleep.  
__

Spencer's POV

I'm standing in my closet trying to find something to wear for tonight, but I'm having trouble. I continued looking, until I landed on a red satin button up.

"This is perfect." I said to myself. 

I placed the shirt on the chair, and walked back into my closet to grab a pair of black slacks and my shoes. I'm not wearing converse tonight, so I opted for my pair of red bottoms. 

I know. I wasn't even the one to buy them. Rossi got them for me for my birthday a few years ago and now I'm thankful I have them. 

Placing all my items on the chair, I check the time on my watch and see that is 3:38pm. I still have a few hours before I have to get ready and pick Y/N up, so I decide on taking a nap because tonight was going to be... eventful.  
__

Your POV

You hear your alarm ringing beside you and once you have your hand on the phone, you turn it off and sit up. Stretching a bit before you get up, you scroll through your phone, looking at social media and seeing what your friends are doing today.

Desiree was going out of town with Cameron to some cabin and she told you what she had planned for him and you're fine with her telling you some details but not every single thing.

Getting up, you make your way into the bathroom to shower and earlier today you went to get waxed, so that was out of the way. Turning on the water, you stripped out of the clothing you had on and checking the water before getting in, so it wasn't too cold or too hot. The water was perfect and you hopped inside letting the water relax your body.  
_

Once you got out of the shower, you did you skin care, then made your way out to your bedroom. 

Grabbing your bra and and thong, you slipped those on and sat on the bed putting on lotion all over your body. You grab your deodorant from the bathroom and put some on then go back into your room, putting on your silk robe.

You sit down at your vanity to start your hair and makeup. Grabbing the blow dryer to dry your hair, you plug it in and start drying.

It took you about 15 minutes to dry your hair completely and you unplug the dryer and grab your curling iron from one of the drawers in your vanity and plug it in letting it heat up. 

Before curling your hair, you put on some heat protector and split your hair into sections. You were going to curl your hair in the simplest way but still look sexy.   
_ 

After about an hour and a half you finished your hair and started your makeup. You were going for a very natural look, so you filled in your eyebrows, put on foundation, concealer, little bit of blush, highlight, bronzer, a nude eyeshadow, mascara, a red wine lipstick and a pair of lashes that weren't too dramatic. 

You finished your makeup at 7:30pm so you had enough time to get dressed. Standing up, you make your way to your bed and grab your dress, undoing the zipper in the back and slipping it onto your body.

The dress was perfect. It fit your body perfect, your ass looked good and so did your boobs. 

You walked in front of the mirror and you were in aw of how you looked. The dress was long enough to cover your scars on your thighs. You went back to sit on the bed and put on your heels and now you looked hot as fuck. 

Grabbing your phone you take a few pictures and send them to Desiree.

'2 attachments'-7:45 pm

Not even a minute later she texts back.

'Damn girl you look hot as fuck. Spencer won't be able to keep his hands off you.Girl I'd so do you.'-7:46pm

You let out a laugh and send back a response.

'Thank you Des. I'm sure Spencer will have his hands all over me tonight. Lol but you already have done me so....'-7:47pm  
'Yes girl you're so gonna get laid tonight looking like that, but I remember that and I'd do it again. Got to go... Bye whore'-7:48pm  
'Later..' -7:48pm.

Putting your phone down, you go back to your vanity and spray some perfume on you and grab some lotion and put some on your legs. 

You do some final touch ups on your makeup and hair and go into the living room and wait for Spencer.  
__

Spencer's POV

I was finishing getting ready, and I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys. When my phone buzzes in my pocket as I'm about to walk out the door. I pull out my phone and see that Derek is calling me.

Derek and I haven't talked for about 3 months now and that's because he always busy with Hank or Savannah, so I find it weird that he's calling. I sit down on my couch and answer the phone.  
_  
'Hello.'  
'Hey kid, how's it going?'  
'Um it's going pretty good actually. How are you and your family?'  
'We're doing pretty good. I was calling to tell you that I might be coming to visit next week and I wanted to see if I could stop by some day.'  
'Yeah of course, that's fine. Let me know when and I will be here. Does the rest of the team know?'   
'Nah, you're the first one to know. I'm gonna call everyone later, but are you reading a book or something or does the genius have a date?'   
I smile at his question and I want to tell him because he's like my big brother.  
'Yeah, I actually do have a date Derek. I'm supposed to go pick her up in about 20 minutes.'  
'My man finally got himself a girl.'   
'Well I haven't asked her yet, but I am today.'  
'Alright then I'll leave you too it. I'll see you soon. Bye pretty boy.'  
'Bye Derek.'  
_

I stand from the couch and head out making sure my apartment is clean, just if things happen tonight. I close the door and lock up, and head out to the parking garage for my car.

'Hey, I'm on my way. You ready?'-8:10pm  
'Yeah I'm ready.'-8:11pm  
__

Your POV

Spencer sends you a text that he's on his way and you go into your room to make sure you look good and that your not forgetting anything.

You grabbed your coat, purse, and your phone, and went back into the living room.  
_

After fifteen minutes, you hear a knock at your door and you get up, making sure that it was who you were expecting. Looking through the peep hole and you see Spencer.

You open the door and have a smile on your face when you realize that you guys are matching. 

Spencer is in a trance as he looks at you. His looks at you from head to toe and says, "Wow- Y/N you look- wow. You look breathtaking." 

You smile at his comment and say, "Thank you Spence. You look handsome as always." 

He was wearing a satin red button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, two buttons undone, his gold dagger necklace, black slacks, black shiny shoes that you recognized as red bottoms, and of course he had a pinky ring.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" He asked nervously. You nodded and grabbed your things and you were both out the door. 

Once you both got to his car, he opened the door to the passenger side letting you in first, then jogging around to the driver's side. 

You had a smile on your face the entire drive to where ever he was taking you. Spencer's hand was on your left thigh, tracing patterns on it. 

"So where are we going?" You asked as you grabbed his hand that was on your thigh bringing it up to your lips. 

Spencer chuckled and said, "Ok, we're going to a dinner in downtown. The restaurant is actually across the street from the bar we met and the rest, you'll find out along the way." 

We came to a red light and he turned to look at you and he cupped your chin and brought you in for a chaste kiss. The kiss continued for a while, but then the car behind us started honking and he pulled away and continued driving.

You let out a laugh because you see that your lipstick was all over his lips and your was all messed up. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. "You have lipstick all over your lips." You said to him, while handing him a wipe. 

He grabbed the wipe and he turned into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked. He started to clean his lips and you were reapplying the lipstick to your lips. 

"You know I would rather much have your lipstick on other places besides my lips." He mumbled under his breath and you smiled at the thought of it. You leaned over to the center console and whispered in his ear, "I can make that happen." and kissed the side of his neck. 

You sat back down on your seat and Spencer was frozen, but he turned and unbuckled his seatbelt and said, "Your trouble." You shrugged your shoulders and he got out to open your door. 

Walking to the entrance of the restaurant, Spencer had his arm around your shoulder and yours was around his waist.

"Good evening, how many?" The hostess asked. "I have a reservation, under Reid for two." Spencer tells the woman. She looks through the list while you look around and you are in aw of the place. It's a fancy restaurant and there was a live band. "Right this way." 

We follow the woman to a table in the back of the restaurant. "Your server will be right with you." She says and walks away. You both sit down in front of each other and Spencer gives you a smile, which you return.

"This place is beautiful." You say as you continue to look around. "Yes it is, but there is something more beautiful sitting in front of me." He says. You turn to look at him and smile. "Spence you're so cheesy, but thank you." 

He reaches to hold your hand and you both just stare at each other. 

You both are pulled from your stares when the waiter comes, "Good evening my name is Nathan, I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you both started for drinks?" The man asks. 

Before you can say anything, Spencer speaks, "We'll both be having lemonade." The server nods and says he'd be back. 

You glare at Spencer and say, "I was gonna ask for a margarita." You pout. Spencer leans forward and you copy his action and he says in a whisper, "Lose the pout and I'd rather much have us both sober for tonight." 

He leans back in his seat and you do the same, before you can say something, the server comes with our drinks. "Are you guys ready to order or do you need a little more time?" 

You look at Spencer and you decided to tease him a bit. Bringing up your foot you drag it up his leg and ask, "What do you recommend Spence?" He stares at you with a smirk and says, "The steak with a side of potato's and some green beans is my favorite." 

You look at the server and say, "We'll both be having that." You bring your foot back down and the sever takes the menus and walks away saying the food would be out in twenty minutes.

Spencer looks at you and you flash him a smile. "Y/N your just asking for trouble." He says to you. 

You bring your hands to your heart acting as if you were hurt by his words, "Me never, trouble has its way of finding me." 

All Spencer does is nod and starts a conversation. "So tell me something you enjoy doing?" 

You grab your drink and put your lips to the cup thinking about your answer. "Well I enjoy to reading, writing sometimes, dancing, spending time with you, but there are a lot more things I enjoy doing. What about you Dr. Reid?" You say and lean forward pushing your cleavage a bit.

Spencer shakes his head with a smile and says, "I enjoy reading. You obviously know that already. Spending time with my team which is basically my family, star gazing, watching my favorite movies, and being with you." 

You smile as he mentions that he enjoys spending time with you.   
_

The conversation goes on for a while. You both talked about hobbies you both have, some stories about your jobs, and your friends.

The food came out and you were in love with it. "Spencer this is delicious." You tell him as you put a piece of steak in your mouth. You basically moan as you chew your food because it was just that good. 

He nods in agreement and watches your reactions to the food. 

We continue eating having small talk here and there with compliments being thrown at one another, when you notice someone you recognize. 

"You ready to go?" Spencer asks as the server brought back his card. "Yeah." Was all you said and stood up and he intertwined his fingers with yours.

We walked to the front of the restaurant, when you hear your name being called, "Y/N?" You turned because it was who you had recognized.

"Hey Lisa." You say and give her a hug, you see there is a man standing next to her and you know that it's her boyfriend. 

"Y/N this is my boyfriend Luke. Luke this is my friend Y/N from work." Lisa says. You turn to look at Spencer and he was looking down at the ground. 

"Hi Luke, it's very nice to meet you. This is Spencer-." You started but didn't know exactly what to call him, but what they said next surprised you. 

"Oh don't worry, we know him." Luke and Lisa say.

You looked over at Spencer and he says, "Y/N I work with Luke in the BAU and I've met Lisa when he first introduced us to her. Hey guys." He waved at them and you didn't know what to say. 

"Well anyways, nice to see you both, but we have to go now. Bye." Spencer says and you both walk out the restaurant.

We made it back to the car and you looked over at Spencer and he looks upset. "Whats wrong?" You ask him. 

He shakes his head and says, "Nothing." You don't believe him but you don't push it. 

"Ok where to now?" You ask and put on your seatbelt. "The park." He says and starts the car and drives off.   
__

The entire drive to the park was spent in silence. You don't know why, but he seemed nervous as we got closer to the park. 

10:43pm

We got there and he told you wait so he could open the door for you. Once you were out he puts his hand around your waist and you smile knowing that he wasn't upset anymore and leaned into his chest. 

We started walking around in silence at first, but we came to a bridge that looked over the river that flowed through the entire park. 

"Y/N can I tell you something?" He breaks the silence and looks down at you. 

You look at him and you start getting worried because you don't know what he could say. He sees your worried expression and says, "It's ok it's nothing bad. At least I hope it isn't." 

You nod and he starts, "Well I told you how I like spending time with you and your such a beautiful, smart, funny, kind person and I just want to get to know you better, so will you be my girlfriend?" 

Oh my god. 

He keeps his eyes on you the entire time and you press your lips against his. 

"It's about time you asked. I was sort of getting worried that you'd never ask. You said when you pulled away. Spencer then pulls you in for another kiss and you are in pure bliss.

He pulls away and we continue walking around the park for maybe half an hour hand in hand. Occasionally stoping to kiss.  
-  
We got back to the car and before getting in, Spencer pulls you in for another kiss by the neck and he says in between the kiss, "Your gonna pay for all the teasing you did at the restaurant little girl."  
_______

Authors Note <3  
Don't hate me for the cliffhanger but oh my god someone else knows about Y/N from the BAU... What's gonna happen there? Also I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I was so busy with school and wasn't feeling the best so I did it today and I'm loving the way this fic is turning out. I love all the comments I get and I love all of you for reading.

Love You  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 3195


	11. Chapter 11

SMUT WARNING  
______________

11:23pm

We were in the car heading back to his apartment and there was so much sexual tension building between us. The entire drive was filled with teasing and small touches here and there but nothing more. 

Spencer parked his car and got out to open the door for you. Holding onto your hand as you both walked towards the elevator, Spencer leaned down to kiss your cheek and when he pulled away, you did the same to him. Leaving your lipstick on his cheek.

As soon as we entered the elevator, he pulled you in smashing his lips onto yours. He grabbed onto your left thigh pulling it to rest on his hip, keeping your leg up as he pushed you against the wall, trailing his lips down to your neck. You tilt you head to the side to give him more access, he continues kissing your neck leaving hickies in his wake that'll be a bitch to cover up, but you don't care. 

The elevator stops on his floor and he doesn't stop, you pull him off you and smash your lips onto his. You continue to kiss him as you both stumble your way to his door. Once you made it to his door, you begin kissing down his neck making sure your lipstick stays on him as he takes out his keys to open the door. 

The door swings open and your back is against the door, causing it to close. Your kisses grew sloppy as you ran your fingers through his hair earning a groan from him. 

Spencer dropped his hands from your waist to the backs of your thighs to lift you, and you wrapped your legs around him as he walked over to his room. He brought his lips down to your jawline, letting out a small whine as he nips the skin. 

Once in the room, he places you down in front of the bed and says, "Take this off." You smile at him and reach for the zipper in the back. 

The dress slowly falls off your body and you step out of it, only left in the black lace thong and bra. Spencer trails his eyes down your entire body taking in your appearance and smirks. 

"Did you wear this for me little girl?" He asks walking around you and stays behind you leaving kisses on your neck.

"Only for you." You breathe out. Spencer's hand went up to reach your hair and he pulls is lightly causing your head to lean on his shoulder. 

"Your gonna be punished for what you did at the restaurant earlier." He whispers in your ear. You close your eyes, just the thought of him punishing you was turning you on.

You start to think of something to say but what comes out of your mouth surprises the both of you. "Don't you have any handcuffs laying around here Doctor?" You ask. Spencer stops his movements on your neck and moves to stand in front of you.

"Are you sure?" He asks you looking into your eyes trying to see if you were lying. You were so sure about it.

"Yes." You answered honestly. 

Spencer pushed you down gently on the bed and hovered over you smashing his lips onto yours. He reached under you to unclasp your bra and when he did, he tossed it somewhere in the room. His right hand went down to your clothed pussy and he slipped his fingers through to rub your clit. 

You threw your head back in pleasure and once he saw you do that, he pulled away and stood up. He walked into his closet, and you moved yourself up the bed to be in the middle and when he came out, you saw handcuffs in his hands. 

He stood in front of the bed and started to undress. You watched as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, revealing his slightly toned body. He kicked of his shoes and took of his pants and was left in gray boxers.

He sees you staring at him, and he climbs onto the bed. He rests his knee between your legs, forcing them apart. He grabs onto both of your wrists and puts the cuffs on. "Are these the ones you use for work?" You ask generally curious. 

Spencer looks down at you and smiles. The fact that he's using his work cuffs is ten times better. 

Once he finished, he put your restrained hands above your head, and makes his way down to pull of your panties off. He also tossed them somewhere in the room. 

He steps back and scans your entire body. "Your so fucking beautiful Y/N." He says in aw, and he leans back down, placing himself above you kissing you gently before bringing his lips down to your neck, nipping at the skin causing you to jolt. He brings his lips down to your nipple taking it in his mouth making you throw your head back and moan. He continues to work on your nipple before taking it in between his teeth pulling on it. 

"Oh my— Fuck Spence." You scream out in pleasure.

He begins to work down your torso kissing it before getting to your core. He licks up your slit making you whimper. 

"You're already so wet for me little girl and I've barely touched you yet." He moans out.

"Just being with you makes me wet now please do something." You exclaim.

Spencer smiles at you before he brings his head between your legs, gently kissing your clit before he takes it in his mouth. You sink your head into the pillow and moan out in pleasure along with his name. He brings his tongue down to your entrance playing with it before he drove into you. 

You arched your back as he switched from flicking his tongue over your clit and driving his tongue in and out of you. He moved his hand up your body to palm your breast holding you down. "Fuck." You moaned out, trying to pull away from him, but he held onto you by your hips. Spencer's tongue flicked over your clit rapidly. You back your hips as his teeth graze over you clit. You scream out his name as you feel your release nearing.

Spencer's quickly stops what he's doing making you whine out. "What the fuck?" You yell out to him from the loss of contact. 

"That's one of your punishments. Your not allowed to come until I say so." He smirks at you. 

"Fuck you." You pout. 

Spencer licks up your slit one more time before coming up to meet your face. "I think punishment looks good on you." He tells you. "Wanna taste?" He asks you and you eagerly nod your head. He holds onto the sides of your face making you open your mouth. He spits into your mouth and you swallow tasting yourself. He kisses you again before crawling off you to take off his boxers.

He crawls back onto the bed and looks into your eyes and says, "If I do something that you don't like, please tell me ok. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." 

"How about we have a safe word. I'll say RED for you to stop and YELLOW to stop what you're doing and try something else." You tell him. 

Spencer looks at you in disbelief. "What?" You question him. He smiles and says, "You amaze me." And kisses you before pulling away and he pumps his dick a few times before he slams into you. 

A loud moan is ripped out from the back of your throat. He pulls out of you, then slams back into you without warning burying himself deep inside of you. You wrap your legs around his waist making a tighter space for him to move. "You feel so fucking good Y/N." He moans out loudly. He brings his left hand up to hold your restrained hands down and the other hand to your hips. 

"Harder daddy, harder." You moan out throwing your head back into the pillow desperate for more.

He lets go of your hands and has both hands on your hips and picks up his pace. He begins to slam into you at a faster pace earning a string of moans to come out from you. He continues to ram into you and with each thrust you curl your toes and moan out explicits along with his name. 

A mix of whines and moans are filled in the room. Spencer brings his hand down to your clit and begins rubbing it with each thrust making you clench around him. 

"Fuck, do that again." He moans out. 

You clench around him again as he rams into you, a whine coming off his tongue as you clenched around him. You let out a cry as you felt your orgasm nearing. You roll your eyes to the back of your head and slam your head back into the pillows. Spencer increases the pressure on your clit as his dick slammed into your sweet spot. 

"Please." You cry out. Your sure your mascara is running down your face. 

"Please what?" 

"Please let my come. I need too."

"Why should I let you come?" 

"Because I've been good. Please let me cum." You cry. 

Spencer leans over to whisper in your ear and holds onto your throat and says, "I don't ever want you to tease me in public, that's for me to do to you. Not the other way around." 

"Ok I'm sorry daddy. It won't happen again." You breathe out.

"Go ahead and come on my dick little girl. Be a good little slut and come." 

You let out a loud moan as your legs shook uncontrollably and your orgasm hit you like a fucking train. You clench around him and cry out his name as you can on his dick. Spencer continued to thrust into you to ride out your orgasm. 

You feel his dick twitch inside of you and he shoots his cum into you as he moans out your name. He pulled out of you and walked into the bathroom to grab a towel to clean the mess in between your thighs. 

Before he could clean you, you ask, "Can you take off the cuffs first?" He immediately grabs the keys and takes them off and you had an idea. You used your fingers to gather some of yours and his cum and bring it to your lips. You lick them clean while keeping eye contact with him and his mouth is hanging open. 

"Little girl you are-." He says before you cut him off. 

"I'm what daddy? Hot, sexy, or beautiful." You tease as you repeat your action again. Spencer grabs you by the throat and pushes you down into the mattress. 

You let out a laugh and Spencer says, "Yes, you are hot, sexy and beautiful, but your my little girl now and nobody else's. Your Mine." He says before he kisses you deeply and bites your lip. 

Letting out moan, he pulls away and says, "I wanna hear you say it." You bite your lip and say seductively, "I'm yours daddy and your mine. Nobody else's." Spencer smiles at your words and kisses you again.

"Come on I need to clean you up." He says after he pulls away. "Can you stand?" You nod thinking you can, but once your feet hit the ground you fall into Spencer's arms. 

He laughs a little but picks you up bridal style and takes you into the bathroom. 

He sets you down on the toilet and walks out to let you do your business. Once you finished, you call out for him. "Spencer!" He walks in with a pair of boxers and a hoodie in his hand. "I brought you some clothes." 

He picks you up and sets you down on the counter and you wash you hands and he helps you change. "What time is it?" You ask as you skip your head through the hoodie. He peaks out of the bathroom and says, "It's 1am." Damn it was that late already.

Spencer picks you up and takes you out to the bedroom and places you on the bed. You notice that he changed the sheets. He pulled back the covers and you crawled into the bed and he did the same. 

He lays down and he opens his arms signaling for you to come closer. You do so and place your head on his bare chest and he wraps his arm around your shoulder. He kisses the top of your head and you kiss his bare chest.

"I had a really great time today Spence." You say and smile at the events that took place today. 

"Me too baby. I'll never forget it." He says and runs his fingers through your hair. 

You let out a laugh and say, "You'll never forget it, you have an eidetic memory. Even though I don't have an eidetic memory, I still remember today."

He kisses your temple and says, "You tired?" 

"No. You?" You say and look up at him and he's smirking. 

"Round 2?" He asks.

You immediately straddle him and the activities from tonight were repeated twice. 

Well maybe three or four times. 

__________________

Authors Note <3  
I don't really have much to say but thanks for reading and I hope your enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for 5K on this fic and 13K on Just You and Me. Never did I think I'd get this many read but I did and I'm thankful for all of you and that your loving my fics. Anyways thanks for reading and follow my tik tok if you don't already it ssadestiny19. BYEEE

Love You  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2315


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer leaves for work and Reader decides to tease him.

USE OF DRUG (WEED)   
_________________

02/15/2018  
Thursday   
2:16pm

The next day, you wake up to hearing Spencer talking. You weren't sure if someone was with him or if he was on the phone. You get up from the bed and your legs are sore as fuck. 

Slowly walking around the room to look for the hoodie you had on last night, you see it by his dresser on the floor. 

You changed quickly and grabbed your phone to check the time. It's 2:16pm. Damn 

Walking closer to the door, you peaked through and saw Spencer on the couch with the phone to his ear. You walk out and sit next to him. He gives you soft smile which you return. 

"Ok. Thank you for letting me know and I'll see you tomorrow." He says before hanging up. 

"You're leaving?" You ask him. A hint of sadness in your voice.

Spencer grabs onto you and pulls you onto his lap. You wince a bit and he kisses the top of your head and says, "Yeah, I have a teaching seminar in New York. I'm gonna be there for a week and I should be back next Friday." 

"Ok. What time do you leave?" You ask him while putting your head on his shoulder. He starts to rock us a bit and he says, "In two hours." 

You were hoping for it to be a later time but he has to go early. "Alright then, can you take me home?" You say lifting yourself from his lap, but he pulls you back onto him. "Not yet, I wanna hold you for a bit before I have to go." He tells you and you're sure your heart skipped a beat. 

He cups your cheek and pulls you in for a kiss before you stopped him and said, "Wait I have morning breath." You get up and walk to the bathroom to brush your teeth quickly and once you came out, you basically jumped back onto his lap and smashed your lips to his.

"Baby, I need to get ready." Spencer says in between the kiss as you start to grind your hips. You can feel him getting hard under you, "Y/N I'm serious." He says more in a serious way. 

You stop all movements and cross your arms in front of you and pout, "You're no fun. We could be quick." Spencer shakes his head and his right hand goes up to your throat pulling you close to him. 

"I know we can be quick, but if I'm going to fuck you I want it to last longer, so when I come back, you'll get what you want." He says and pulls you in for one last kiss. He places his hand on your thigh slowly making his way up when he feels that you're not wearing anything underneath.

"No panties?" He questions with a smirk. 

"I couldn't find them. I don't know where you threw them last night." You say. Spencer reaches into the pocket of his sweats and says, "These ones?" 

You opened your hand so he could give them to you but he just put them back into his pocket. "You have one of my t-shirts and two of my hoodies, I think it's fair if I get to keep these." 

"Ugh fine." You groan. 

Spencer lifted you off him and placed you down on the couch and said, "I'm gonna get ready then I'll take you home." And gave you a chaste kiss and walked into his bedroom.  
_

"Let's go." Spencer announces. You grab all your things and walk out with him to his car. 

Once in the car you text Desiree to see if she could come over and you wait for her response and she texts back immediately saying she could. 

Spencer starts driving to your apartment, when he says, "Hey I'm gonna call you when ever I have a chance to ok." You nod, but he wants to hear you say it. "Use your words Y/N." 

"Ok I'll be waiting for your calls then." You say and give him a smile.  
_

He pulled up to your apartment and he got out to open the door for you. You love that he's such a gentleman. "I'll see you next week then?" You ask him. "Of course." He reassures you. 

He pulls you in for a kiss and you pull away and hug him saying, "Be safe Spence." 

"I will baby. Alright I got to go." Spencer says and walks back into his car and before he drives away he blows you a kiss and waves at you. 

You do the same and he smiles at you before driving away. Turning around, you walk up the steps into your building and go up to your floor. 

Once you're on your floor, you see Des at your door. You smile and she lets out a laugh as she sees your appearance. Spencer's sweater, a pair of boxers, and a pair of shoes you had left at Spencer's place. 

"Well by the looks of it, I can tell you had a great Valentine's Day." She teases. You open your door and let her in and say, "Shut up the fuck up." 

"So what did you guys do?" She asks as she sits down on the couch turning on the tv. "Can I tell you after I shower?" You say dropping your things on the floor by the laundry room. "Yeah that's fine." She says and you walk up behind her kissing her cheek. "Thanks." She hums in response and you walk into your bathroom to shower.  
_

"So what did you guys do?" Desiree asks you as your making a soup. Since you haven't eaten all day. 

"Well we went out for dinner at this restaurant that was across the street from the bar we met. Le Diplómate." You say before Des cuts you off. 

"That's so cute. Ok what else?" 

"After dinner we actually bumped into one of my friends from work. Lisa and her boyfriend Luke, which was funny because Spencer already knew both of them. He works with Luke and he had met Lisa when Luke and her started dating." 

Desires gasps and says, "Small world."

You nod and continue, "We left the restaurant and we went to Dumbarton Park and we walked around a bit before he asked me to be his girlfriend." 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Des basically yells out. You laugh at her reaction and she stares at you waiting for your response.

"I of course said yes." You told her. "Ok what happened after that?" She asks. Um there is no way you're gonna tell her that Spencer handcuffed you during sex, so you just shortened your story.

"Um we went back to his apartment and had sex a couple of times. I'm not giving you any details about it, just that he always leaves me surprised by what he can do." You say and continue as she nods. "That was pretty much it. We talked a bit before he brought me here and he's gonna be gone for a week for a teaching seminar in New York."

"I have no words but— my best friend has a boyfriend." Desiree sang around your apartment. She eventually sat down again and said, "So how are you feeling about this though? Given everything you've been through." 

"Well I'm happy now and I have my days where I slip up, but I feel like now that I have Spencer I can be able to get better and just live my life the way I've wanted and be happy." You say honestly as you serve yourself a bowl of soup. "You sure you don't want some?" You ask Des.

"Nope I'm good, I ate before I came here." She tells you and she starts another episode of AHS.

Since you already knew what her and Cameron did yesterday, you didn't want to ask because she gets way into detail with things and I don't need to picture those things.   
_  
9:54pm

After watching the entire season of Cult, you had an idea. "Are you gonna stay or are you leaving?" You ask her as you get up to wash your plate and hers since she did end up eating. 

"I can stay if you want me too. Why?" She says as she follows you into the kitchen. 

"Do you wanna smoke?" You turn to face her and she gives you a smile and says, "Fuck yes. What do you have?" 

You run into your room and grab the box from your drawer and open it to see you have two joints and you also have some wraps, indica, and edibles. 

"I have two joints so one for each of us and I have some things to wrap blunts, if we want to. I also have some edibles and my bong is in my closet if you want that instead." You say as you walk out of your room.

Desiree smiles at you and walks out to the balcony. You follow her out there and you both sit on the chairs you have outside.

When she comes over, you guys either drink or smoke or both, but other times you guys sit and talk about life.

You pass her a joint and the lighter and she flicks her joint on and you do the same. You both bring the joints to your lips inhaling, then exhaling after 15 seconds. Plumes of smoke drift out of our lips and disappear into the night sky.

10:04pm

This goes on for about ten minutes and you both finish the joints. "Do you wanna wrap? I'm gonna get some snacks." Desiree says. She's the one who gets high and always eats. You on the other hand just sit and think about the future and how your life would have been if your sister was still alive. 

You nod and grab your tray and start wrapping two blunts for the both of you. 

"Hey you have brownies. Why didn't you tell me you made brownies Y/N?" You let out a laugh as Desiree comes back out with a bag of chips, brownies, soda, candy, and another bowl of soup.

"I didn't make the brownies, I bought them at the store two days ago." You tell her as she set all the food down on the small table. "Here." You hand her the blunt and she grabs the lighter and flicks hers on. You do the same and immediately bring it to your lips inhaling then exhaling. 

"You know I never thought that I'd have a boyfriend right now. I thought I'd be single and still be sleeping around at 21, but look at me now." Des says as she takes another hit. 

"Why did you think that?" You ask her curiously. 

"I don't know. I just didn't see myself with someone, but now I've met Cameron and he's so good with me and my god he's so good at—." 

"Ok Im gonna stop you right there because I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence." You say and you both end up dying of laughter.

"I love you whore." She says randomly. 

You face her and take another hit of the blunt, blowing the smoke in her face and kiss her cheek and say, "Love you more whore." 

Desiree starts eating some of the brownies and you start staring into the night sky trying to make sense of your life and how much different everything is. In a good way though. 

Right?

10:26pm

"I'm done." Des says as she puts the small piece of the blunt on the tray. "Me too." You place yours down and say, "Are we done or do you want something else?" You ask her as you start putting your things away. 

"Nah I'm good. I'm gonna go use the bathroom and change and head to bed. I'm high as fuck right now and need to go to sleep." She says and walks back into the house.

You grab your things and all the food she had brought outside and put everything away. 

As you went to grab a glass of water, you heard your phone ringing. 

"Y/N someone's calling you!" Desires yells out from your room.

You go into your room and grab your phone and you see that Spencer is calling you. Walking back into the living room, you sit down and answer the phone.  
_  
'Hey Spence.' You say with a smile.  
'Hi sweet girl. What are you doing?' He asks you.  
'Um I'm hanging out with Desiree at home. You remember her right?'   
'Yeah I remember her.'  
'Wait isn't it like 1am over there already?'  
'Yeah but I can't sleep, so I called you.'   
'Aww you were thinking about me?' You say in a teasing manner, trying your best to sound as sober as possible.  
'How can I not when my girlfriend is gorgeous.' He tells you and you come up with an idea.  
'Spence I got to go, Desiree is not feeling good. She's had a lot to drink tonight.' Wow what a great lie.  
'Ok, um do you work tomorrow?'  
'No I have someone covering for me tomorrow too, but I do work Saturday-Thursday.'   
'Alright then I'll call you tomorrow. Bye sweet girl.'  
'Bye Spence, be safe.'  
_

You get up from the couch and run into your room and see that Desiree is already asleep in bed. Taking off the pair of sweats and sweater you have on, you throw on a pair of purple lace panties and a matching bra and one of Spencer's hoodies over. 

Going into the bathroom, you make your hair messy looking but still sexy. When you finish, you go to your full length mirror in the corner of your room and get down on your knees. 

You're surprised that your able to do all of this while high. Lifting up the sweater a bit to show your stomach and the panties, you take the pictures. Once you took enough in that pose, you took the sweater off and stayed on your knees, and you put one hand down on the ground arching your back a bit and took the pictures. 

After a few minutes you chose the best looking ones and sent them to him.

'So you don't miss me too much.'-10:44 pm  
*5 attachments* -10:45pm

You let them go through and you went into the bathroom to brush you teeth and wash your face.

Once you walked out, you sit down at your vanity and scroll through social media and then you see a notification.

Spencer sent you 1 text and an attachment.

S- 'Little girl, you're gonna get it when I get back and if you keep this shit up, don't expect me to do give you something.'

You open the text and see the attachment and it's his very prominent bulge poking through his grey sweatpants. Immediately sending back a text, you want to tease him because it's what you do best after all.

You send him another picture, but in this one, you had taken off the bra and you obviously didn't show your face, but Spencer will know it's you.

'Oh you really think I'm gonna listen.'-10:57pm  
*1 attachment*

He doesn't send a text back so you leave it at that but have to send one last text and picture. 

The picture is of you in a purple silk negligee and you're on all fours arching your back with your ass in the air and you can see the purple panties.

'Goodnight daddy. I hope you don't miss me to much.'-11:08pm  
*1 attachment'

You change back into your sweats and a sweater and get into bed and once your head hit the pillow you felt how high you were and damn you were high as fuck.

Before closing your eyes, your phone buzzes and you grab it seeing Spencer's text.

S- 'Oh baby you have no idea what you're in for when I get back home.' -11:14pm

You text back.

Y- 'I'll be counting the days.'-11:15pm

S- 'It's hilarious seeing how you think this is funny.'-11:16pm

Y- 'Oh but it is funny. Goodnight Dr. Reid.'-11:17pm

S-'Good night little girl.'-11:17pm  
_

You put your phone down on the nightstand and you instantly fall asleep. Damn you were really that fucking high. 

Author's Note <3  
Ok so we got to have a chapter were Y/N hangs out with Des and I wanna hang out with them. LOL. But what did you think of this chapter? I don't really have much to say but thanks for reading and hope your enjoying this fic. I love you all. BYEEE

Love You  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2829


	13. Chapter 13

SEXUAL HARASSMENT 

02/17/2018  
Saturday   
10:32pm

Spencer's POV

I'm sitting in my hotel and I've been trying to call Luke, but like always he doesn't answer the damn phone. 

'This is Luke Alvez can't come to the phone right now. Try again later.'  
'Luke call me back I need to talk to you.'

I place my phone down on the nightstand and just as I'm about to go into the bathroom to take a shower, my phone rings. 

Finally

I grab my phone and see that Luke is calling. 

'Hey Reid. What do you need?'  
'I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past 2 hours. I need you to do something for me.'  
'Chill out. We were out on case and I was filling out paperwork. What is it?'  
'I need you to not tell anyone about what you saw on Wednesday. I don't need anyone else knowing about Y/N. Yet.'  
'Alright I won't tell anyone, but who else knows about her?'  
'Rossi saw me with her a few weeks ago, but seriously Luke you cannot tell anyone. Not even Penelope.'   
'Ok I already said I wouldn't, but next time come into work with no hickies and no one will ask question. Got to go.'  
'Alright bye.'  
_

I let out a sigh of relief. It's not that I don't want anyone to know about Y/N, because believe me I do. I just want to have time with her before she meets everyone else. I know she'd get along with Emily and Penelope very well. 

Before going into the bathroom, I grab my towel, clothes and my toiletries. I get into the bathroom and turn on the water to get it warm enough, and I take off all my clothes and place them on the counter and get in.  
_

After showering, I brushed my teeth and got my things ready for tomorrow. I have a meeting with the administrator at the University I've been going to and I have a feeling that they will ask if I'm interested in taking a job as a professor here. If they do, my answer will be no.

I lay down in bed and before closing my eyes, I grab my phone and send a text to Y/N. I know that she's at work right now but she'll see it when she gets off from her shift. 

S- 'Good night baby.' -10:54pm

I set my phone down and I get under the covers and close my eyes. 

Before my body is taken over with sleep, I hear my phone ring. I turn around and grab my phone and see that Y/N sent a text.

Y- 'Good night. I'm counting the days to see you again.' -10:55pm

I wasn't expecting a text back from her because she was still at work, but she was probably on a break. 

S- 'Me too sweet girl.'-10:55pm

I put my phone back down on the nightstand and make sure to plug it in and turn on my alarm. 

As soon as I lay back down, I instantly fall asleep.  
_

Your POV

7:55pm

Since Spencer was three hours ahead, it was almost 11 in New York, but for you it was almost 8. You didn't get off of your shift until 9 and you still had to talk with Dr. Wilson about one of his patients. 

You get into the elevator and go up to the fourth floor and meet Dr. Wilson at the nurses station. 

"Y/l/n, what time to you get off your shift?" Wilson asks you as you stand next to him.

"In about an hour. Why?" You tell him as you looked up at the clock on the wall. 

"I need you to go up to the fifth floor and check up on Rosa Martinez. She's in room 532 and I sent Baker up there almost an hour ago and he still hasn't came to me. She needs her vitals checked and her meds for the night." He says and looks at you. 

"Fine, but do you still need me down here?" 

"No I got it covered. If you see Baker, tell him that I'm looking for him and so is Richardson." 

You nod and walk away towards the elevator again. 

Once on the fifth floor, you walk to the nurses station and ask Mary for the chart you need. "Hi Mary. Can you hand me Rosa Martinez's chart? Room 532." She nods and hands you the chart and you look through it and see that no one has checked on her since 2pm.

Walking into her room, Rosa is sitting up scrolling through her phone. She's a 35 year old woman who has a heart transplant surgery scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. 

"Hi Rosa, I'm Y/N. Has anyone been in here to check your vitals? Maybe a nurse named John Baker?" 

She sets her phone down on the tray beside her and sighs saying, "Nope. No one has been in here since 2. Has Dr. Wilson said anything about my surgery tomorrow?"

You write down on her chart her heartbeat, oxygen levels and grab a pair of gloves to take her blood. "Well I can't give you an answer to that question, but since I'm taking your vitals and giving you your meds, I think everything is fine." You tell her honestly.

"Good. That's good. Thank you."

You give her a smile and you get the final tube of blood when you hear the door open. 

"Sorry Rosa that I'm late. I was checking up on another patient down the hall." The voice you were hoping not to hear tonight had to appear. John. You roll your eyes as he comes closer to the bed.

"Y/l/n? What are you doing in here? She's not even your patient." He says as you write down the last of her vitals and grab her meds and hand them to her. 

"I'm aware of that, but Wilson said he had sent you here almost an hour ago and you hadn't gone to give him her chart, so he sent me. Also he and Richardson are looking for you." You tell him with nothing but annoyance in your voice. 

He doesn't say anything just walks out of the room. 

"Alright Rosa, everything looks good and Dr. Wilson will come in and speak with you in the morning. No food for the next 24 hours. Have a good night Rosa and I hope your surgery goes well." You say to her as you write on the board the time of her surgery.

"Thank you Y/N. You have a good night as well." She says with a smile which you returned.

Once you're out of her room, you head to the elevator with Rosa's chart. Just before the doors close, John slips in. You let out groan as he walked in.

John stands next to you and he's a little too close for your liking. You look up at the numbers going down on the elevator and once we hit the 4th floor, you feel John squeeze your ass and bring his hand down your thigh.

Fuck this shit. 

You immediately turn to face him and slap him across the face. "You're a fucking pig you know that. I don't know how many times I have to tell you John, but just because you keep asking me out, I'm never going to say yes. I've heard what you do when you actually take a girl out, don't think that no one talks about the things you do when you actually get the chance to take them out. Oliva, Teresa, Denise, Sammie, Kayla, Ashley, Megan, do you want me to continue because they all said the same things, including this, it's small." And just as you finished talking, the elevator came to a complete stop on the first floor and you walked out not even seeing the look on his face. 

Knocking on Richardson office door, you hear his voice, "Come in." 

You walk in and Dr. Wilson is sitting in front of his desk speaking with him. "I have Rosa Martinez's chart." You say and hand it to Wilson. "Thank you. Did you see Baker anywhere?" He asks you. 

You make a face of disgust as you think about what just happened. "Um yeah I did. I told him that you were both looking for him and I thought he'd already come to speak with you but I was wrong. When I was on my way down here, he got into the elevator with me and he um-." Your cut off by the door opening. And in walks John Baker.

"Y/N we'll finish this conversation once I talk with Baker." Richardson tells you and you give him a nod and walk out with Wilson and wait outside his office. 

Wilson offers you a smile and thanks you and walks away.  
_

Twenty minutes had passed and you see the door open and John comes out with an angry face. He looks at you and says, "You fucking bitch. This is all your fault." And walks away.

"Y/l/n come in." Richardson says. 

You walk back into his office and sit down and ask, "What happened?" 

"I fired John Baker. I know what you were going to say earlier because a few complaints have been made about him this morning and I don't tolerate any of that behavior in the hospital. You won't be seeing him anymore Y/N. If you want you can talk with the police and make a statement if you still don't feel safe, but that's entirely up to you." Richardson tells you.

"Thank you sir, but I don't think I need to speak with the police."

"Ok. Well that's all and you can go ahead and get back to your patients."

You give him a nod and a smile and walk out his office. 

Making your way to the stairs, you see Oliva and Denise walking together. Quickly walking over to them, you have to tell them what happened. 

"Hey Olivia, Denise, I need to tell you both something." You say as you caught up to them.

They both say, "What's up?"

You smile and say, "John Baker was just fired." 

The girls faces immediately change from exhaustion to happiness that they will not have to deal with him at work anymore. "Oh my god, what happened?" Denise asked.

"Well he um put his hands on me earlier and when I went in to talk with Richardson, John walked in and he spoke with him and Richardson told me that a lot of the nurses have been filing complaints about him since this morning." 

"Finally. I've talked with Richardson about John so many times, but I guess it took more of us to speak up about it, but at least he's finally gone." Olivia says. 

You nod and give them a smile and say, "Alright I got to go. See you both tomorrow." 

"Bye Y/N. Thank you for telling us." They both say as you walk away.  
_

9:30pm

Unlocking the door to your apartment, you walk in taking off your shoes and placing your keys in the bowl by the door. You walk into the kitchen and place your bag on the counter and go over to the sink and wash your hands. 

You grab your phone out of your bag and see that your friend Jen had texted you an hour ago.

J- 'Hey Y/N you busy?'-8:30pm

Shit

Y- 'Hey I'm sorry, I was at work and just got home. What's up?'-9:31pm  
J- 'It's fine, don't worry about it. Nothing serious. I just wanted to know if you'd come out for drinks with me, but Arianna came with me. It's all good.  
Y- 'Alright sorry again.'

You place your phone down on the counter and walk towards your bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower.  
_

After your shower, you do your night routine. Skin care, brush your teeth, brush your hair, apply lotion all over your body, and lay down in bed grabbing your laptop and watch AHS.

You watch a total of three episodes and you close your laptop and put it on your nightstand with your phone and make sure to plug it in and set your alarm.

You get under your covers and get comfortable and let sleep take over your body immediately. 

Author's Note <3  
This was a filler chapter and I'm not sure how to feel about this one but it will be very important later on. ;) Anyways I don't have a lot to say because I just wrote this at 12 AM, but thanks for reading my fic and I hope your ready for what's to come.... BYEEE

Love You   
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2151


	14. Chapter 14

FLUFF

02/20/2018  
Tuesday   
6:24pm

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." You say to your last patient you had to check up on and walk out the room. 

Handing the chart to the nurse, you walk towards the elevator and get in to go down to the 1st floor. 

You haven't told Spencer what happened with John and you want to let him know, but you're not sure how he'll react to it. Obviously he's gonna be mad, but he also is an FBI agent, so...

Once you got to the 1st floor, you walked away towards the break room and grabbed all your things and left. 

You walked out of the hospital and headed to your car and drove back home.  
_  
7:45pm

When you got home you did what you do every time you get back from the hospital. 

Shower, skin care, make something to eat, watch tv, and call Spencer. If he's awake.

'Hi baby. I miss you.' You hear Spencer say and you know that he has a smile on his face.  
'Hi babe. I miss you too. Only two more days till I get to see you again.'  
'Only 48 hours 15 minutes and 44 seconds till I get to see you.' He says and you get up from your couch and go into your room.  
'You know that there is this thing called FaceTime. Right?' You tell him as you lay down in bed.   
'Yes I know what that is.' And as soon as you said that, an incoming FaceTime call from Spencer comes through.

You answer the call and you see your handsome boyfriends face. The light of the phone is illuminating his perfect face and his chiseled jawline.

'Why didn't I think of this before? We could have been able to see each other.' Spencer says as he brings a hand to run over his face.   
'You let out a small laugh and say, 'Its ok, I feel like if called you when I got off from work, I'd either wake you or you'd be already getting ready to go to sleep.'  
'Baby I don't care what time it is, I've told you before I will talk no matter what. Remember?'   
'Yes I remember. You told me that after we had sex on your couch. Our second date.' You say with a giggle leaving your lips.   
'Mhm one of my favorite days if you ask me. So, how are you are doing?' He says with a smirk.  
'I'm doing ok. I've been working a lot to keep my mind off of things. When I get home I do the same thing everyday. How's New York though?'  
'It's ok. It's been raining these past few days and it gets fucking cold at night. But what do you need to keep off your mind?'  
'I have to think of other things, so I don't miss you too much.' You say honestly with a smile on your face and you see Spencer flash you a smile.   
'I miss you too. Look I got to go. I really want to talk more but I have a meeting at 8. I'll see you in a few days.' Spencer says and you can see his smile disappear as he tells you he has to go.  
'Ok I don't want to keep you up. I'll text you tomorrow.'  
'Alright good night baby. You get some sleep too I can tell you're tired.' He says flashing you a smile.  
'I will. Good night babe.'

You hang up and throw your phone to the side of you and cover your face with your hands as you feel yourself get hot. You know for a fact that you're blushing like crazy. 

After pulling yourself together, you get up from your bed and go into the bathroom to brush your teeth. Once you finished you go back into your bedroom and lay back down. 

You scroll through social media and as your scrolling, you see a picture of Desiree and Cameron from Valentine's day that she posted and they look so happy together. 

As you continue to scroll, your eyes started to get heavier. You placed your phone on the nightstand and got comfortable under the covers and fell asleep.  
__

02/22/2018  
Thursday   
7:18pm

"Spence I'm literally walking out of the hospital right now. Can't this wait till I get home?" You say and you come off as bitchy and you don't mean too, it's just that you got your period this morning and the day has been rough.

"Fine. Get home safe. I'll see you tomorrow." He says before hanging up.

Why did you have to be so bitchy Y/N? You ask yourself as you walk to your car.

Once in your car, you start driving to your apartment and today of all days there is fucking traffic.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." You say as you put your head on the steering wheel. 

Could this day be any worse?  
__

After being in traffic for almost an hour, you finally got to your apartment and you immediately walked in and went to shower. 

Once you finished showering and changing into a pair of sleeping shorts and an oversized hoodie, you went into your kitchen and grabbed some Tylenol for your cramps and went to lay on the couch.

As you were starting an episode of Grey's Anatomy, there was a knock at your door.

You sit up and look at the clock and it's 9:21pm and you weren't expecting anyone.

You wrapped yourself in your blanket and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw,   
Spencer.

Ok, now your day wasn't all that bad anymore.

You immediately opened the door and pulled Spencer into your apartment. 

Spencer wraps his arms around your waist and you wrap yours around his neck and say, "Hi Spence."

"Hi baby." He says and kisses the top of your head.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow morning?" You ask and look up at him.

"Well I was, but I finished up early in New York and there wasn't any more reasons to stay, so I got an earlier flight to come and surprise you." Spencer admits to you and places a chaste kiss to your lips.

You look down at the ground because you start to feel tears come down. 

Why do you have to be so emotional when your on your period?

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" Spencer asked you as he cupped your face, wiping your year with his thumb.

He grabs a hold of your hand and brings you to the couch and he sits down and grabs onto your waist to sit on his lap.

You lean your head on his shoulder and he rubs your back. "What's wrong Y/N?" 

Trying to stop your tears, you say, "I don't want to gross you out, but I'm on my period. And I always get emotional and bitchy with everything and everyone. I'm sorry for being rude earlier." And more tears fall. 

"It's ok. You don't need to apologize. Do you need anything? I could go to the store and get you somethings." He says and starts to lift you off of him and puts you on the couch. 

"No it's okay. Can we just go lay down? Please." 

"Of course." Spencer says and lifts you up and takes you into your room. 

He pulls back the covers and places you down and you cover up and Spencer takes off his shoes, pants, tie, and shirt. He's left in just a pair of boxers.

You move around and Spencer comes to lay next to and pulls you closer to him. "Do you have any cramps?" He asks you as he places his hands on your stomach rubbing it gently.

"Yeah, but I took some Tylenol earlier. It's not helping though." You say as you wipe your tears from your face.

Spencer pulls you closer and puts your head in the crook of his neck and holds you. 

Nothing is said between the two of you for a few minutes. You both just stay in each other's embrace, until you break the silence.

"Spence I need to tell you something." 

Spencer looks down at you and a flash of worry goes through his face. "Um y-yeah."

"Do you remember like about two weeks ago I told you how there was this guy at work who has been trying to get me to go out with him? That was stupid, of course you remember." You start.

"I remember. What happened? Did he do something?"

You nod your head and it never really hit you over what had happened, but now that you're telling Spencer, your boyfriend, it makes you feel .. you don't even know the word. 

Disgusted 

"Um I was at work on Tuesday and I was about to leave, when my boss told me to check on a patient. I went to check on the patient and everything was fine, but once I was about to finish that guy, John walked in. Nothing happened in there, but once I came out of the room and walked over to the elevator, he walked in with me." You stopped yourself because you felt tears coming out of your eyes and Spencer noticed and started kissing your forehead. 

"Baby, stop-." 

"No Spence I need to tell you." You said through tears. 

"Ok."

"While we were in the elevator, he was standing way to close and I hate when people stand close to me and invade my space. But he squeezed my ass and then he tried to run his hand up my thigh. After he did that I slapped him and just went off on him. Once the elevator came to the first floor, I went into the Chiefs office and went to talk to him about it and then John came in and I walked out so he would talk to him."

You stopped for a second to clean your tear, but Spencer did it for you. Giving him a smile and a chaste kiss on the lips, you continued, "After twenty minutes, John walked out and he said, "You fucking bitch, this is all your fault." and he walked out of the hospital. The chief called me in and he told me that he fired him and that was because lots of nurses had been filing reports against him and I was the last one to say something. He told me if I wanted to file a report with the police, but I didn't. Now I'm thinking I should have."

Spencer basically pulled you on top of him, while you cried. He ran his fingers through your hair and spoke, "I'm so sorry that happened to you Y/N. Really fucking sorry. We could go into the station tomorrow and file for a restraining order against him." 

You nod your head against his neck and he continued, "Does anyone else know what he did to you?"

"Well just Dr. Wilson and Richardson, the other nurses that filed reports against him, and you." You breathed out.

You could tell by Spencer's breathing that he was pissed. "Baby, I want you know that if I were to ever see him, I'd beat the shit out of him for putting his hands on you. And I'm serious." 

The thought of Spencer beating someone up for you was not supposed too turn you on as much as it did. 

You nod against him and lift yourself up to give him a kiss. "Thank you Spence." You said to him.

Spencer gave you smile and another kiss. "No problem. I'm always gonna be here for you." 

You got off from him and placed your head on his chest and started tracing random shapes, and he ran his fingers through you hair in a comfortable silence.

"Can you read to me? I wanna forget about all the things I said." You broke the silence. 

"Of course. What do you want me to read?" 

"How about The Odyssey?" You said and placed a kiss to his chest. 

"Ok then."  
__

Spencer read to you for almost two hours and you didn't want him to stop because you liked to listen to his voice. 

We got to book 13 and that's when you felt your eyes getting heavier and heavier. Spencer looked down at you and noticed that you were starting to fall asleep. 

"Get some sleep baby." He said and placed a kiss to the top of your head and got underneath the covers. 

You nodded and waited for him to get comfortable, then he opened his arms for you signaling to you to get back in the same position you were in earlier.

"Goodnight baby."

"G'night babe."

Both you and Spencer fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Authors Note <3  
Hey, so this was a filler chapter and I was gonna do something different, but we had a family emergency, so I couldn't do that, but this still fits with the story. Thank you for reading and commenting. Thanks for 10k reads. I don't have much to say anymore, but hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYEEE

Love You   
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2216


	15. Chapter 15

LIGHT SMUT AND FLUFF

02/23/2018  
Friday  
5:31pm

The next day, you and Spencer stayed at your apartment in bed watching movies, documentaries, and shows. 

You introduced AHS to him and he loved it.

"If I would've known about this show sooner, I would've watched it a long time ago." Spencer said as he readjusted himself on the bed. 

"Why didn't you know about it?" You asked curiously.

Spencer moved his legs so you could lay between them and he kissed the top of your head and said, "I'm a technophobe. I barely got an iPhone last year. I didn't watch movies, I watched films in different languages." 

You let out a gasp, "Well then I'm happy to be the one to introduce you to the one of many shows and movies I enjoy watching." You say and look up at him and he looks down placing his lips on yours.

Spencer deepened the kiss and you let out a moan as he grabbed a fistful of your hair pulling your head back even more. "Fuck." You breathed out.

You grabbed onto one of his hands and brought it up to your throat and let it sit there, but Spencer applied a small amount of pressure.

Since you were still on your period, you were not about to have sex, but what's the harm in making out.

Spencer bit down on your lip, earning a low whine from you and you did the same too him, but his grip on your throat tightened. 

You moved around and he pulled away and you went to straddle him, but before you could kiss him again, his phone rang.

You throw your head back and let out a groan as he reaches for his phone, and you roll off of him and place your head on his chest as he answers. 

"Hey what's up?"  
"Oh shit, um no I just got busy."  
"How long have you been there."  
"Ok, um I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
"Alright then. Bye." 

Before he ended the call, he looked down at you and gave you a smile. 

"Do you have to go to work now?" You ask.

"No I don't. I have to go home, but you can come with me though." He says and flashes you a big smile. 

"Alright then lets go." You say getting off the bed and walking into your closet to change. 

Spencer on the other hand sat on the bed, waiting for you to change. 

"I'll be quick." You yell out from your closet and you hear Spencer let out a chuckle.

You put on an oversized gray hoodie, a pair of black tights, black converse, and put on a few necklaces and rings. 

Walking out of the closet, you went into the bathroom to put your hair up into a messy bun, Spencer walked in and looked at you through the mirror. 

He didn't say anything, just gave you a smile and walked closer to you giving you a kiss on the cheek. You look at yourself in the mirror and see that you're blushing. 

"All done. Lets go." You announce and walked out with Spencer. "Um do you want me to stay or are your gonna bring me back home?" You ask nervously.

"You can stay at my place." He tells you and you quickly grab a bag and put in extra clothes, toiletries, and your charger. 

"Let's go." Spencer says as he sees that your ready.  
__

We got to his apartment building and as we were walking up, you heard the sounds of a man, a woman and a child.

You looked at Spencer and he gave you a smile. 

Once we got closer to his door we saw people standing outside of it and then this, "Uncle Spencer." 

You looked at the little boy running towards Spencer, he was maybe around two years old, curly hair, light brown eyes, dark skin, and the most adorable voice.

"Hey buddy. How's it going?" Spencer asked the child as he picked him up and gave him the biggest hug, as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"Pretty boy, it's good to see you again." The tall dark skin man said as he walked closer to us.

Pretty boy, huh that's a good one.

"Hey Derek. Hi Savannah." Spencer said and put the child down on the ground and gave the man who's name is Derek a hug and the woman named Savannah a hug. 

You stood there awkwardly, until Derek spoke. "Hi I'm Derek. You must be Spencer's girlfriend?" 

You flash him a smile and extend your hand to shake it and say, "Yes that's me. Nice to meet you, I'm Y/N." 

"Very nice to meet you too. This is my wife, Savannah and my son, Hank."

Spencer opened the door and let us all in and we all sat in the living room.

"Y/N, Derek used to work for the BAU for almost 12 years, but he left a few years ago to be with his family." Spencer says.

You nod and then Derek starts bringing up old memories.  
_ 

All of you are laughing as Derek tells the story when he and Spencer got stuck in an elevator together and how Derek claims that he wasn't scared, but Spencer whispered into your ear saying, "He was fucking terrified."

"Remember that one time we had a prank war? Damn that shit was hilarious. I hate to admit it, but I definitely lost. Y/N if I were you don't start any prank wars with him." Derek says and you look over at Spencer and smile devilishly.

"Man there are so many stories to tell. Has Spencer told you any of these stories? Or shown you pictures of the team?" Derek ask you.

"I actually met two people from the team. Luke And David Rossi, but I've heard a few stories, but have not seen any pictures." You say and look at Spencer. "I wanna see some pictures." You say and Spencer looks at you then at Derek.

"Um sure. Let me go get them." He says and gets up and walks into his room.

"So Y/N are you still attending school or do you have a job?" Derek asks you.

"Um I'm a registered nurse at Bethesda General Hospital. I got my bachelors degree in nursing last year and have been working there for a few months now." You explain.

"Oh my god, I used to work there. Is Dr. Wilson still there?" Savannah says.

"Oh my god. Yeah he's still there. I'm always on his service." You say and just before she could say anything else, Spencer walks in with pictures. 

He sits back down next to you and before he shows you the pictures he says, "I just want to tell you that I didn't used to look like this before, so-."

"Oh come on Spence, I wanna see them." You say and he hands you the pictures.

"Babe you lived up to the name pretty boy. You are the definition of aging like fine wine." You say and earning a laugh from everyone.

As you look through the pictures, you think to yourself, how the fuck is everyone on the team so fucking attractive?

"That's Hotch. He doesn't work in the BAU anymore , he left the beginning of last year. That is Elle. She left the BAU ten years ago. That is Gideon, he left almost ten years ago, but he died three years ago. This is Emily. She's been in the BAU for more than ten years now."

Damn Emily is hot.

"This is Jennifer. She's been in the BAU for 13 years, same as me and she's like a sister to me. That's David Rossi, who you have met and he was actually the one to start the BAU along with Gideon back in the 90s. This is Tara, she joined two years ago a little before Derek left. Then there is Matt, he just joined the team, but he's been in the FBI for years. That's Luke, who you have also met. He joined the team last year and he was in the fugitive task force before joining."

How could they get work done when they all look like that?

"That's Alex, she joined the team four years ago, but left a year later. That's Kate, she was on the team for a year, but she left shortly after something happened. That's Derek, who you know now." He points at a picture of him and another woman in what looks like a field. 

"Best for last. That is Penelope Garcia. She is the technical analyst for the BAU and she is damn good at her job. She's been in the BAU for thirteen years now and she always amazes me on what she can do." 

Spencer concludes and placed the pictures down on the table, since you went through all of them. 

"You guys are all pretty close, huh?" You ask.

"Yeah, when you have a job like ours, it's hard to find people who understand what you go through everyday. I'm lucky that I was able to find Savannah and Pretty boy over here is lucky he found you." Derek says. 

You lean your head on Spencer's shoulder and he kisses the top of your head. "Yes I am." He says underneath his breath, only you can hear.

"Mommy, are we gonna go see auntie Penelope now?" Hank asks Savannah. 

She looks over at Derek and he nods and stands up. "Well it was nice seeing you pretty boy." Derek says and gives Spencer a hug. "And it was nice meeting you Y/N." He tells you and brings you in for a hug. 

"It was nice meeting you as well." 

"Thank you for letting us visit Spencer." Savannah says and gives Spencer a hug and she comes over to you giving you a hug. "It was nice meeting you Y/N. Do me a favor and tell Dr. Wilson, Savannah Morgan said Hi." You nod at what she told you.

"Bye Uncle Spencer." Hank yells out.

"Bye buddy, I'll see you next time you come to visit." Spencer says to the little boy. 

"Ok. Bye Y/N." He says to you.

"Bye Hank." You say and flash him a smile.

Spencer walks them to the door and you pick up all the cups and plates and take them into the kitchen. You start to wash the dishes and you hear the front door close. 

You feel Spencer wrap his arms around your waist and rest his chin on your shoulder. He gives you a kiss on the cheek and makes his way down to your neck and sucks at the skin, leaving a dark hickey. 

Placing the last plate in the dishwasher, you turn around and smash your lips onto his. Spencer brings his hands down from your waist to your ass and gives it a slap, earring a small moan from you. 

He places his hands on the backs of your thighs and says in between the kiss, "Jump." You oblige and wrap your arms around his neck and he picks you up and sets you down on the counter. 

You run your fingers through his hair and tug on it, earning a groan from him, but he does the same to you, only harder. 

"Fuck." You breathe out. 

Spencer tilts your head and kisses your neck. You let out a whine as he nips the skin, but the pain goes away as he places a kiss there. 

You place your hands on his shoulder and you get an idea. 

Since you can't have sex because of your period, that doesn't mean you can't please Spencer. 

You drop your hands from his shoulders to his belt and start to unbuckle it. "We can't baby, you're on your period." Spencer says as he grabs a hold of your wrists.

"Just because I'm on my period, that's not gonna stop me from pleasing you." You say and look him in the eyes. 

He nods and you jump off the counter and grab onto his hand and walk him towards his bedroom.

Once in the room your pulled by the back of your neck, into a deep kiss, that instantly made your knees go weak. Spencer's tongue begged for entrance, which you let happen and all you can say is... Fuck.

You pull away and give him a smile and sink to your knees. Pulling off his belt, you throw it onto the bed and you unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. 

Leaning forward, you swirl your tongue around the tip of his dick and Spencer brings his left hand down to your hair and pulls you away from his dick and says, "No teasing little girl." 

You look up at him with your best doe eyes and say, "I'm sorry daddy." 

Taking his tip into your mouth, you let out a small laugh as you hear Spencer groan. You slowly push him deeper into your mouth, your tongue is pressed flat against his dick. Spencers grip on your hair tightens and you lift your eyes up at him and moan against his dick.

You start to bob your head up and down against his dick, pushing him deeper every time you go down. He hits the back of your throat, and you let out a small gag. 

Moans are spilling out of Spencer's mouth.

"Fuck, you take my dick so well baby." His voice is breathy, but as you continue to suck his dick, his breathing deepens. 

You give a moan in response to his praise, and the sound vibrates his tip, causing Spencer to give a loud moan. You start to pick up your pace, and you gag every so often as he hits the back of your throat. You hallow your cheeks and you look up at Spencer and see his eyes are shut. 

He throws his head back, his grip on your hair tightens even more, and you let him control your speed.

A low moan leaves his mouth as you dig your nails into his thighs. He opens his eyes and locks them with yours and you can tell that he's close. 

"I'm gonna cum down that pretty little throat of yours, and you're gonna swallow, like the good girl you are." He groans and his breath deepens.

You let out a moan in response, he looks down at you and holds your head in place, and you feel his dick twitch in your mouth as he shoots his cum down your throat. A string of moans leaves his mouth, his eyes flutter shut as he finishes. 

After a few seconds, he pulls your head off his dick, and you open your mouth and show him his cum and look into his eyes and swallow. His breath hitches at your action. 

He pulls up his boxers, and then pulls you up by the arms and faces you and says, "Good girl." and pulls you in for a kiss. 

You moan into his mouth at his praise and you feel yourself hit the bed and he pushes you down and hovers over you, never breaking the kiss. 

Spencer pulls away and places one last kiss to your lips and lays next to you. "I will never get tired of seeing you like that." He says and you let out a small giggle.

"And I will never get tired of seeing you like that." You say. He pulls you closer to him and kisses your forehead and says, "So how did you feel officially meeting one of my close friends." 

"Honestly I loved it. He and his wife were so nice and their son is adorable. Oh my god the way he reacted when you did that magic trick, so cute." You say.

"Well I'm glad you liked them and I'll let you meet everyone else when we all decide to get together." He says and you nod against his chest. 

You both lay there for a few minutes before you get up and walk into the bathroom to change. 

Once you're out, you see Spencer already pulled the covers and was already laying down reading a small book. 

You crawl in next to him and he opens his arms for you to get closer. "What are you reading?" You ask him as you place a kiss to his jawline. 

"Um it's The Tell- Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe." 

You heart basically stops, "Oh my god I love it. I've read it over twenty times already." 

"Really?" Spencer asks in shock. 

You nod your head eagerly and tell him, "Read it to me."

He smiles at you and gives you a chaste kiss before starting.

"It's true! Yes, I have been very ill, very ill. But why do you say that I have lost control of my mind, why do you say that I am mad? Can you not see that I have full control of my mind? Is it not clear that I am not mad? Indeed, the illness only made my mind, my feelings, my senses stronger, more powerful. I could hear sound I had never heard before. I heard sounds from heaven; and I heard sounds from hell! 

Listen! Listen, and I will tell you how it happened. You will see, you will hear how healthy my mind is.

It is impossible to say how the idea first entered my head. There was no reason for what I did. I did not hate the old man; I even loved him. He had never hurt me. I did not want his money. I think it was his eye. His eye was like the eye of a vulture, the eye of one of those terrible birds that watch and wait while an animal dies, and then fall upon the dead body and pull it to pieces to eat it. When the old man looked at me with his vulture eye a cold feeling went up and down my back; even my blood became cold. And so, I finally decided I had to kill the old man and close that eye forever."  
__

Spencer finished reading A Tell- Tale Heart and you fell asleep seconds after he had finished. Spencer on the other hand laid awake holding onto you as if you'd disappear. 

He noticed the way your body would shake once you had been asleep for an hour. He thought it was because you were cold, but that wasn't it, because you were covered up. He also took notice on how you'd start to cry in your sleep.

Spencer knew this all to well. He's seen it before. He's been through it before.

She's hurting. 

He doesn't know from what. He wants to ask her but he's worried what she'll say and how she'll react. 

He wants to be there for her, but he can't do that if he doesn't know what she's feeling.

Authors Note <3  
Hey so this chapter was already written and ready to go, so I just want to say that there will be a 2 month time jump in the next chapter. I think this was my favorite chapter so far. Also I put A Tale- Tell Heart because I was listening to Matthew reading it on Spotify, so I thought it'd be cute to put in here. Anyway thank you all for reading and commenting. Hope you're enjoying this fic and that you like the small smut scene. BYEEEE 

Love You  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count:3273


	16. Chapter 16

MENTIONS OF SELF HARM/ TALKS ABOUT ADDICTION 

03/30/2018  
Friday   
2:31am

You don't know when it was, or why, but you felt yourself slipping into bad habits. 

Habits you never wanted to go back to. 

You're not sure if Spencer took notice, but if he did, he didn't say anything. Maybe he wanted you to come clean about it, or he didn't want to ask. 

Or he just didn't care at all.

You haven't been sleeping or eating. The last time this happened was when your sister died, and now that you thought that your life was getting better, it truly wasn't.

There you were sitting on the bathroom floor, with a razor blade to the inside of your thighs.

You cut yourself. Letting out small cries as you did. You cut over your old scars and make new ones.

5 new lines on your left thigh, and 6 new lines on your right . 23 all in total.

You sit on the floor crying at what you just did, you thought you'd be stronger than this, but this is proving you wrong.

The thoughts in your mind get to you everyday and you try so hard not to let them get to you.

You're disgusting.  
Don't eat that, you'll gain weight.  
Am I too fat?  
Am I nothing but another girl with daddy issues?  
Am I even important to anyone?  
Am I NOTHING? 

Still at the end of the day, you put on a smile and work your way through the days and live another day. 

That you slowly don't want to live anymore.

You lift yourself off the floor and wince at the pain between your thighs. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you see the 18 year girl who made the decision to pick up a blade and slit her wrists, three years ago for the first time.

More tears fall from your eyes as you feel nothing but pain inside of you that you don't know how to tell anyone. 

"You ok, baby?" You hear Spencer on the other side of the door. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Am I? "I just started my period and have really bad cramps." 

Spencer doesn't say anything else, so you clean your face and walk out of the bathroom and back into bed.

You get under the covers and you feel Spencer pull you against him and press a kiss to your temple. "You're sure your ok?"

"Mhm. Can you just hold me?" 

Spencer obliges and wraps his arm around you pulling you closer to him and holds onto you.   
__

Spencer's POV

I hear Y/N crying in the bathroom and I have a feeling on why she's crying. 

She's harming herself again. 

I've noticed how she is always wearing leggings and oversized hoodies and that's not like her. She always wants to show some skin, but something has changed. 

When she comes over to my apartment she always says, "No sex tonight." and I don't get upset with her because I'm not with her just for that, I really want to be with her for who she is, but now I feel as if I don't know her at all.

She falls asleep in my embrace and an hour later, she's shaking and crying. 

I hold her tighter so she knows that I'm with her and that she's safe and that seems to calm her down, but I know that when I'm out on cases she doesn't sleep. I can tell because when we're on FaceTime, I see her eye bags, she wears more makeup than usual and you can hear it in her voice. 

She's exhausted.

I place kisses along her cheeks, forehead, top of her head, and her nose. She makes a small smile in her sleep as I do that.

I want to help her. 

She doesn't have to even say the words, "Help me." because I was the same way. 

I didn't like asking for help, but then I realized that I was struggling and needed help to get over my addiction. 

So I asked and got help. 

I want to be the one to help her, be there for her when she needs me and have her not feel alone anymore.

Before I close my eyes, I whisper in her ear, "I'm here baby. I'm always gonna be here for you. No matter what."   
_____________

Author's Note <3  
Ok so this was another filler chapter, just so you know what's going on with Y/N. Hope you enjoyed this small short chapter. 

Love You.

Word Count: 820

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
(800-273-8255)

SAMHSA National Helpline  
(1-800-662-4357)

If you or anyone is struggling with addiction or are with self harm, call these numbers or talk to someone you trust. I'm here if you want to talk too, but just know that you are important and you matter. I love you all. ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

TW: ALCOHOL, MARIJUANA, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, SELF HARM, KNIVES, BLOOD, PANIC ATTACKS 

04/09/2018  
Monday   
11:43pm

You couldn't stop.

There you were sitting outside on your balcony with a bottle of tequila and a blunt.

Spencer was out on a case again since last week, and you had the week off since you had worked your hours. 

Desiree has been calling you nonstop and you want to answer and tell her to come over, but you don't. 

You bring the bottle of tequila to your lips and drink. The liquid burns as it goes down your throat. But you love the feeling. 

Setting the bottle down, you grab the blunt and flick your lighter on and bring the blunt to your lips. Inhaling and holding it as long as you could, then exhaling. You see the smoke go up and disappear into the night sky.

You take more swigs from the tequila and more hits from the blunt, until you finish both. 

As you see the empty bottle, you start to cry but bring your hand up to your mouth to quiet your sobs. 

Why am I in so much pain?  
Why does it hurt?

There are so many things you want to say, yet you can't find a way to put them into words.

You sit there crying alone, until there's no more tears to cry. Grabbing all your things, you walk back inside and grab a bottle of some pain killers you took from the hospital, probably not the best idea, but at this point nothing mattered anymore. 

You go into your room and sit on your bed with the bottle of pills and think everything through. 

If I take these, I won't wake up.   
Do you really want that? Yes.  
Do you really want to leave Spencer and Desiree? No  
But you can't keep feeling like this. 

You throw the bottle of pills to the side of your room and walk into the bathroom. You go through your drawers to find a razor blade, but you can't find any of them. 

Where are they? 

You feel yourself hyperventilating and tears run down your cheeks. 

The voice in the back of your head is telling you,

Do it.  
No one cares.  
No one loves you.  
You have nothing to live for. 

Fuck it.

You run out of the bathroom and into your kitchen and grab a knife. 

Are you really doing this? Yes

Do you really want to be gone forever? No

Spencer will find someone better than you and someone who can give him what he wants. 

You walk back into your bathroom and sit on the floor. 

The knife is in your hands. You bring it up to your wrist and slit it. 

You throw your head back in pain and more tears fall. 

Bringing the knife to your other wrist, you do the same thing. 

Holding it in your hands weakly, you push your shorts down and cut the inside of your thighs. 

More lines. More scars. 

You're crying even harder now. There's blood coming out from your wrists and thighs. You lift up your shirt and drag it across your old scars. 

Scars that Spencer kissed. 

You again bring the knife to your wrists again and cut more. Repeating it on your thighs and stomach. 

Dropping the knife on the floor, you lay down and hold yourself as you feel the blood spilling out of you. 

This is it. 

No more pain. 

You close your eyes, and then you hear the knock on your door. 

Not even bothering to get up, you hope the person leaves and forgets about you, but they continue knocking.

You hear the door open and slam shut. 

The footsteps of this person get closer and closer. 

"Y/N?" 

No.   
No.   
No. 

He needs to leave. You don't want him to see you like this. 

"Y/N where are you?" 

You try your best to cover up your sobs, but one slips and he walks towards the door. 

"Y/N open the door." 

No movement from you. You feel yourself getting tired and yours eyes are starting to close.

You close your eyes and the next thing you hear is Spencer's voice saying, "Y/N what did you do?" and everything went black.  
__

Spencer's POV

We finished up the case in Florida this morning and we were on our way back home. 

I didn't like that I had to leave Y/N alone, knowing that she's in pain. 

I was sitting on the couch in the back of the jet when I heard my name being called from the front. I got up and walked over to the rest of the team and see everyone looking at me.

"What?" 

"Why haven't you told us that you have a girlfriend?" JJ basically shouted. 

My face goes blank and I look over at Rossi and he shrugs his shoulders and then you look at Luke and he's looking out the window.

"Who told you?" 

"Penelope." Emily answered. 

I look at Luke and sit next to him and punch him in the arm and say, "I told you not to tell her." 

"I'm sorry, it just slipped one day and I told her not to say anything, but she had already told them." Luke explains.

"So it's true." JJ asks.

I nod my head and I hear JJ, Tara, and Emily scream in excitement.

"Alright, what's her name? What does she do? Oh what does she look like?" They all began asking questions over one another. 

I let out a laugh and say, "Ok, her name is Y/N. She's a registered nurse at Bethesda General Hospital." I pull out my phone and show them a picture that we took a few weeks ago in my apartment. 

"Oh my god. She's so pretty." JJ says. I nod at what she said.

"Damn Reid, she's hot." Emily said and I smile and nod because it's true.

"Reid she's gorgeous." Tara says. 

"Alright let me see her?" Matt says from the couch. 

I pass him my phone and he looks down at the screen and he scrunches his eyebrows together. 

That can't be good.

"I'm not gonna judge, but how old is she?" He asks.

I take back my phone as he hands it to me and everyone has their attention on me. 

"Yeah how old is she?" JJ and Emily ask. 

"She's 21." 

Gasps are heard from everyone. 

This is what I was afraid of.

"Your dating a 21 year old?" JJ asks. 

"Did you not hear what I said?" I snap back. "You know what I don't really care what you guys think, so keep your opinions to yourselves." I said and got up and went back to where I was seated before they called me.  
__

We finally landed and I made my way to my car, before JJ stopped me. "Hey Spence." 

"What is it?" I stop and turn to look at her.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I said on the jet. I just don't want you to get hurt." 

"Wow. You haven't even met her and you're already judging her. Jennifer, just stop ok. I don't want to hear your opinions. I got to go."

I got into my car and started driving to Y/N's apartment. I haven't called her to tell her that we finished the case, but that's because I wanted to surprise her.   
_

I pull into the parking garage and grab my go- bag and walk to the entrance of the building and walk in.

After getting off the elevator, I walked up to her door and knocked softly. 

No answer. 

I knocked again, but still no answer. 

I pull out my phone and call her and I hear her phone ringing, but still no answer.

Please be ok.

I say to myself before I look under her mat and grab the spare key. I open the door and walk in and immediately smell alcohol and marijuana. 

"Y/N?" I call out for her but nothing.

"Y/N where are you?" I call out again as I walk into her room, no answer.

I look around the room and see a bottle of pills on the floor and the pills are scattered. 

No please.

I get to the bathroom door and hear her crying, but the door is locked.

"Y/N open the door." 

I grab a bobby pin from her nightstand and pick the lock and when I open the door, I see Y/N on the floor with blood on the floor and a knife next to her. 

"Y/N what did you do?" I yell and I see her eyes close.

Shit.

I get on the ground and grab towels from her shelf and tie them around her wrists, then I see blood on her thighs and do the same. 

I start crying at the sight in front of me. This can't be happening. I should have said something before. 

I hold her body in my hands and pull out my phone and call 911.

"911 what's your emergency." The operator on the other side asks.  
"I need an ambulance. My girlfriend cut herself and she's bleeding a lot. Shit, we're in the Mayflower Apartments on 22nd street, apartment 36A. Please hurry."  
"Ok sir, what's your name?"  
"Spencer Reid. Please hurry her pulse is weak."  
"Ok help is on its way." 

I keep crying as I feel her pulse get weaker and weaker. 

5 minutes later I hear people walk into the apartment. 

"Sir I'm gonna need you to explain what happened." A police officer asked me.

"I don't know what happened I just got here and found her like this. Oh my god." I said and saw the paramedics lift her up onto a gurney and one hopped on top to start compression.

"Ok sir, I'm gonna need to speak with someone to confirm your whereabouts." 

"I'm SSA Spencer Reid. I work for the BAU, you can call my team, we just came back from a case. Now can I please go with my girlfriend."

The officer nodded and I walked out with the paramedics down to the ambulance.

When we got down I immediately hopped into the ambulance and didn't get in the way of them working on her. 

I looked at the monitors and saw that she had a faint heartbeat and she had lost a lot of blood. 

Her pulse is weak, but it's there. 

My god. I could have asked her more questions. I could have stayed. I could have been here.

"She's crashing." The paramedic says and I look at Y/N's body and it's not her. 

There's no smile, no laughter, nothing. 

No emotion.  
__

Your POV

"Y/N, oh my god! What are you doing here?"

You look around you and your surrounded by trees and flowers. Theres a white light that's in front of you, but before you start moving, your sister appears.

"Ana." You say and she nods.

"Hey big sis."

You immediately wrap your arms around her and you let your tears fall. "I miss you bubs." You say through a sob.

"I miss you too."

You pull away and look around and say, "Am I dead?" 

Ana shakes her head no and says, "No bubs."

"Then why am I here?" You ask and Ana starts walking away. 

You follow behind her and she walks through a door and you're back in your childhood home. 

"Remember this place?" She says and walks through the living room. 

"How could I not? I have the best memories here." You say sarcastically.

Ana walks through another door and your in your childhood room. "Oh my god." You say as you look through your old things. 

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you something." You say as you see a picture of you and Ana from when you were both little. She was 3 and you were 5. 

"Why did you go?" You ask.

"To the party?" Ana asks. You nod.

"I don't know I was stupid and listened to everyone, but you. I went because I wanted to see this guy and now I'm wishing that I never went because look where that got me." 

"You know mom and dad still blame me for everything?" You say and give Ana a hug.

"Yeah, I see and hear everything they say. Believe me bubs none of this is your fault. It's mine because I didn't listen to you that night." 

"But I could have stopped you. I could have been there before.. before that guy crashed into your car." You say and start to cry.

"Y/N the same thing you're saying, Spencer is saying the same thing." You pull away and say, "What do you mean?"

"Look."

You look over at the white light and you see yourself laying on a gurney in an ambulance and Spencer is next to you holding onto your hand. You can hear what he's mumbling under his breath.

"I could have been there. I could've stopped her. I should have asked her more questions. I should have stayed."

You fall to your knees and sob into Ana's chest. "What did I do?" 

What did you do? Why did you do it?

"Keep asking yourself that. You know the answer bubs."

You keep repeating the question in your head but you can't find the answer. 

Ana stands up and walks with you into another room. It's your parents room. 

"Why are we in here?" You ask.

"Just watch."

You watch and you see your parents walk in. 

"I don't know honey. I think she needs help. She's not eating, sleeping and I think she's hurting herself. All of this is too much for her." Your mom says to your father. 

"No she doesn't need help, all she wants is attention, and if we get her help, she'll be getting that attention."

"Are you sure?" Your mom asks. 

"Yes I'm sure. She's doing all of that because she feels guilty about what happened with Ana. She knows it's her fault."Your dad tells your mom.

"You're right. She started doing all of that after she died, she knows it's her fault. It should have been her not our baby."

"Oh my god. Why the fuck would she say that? I did all those things because I was hurting and no one knew. I hid my pain. The only person who asked if I was ok was Desiree."

"I'm sorry bubs. I wanted you to hear what they said. I know they always blamed you but I wanted you to hear what else was said."

You can't stop crying, you feel yourself not being able to breathe. 

"Bubs calm down." Ana says to you and she pulls you out of the room and you guys are outside again.

You're sitting closer to the white light now, but you realized why you did all of this.

You didn't want the attention, you wanted everyone to know that you were hurting. 

Spencer knew that you were hurting, he just didn't ask because he was afraid, the same you were afraid of saying all of these things.

"I wanted everyone to know how I felt. I wanted them to know about my pain and how afraid I was. Everything happened so fast. You were there one day and the next my baby sister was gone. You were gone."

You let out sobs as you feel a sharp pain in your chest. 

"Yes Y/N that's it. You wanted everyone to know. Now I want you to get better and think about what's ahead of you. You're living a great life right now. You've worked really hard to get to where you are now. Show mom and dad that you aren't what they say you are. Be with Spencer and let him be there for you. And you can be there for him."

You look at your sister and pull her in for another hug and say, "I love you Ana."

"I love you too Y/N." 

You felt that sharp pain in your chest again and you look at the white light and see yourself being shocked with defibrillators. 

"Am I gonna die?" You ask your sister.

"Not yet. It's not your time." She says and pulls you in for one last hug.  
_

You wake up to shining bright white lights around you. You hear the sounds of monitors around you.

You turn your head slowly and see that your at the hospital and it's Bethesda hospital. Turning more, you see flowers and balloons. You feel a hand on top of yours and see Spencer sleeping in a chair. 

You smile and you let a few tears fall.

Spencer shifts around in the chair and opens his eyes. 

"You're awake." He says and you nod giving him a smile.

"I'm awake." 

"Oh my god. You scared me, I thought I lost you." He says and starts to cry.

You pull him closer to you, but wince as you feel the stitches on your wrists, thighs and stomach.

"No don't move." He says and pulls the chair he was sitting on closer to the bed and holds your hand. He brings it up to his lips and kisses the back of your hand.

You feel tears falling down your cheek, because you see how much Spencer really cares about you. 

"I'm so sorry Spence that you had to find me like that. I ju-." You start but he cuts you off.

"Baby, I only want you to tell me when your ready. Ok?" 

You nod and bring his hand up to your lips and kiss the back of his hand and say, "Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For being you and for saving my life."

Spencer gives you a small smile and stands up and places a chaste kiss to your lips. 

"You're welcome, but I don't know who to be other than myself." 

He leans his head on top of yours and you both stay in a comfortable silence.

"Um did anyone call Desiree?" You ask breaking the silence between you. 

"Yeah she was on your emergency contacts. She was here earlier, but she said she'd come back. She went to get food."  
Spencer explains to you.

Classic Desiree.

"Come here." You say and signal Spencer closer to you. 

He walks towards you and says, "What?" 

"Can you lay with me?" 

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, I just want to lay with you." 

Spencer looks at you then at your body and you move slowly so he could get in bed.

"Let me know if I hurt you." 

You nod and he gets on the bed and he places his arm above your stitches and holds onto you. 

"I'm here babe." You say as you hear Spencer crying.

His breathing evens out and he places a kiss to your temple and says, "I know, I was just really scared." 

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm gonna get help, so this doesn't happen again. I promise." 

Spencer hums in response and you truly believe that you can get better if you get the help you really needed.

You hear Spencer start to snore lightly and that tells you he hasn't slept since you've been here. You don't know how long that was but you'll let him sleep. 

You adjust yourself in his embrace and close your eyes and let sleep take over your body.

You can get better. You have someone who cares about you. Fight everyone of your insecurities and don't listen to your negative thoughts.

Don't give into the same bad habits.  
___________

Author's Note <3   
I'm not crying, I promise. Anyways I'm really spoiling you all with all these chapters. What did you think of this one? I enjoyed writing this one and there was just so much emotions in this chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting. Follow my TikTok if you don't yet, ssadestiny19. I love you all. 

Love you   
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 3409

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
(800-273-8255)

SAMHSA National Helpline  
(1-800-662-4357)

If you or anyone is struggling with addiction or are with self harm, call these numbers or talk to someone you trust. I'm here if you want to talk too, but just know that you are important and you matter. I love you all. ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

04/12/2018  
Thursday   
1:12pm

You've been in the hospital for almost four days now and you were put on suicide watch and you understand that it's protocol, so you weren't arguing with anyone. 

Spencer hasn't left your side since, Desiree has been visiting every day, and all your friends from work have been stopping by to see you too.

"Well I have to go now, but I'll be back later to clean up your stitches. Bye Y/N, bye Spencer." Olivia says as she makes her way to the door.

"Thanks Olivia. See you later."

"How are you feeling today?" Spencer asked, before kissing the back of your hand.

"I'm feeling...better." You responded hesitantly. 

It technically wasn't a lie because you were feeling a bit better, but that voice in the back of your head kept reappearing every now and then.

You're trying your best to ignore it. And with Spencer being with you , it helps a lot.

"So I was talking with Dr. Wilson while you were asleep earlier and he told me that you'd be able to go home on Saturday." 

You let out a sigh and say, "Finally. I'm getting tired of the smell here."

"You work here. You smell this all the time." Spencer says through a laugh making you laugh as well. 

"I know but it's different when you have to smell it- never mind that wasn't gonna make any sense." You say and Spencer lets out a chuckle and gives you a small smile, which you return. 

"But he also told me that the chief said that you'd have to take time off and go to therapy." Spencer explains to you as he holds your hand.

"Ok I can do that. I want to get better Spence. I really do." You tell him. 

"And I believe that you can get better. I'll be by your side the entire time and so will Desiree." He tells you. 

You give him a shy smile and say, "Thank you. For believing that I can get better."

He give you a smile and says, "You're welcome baby." And places a chaste kiss to your lips. 

You pull away from the kiss and say, "Did anyone say anything about having someone stay with me?" 

"Yeah they did." Was all he said. 

He rubs the back of his neck nervously and continues, "I was thinking that I could stay with you, b-but that's only if you want me too. Maybe y-you would want Desiree to stay with you." 

Letting out a small giggle, you tell him, "Spence I wouldn't want it any other way. You can stay with me. I think it'd be better if it were you." 

He lets out a breath, that he probably didn't even realize he was holding in and says, "Alright, I'm gonna go tell Dr.Wilson that I'll be staying with you." 

You nod as he stands up and walks out of the room. 

Looking around the room, you see all the flowers and balloons from all the people who visited you and you can't help but smile. 

I guess people did care about me after all. You say to yourself.  
__

04/14/2018  
Saturday   
12:03pm

You were finally getting discharged from the hospital and Spencer was helping you get into your clothes, since you had bandages and stitches on your wrists, thighs and stomach. 

Letting out a wince as the material of your sweats touch the stitches on your thighs, "Shit." You say underneath your breath.

"I'm sorry." Spencer says quietly.

He helps you put on your sweater, socks and shoes. And then you hear a knock on the door. "Come in." You and Spencer both say in unison.

You look over at the door and see Richardson and Wilson walk in. "Good too see you Y/N. Spencer." Richardson says with a nod.

"Alright, I've put down all the information of the therapist, you're going to be seeing, she's great. She actually works across the street from the hospital. All you have to do is give her a call and tell her who you are and she'll make an opening for you immediately." Wilson starts to explain to you.

"Ok, I just have one question." You say.

"What is it?" Wilson asks you.

"You guys aren't giving me any type of prescription right?" 

"No, you should know that already." Wilson tells you.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure." You say.

"Ok then, you're free to go and we all want you get better and just know that we all believe you can get better." Richardson says as you sit down on the wheelchair.

"Who's we?" You ask as Spencer starts pushing you out of the room.

Once you're out of the room, you see all the nurses lined up, along with some of your patients, and many of the staff you've worked with these past few months. 

You instantly start crying as you see all of them lined smiling at you and giving you sweet encourages. 

"We believe in you Y/N."

"We love you." 

You can't believe how much people cared for you and all along you thought that you didn't matter. 

"Thank you." You say through your tears and you see Lisa at the end by the elevator and she gives you a big hug and whispers into your ear saying, "I know you can do this Y/N, we all do." And gives you a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you Lisa." You say and Spencer pushes you into the elevator. 

You wave at everyone before the doors close and say to yourself, "I can do this."

"Did you know about all of that?" You ask Spencer as you wipe away your tears. 

"I did not." He says and you look up at him and see that he's trying his best not to smile. 

"You did know." You say through a laugh. 

"Yeah, Lisa told me. She said that all your friends had talked about it and made sure it was ok with Richardson and he agreed." He says while looking down at you.

"That's sweet of them." You tell him.

The elevator comes to a full stop on the first floor and Spencer pushes you out and makes his way out of the hospital towards the parking lot.

You both make it to his car and he helps you into the passenger side and he had already brought down your bags, so he quickly went back into the hospital to leave the wheelchair.

As you sat in the car, you grabbed your phone from your bag and see that you have messages from Desiree and Jen. 

D- Hey Y/N, is it ok if I stop by in the morning? I got busy at work today. -11::56am

J- Y/N, can I stop by today?-11:57pm

Before you can respond to the messages, Spencer unlocks the car and gets in. "Ready?" 

You give him a nod and he starts the car and drives away from the hospital.

Y- Yeah Des it's fine. Just text me when you'll be over.-12:26pm

Y- Jen can you stop by tomorrow morning? Des is gonna stop by too.-12:27pm

Their responses are immediate.

D- Ok, I'll probably be over around 9 before my shift starts.-12:28pm

J- Yeah that's better. What time is Des going?-12:28pm

Y- She said around 9. -12:29pm

J- I'll text her so we can get there at the same time. Love you. -12:30pm

Y- Ok. Love you too. -12:30pm

D- Is Spencer staying with you? -12:31pm

Y- Yes. -12:31pm

D- Aww that's so sweet. -12:32pm

Read.

"Are you hungry? We can stop by somewhere and get some food." Spencer asks you.

You put your phone back in your bag and look around to see if there's a place to stop by. "Yes. The food at the hospital isn't the best."

"What do you want to get?" Spencer asks as he stops at a red light.

"Mexican food." You say and point at the small little Mexican restaurant on the corner of the next street.

Spencer nods and drives over to the restaurant.

He pulls into the parking lot and parks close to the entrance and asks, "What are you gonna want?" 

You grab your phone and look through the menu online and see that they have enchiladas. 

Oh those look good.

"I want three red enchiladas and an horchata for the drink. Are you gonna get something?" You tell him and hand him your phone to look through the menu.

"Yeah I'm gonna get something too. I'll be right back." He tells you and gives you kiss and gets out of the car.   
_

Spencer pulled into your apartment complex and parked the car in the visitors parking lot. 

He got out of the car and helped you out and he wrapped his arm around your waist lightly to help you walk up to your apartment.

Once we got to the door, he pulled out the spare key from his pocket and you smiled as he opened the door because he kept the key.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna bring your things and the food." He tells you as he places you on the couch and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

You nod and he walks out, closing the door. 

Looking around your apartment, you took notice that somebody had cleaned it. 

The last time you were here, there we plates on your coffee table, an empty bottle of tequila, your tray, a blanket on the floor and the rest you don't really remember.

You let a few tears fall at the thought of what happened and what would have happened if Spencer didn't show up. 

You would have been dead.

Gone Forever.

You hear the door open and you quickly wipe your tears before Spencer sees you. 

Hearing him walk around, he places the food on the counter and takes your bag into the bedroom.

"Do you want to eat on the couch or the table?" He asks as he walks out of your room.

"Couch." 

He grabs the food and hands you one bag and a drink and he has his own bag and drink.

"What did you get?" You ask him as you open your box of food.

You watch him open his box and you see that he got rice, carne asada, beans and some jalapeños. 

Basic Mexican Food. 

He flashes you a smile and he starts to eat. You pick up a fork and start to eat the enchiladas.

"Can you hand me the remote?" You ask him.

He reached for the remote and hands it to you. Turning on the tv, you scroll through Netflix and put on AHS. 

You had put Apocalypse.

Both you and Spencer ate in silence, with only the tv making sound. 

As you ate, you start thinking of how you should tell Spencer about your past and why you had did what you did that night. 

Just thinking about it, makes you want to cry, but you want him to know about it. 

He needs to know.

He deserves it.

You put your now empty box of food on the side of you and finish the rest of your drink and hold it in your hands. Spencer had finished eating before you and was very interested on the episode we were watching.

"Spence?" You voice is barely above a whisper.

He hums in response and turns to look at you. 

"Um- who cleaned up my apartment while I was in the hospital?" You say instead of saying what you really wanted to.

"Desiree and I. We came here the day after you had woken up and you were asleep mostly the whole day, so we decided to come over and clean."

"Thank you-." You stop yourself and then he looks into your eyes and you break.

"Spence, I'm so fucking sorry that you had to find me like that." You say and the tears start to fall. 

Spencer grabs the empty box and cup and places it on the table as he wraps his arms around you to hold you.

"Baby you don't have to talk about it yet." He says as he pulls you a bit closer to him. 

"No Spence I want to tell you. You deserve to know the truth. I want you to know everything." You say through sobs. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks you with a soft voice.

You nod your head and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is-

"I lied."  
_____

Author's Note <3  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm already working on the next chapter. This is a filler chapter so it's all going to make sense in the end. This chapter is a little short, but I still was able to fit this in with the story, so if it doesn't make sense, it will in the next one, I promise. Thanks for reading and commenting. Also thank you for 13K reads. 

I want to let you guys know about the family emergency I had a few days ago. My great grandfather passed away on Friday and I have been with my family these past few days. I'm only updating when I have time and feeling ok to post.

Thank You.

Love You All   
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2246


	19. Chapter 19

TW: TALKS ABOUT SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, DEATH, ADDICTION, ANXIETY, PANIC ATTACKS, AND DRUG ABUSE

THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER, SO GET YOUR TISSUES READY.  
_____________________

"I lied." You say through a sob.

"About what?" Spencer asks as he runs his fingers through your hair.

"You know when we went out on our first date, you had asked me if I had any siblings and I told you that I didn't."

He hums in response and you know he remembers, so you continue.

"I had a sister. She died three years ago. Spence she was only sixteen when she passed. My parents blame me to this day about her death-." You stop and put your hand over your mouth to muffle your sobs. 

Spencer doesn't say anything just leans forward to place a kiss to your forehead and holds onto you.

"That day that you came over to pick me up for lunch and my parents were here as well, they wanted me to go home with them because they were hosting a dinner party. My parents are lawyers and they'd always have these parties and before my sister had passed, she was always with them. I never went to any of the dinners. My parents always said that I'd ruin their appearance and make them look bad.

I grew up feeling unwanted by my own parents. I'd always do so good in school, I never did anything wrong, they just didn't want me. 

When my sister was born I was two and growing up, she was everything I wasn't. She was skinner than I was, looked more like my parents, and they loved her more than me. I'm not saying I hate my sister because I loved her so much. 

She was my baby sister."

More tears fall and Spencer comforts you by kissing you and holding onto you the way you've never been held before. 

"As I got older, I pushed myself to do better in school and graduate earlier and that still didn't make my parents happy. I got into college, got my bachelors in nursing, starting working in a hospital and still they weren't happy. 

When my sister passed, I stopped eating, sleeping and started finding different ways to cope and get through the pain. 

While I was in college, I started drinking and partying not carrying about anything. I smoked weed with my friends, went to parties, but I was still able to graduate and get a job. 

My parents would constantly yell and me and tell me that they wish it was me who would have died instead of Ana. Hearing that from my parents made me feel even more unwanted and that was when I started cutting myself. I have all of these scars because my parents wish it was me instead of Ana. 

These are my reminders of how much I was unwanted and unloved." You say as you lift up your wrists and motion down your body to your other scars. 

Spencer lets you continue talking. You know he's listening to everything you're saying because you can hear him crying.

"My sister died in a car accident, she was hit by a drunk driver. She had went out to a party that night and I kept on telling her that it wasn't worth it and she didn't need to go, but I couldn't stop her. She left and I wish I would've tried harder to get her to stay because one second she was here and the next, she was gone. 

When we found out about her death, my parents immediately blamed me and would say things like, "Our baby is dead because of you." or "This is all your fault."  
and I would believe them because if I would've tried harder, she would still be here, but I didn't. I let her leave.

The only person who had asked how I was doing was Desiree. She helped me get through everything. She'd always let me talk to her about my feelings, my parents, my sister. She was the only person to know that I was harming myself."

You stop for a second and wipe some tears from your face and look up at Spencer and he has tears running down his cheeks. You lift up your hands and wiped his tears and offer him a weak smile and he returned it and gives you a nod.

"I feel like none of this makes any sense, but I'm trying my best to explain everything to you in the best way possible for you to understand." You tell him before you continue.

He doesn't say anything, just hums in response.

"For three years, my parents didn't talk to me, call me, ask me how I was doing, check up on me, nothing. It's like I was already dead to them. My parents saw me as a party girl and a mess. They never saw me for who I really was. 

I got my act together when I turned 20. I stopped harming myself, started gaining healthy weight, applied for jobs at hospitals. I didn't drink as much as I used too. I only smoke when I get anxiety or can't sleep. But my life has been horrible since I was younger and losing my sister was my breaking point.

I wanted everyone to know that I was hurting, that I was in pain, but no one payed attention. Just Desiree. 

My parents thought that what I was doing was for attention because I felt guilty about what happened to my sister. 

I moved out of their house and bought this apartment with the help from Desiree, but now that I have my job, I'm able to pay for all my bills, rent, and necessities. 

Spence I started hurting myself again because I got scared. I felt the same way I did when I was with my parents.

I couldn't bring what I was feeling to words, so I thought the best thing to do was be gone." You finish and you're crying even harder and Spencer's hold on you tightens and his tears fall on you. 

"Y/N I'm so sorry that you went through all of that. I wanted to talk to you about what was going on with you, but I was afraid of what you would say. 

I noticed how you would start to shake in your sleep, cry in your sleep, cover up more than usual, I knew from there that you were in pain and hurting yourself again." Spencer tells you as he wipes his tears and sits you up so you're facing him. 

You both have red puffy eyes and Spencer opens his mouth to say something. 

"Before I left for my case, I went into your bathroom and took your razor blades. I knew that you hurting yourself again and I don't know why I thought that just by taking them, you'd stop, but I was fucking wrong because I get here and see you-." He tells you and he puts his head down as he cries.

You carefully grab Spencer and pull him into a hug. The fact that Spencer took your razor blades was showing you how much he truly really cared about you. He didn't have to say it in words, it was all with his actions.

Before this all happened, he would always ask you how you were doing, he'd hold you, never force you to talk about anything you didn't want to, he cared about you and it was all said by his actions not his words.

"I know Spence, and I will thank you everyday for you showing up and saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I'd most likely be dead." 

He pulls away from the hug and looks at you with a serious expression and you say, "Sorry."

"I want you to know that I will always be here and care for you no matter what Y/N. What happened with your sister wasn't your fault. These new scars that you have are another reminder to how strong you really are. I want to tell you something." Spencer says and you're still crying.

He stands up and he starts to take off his shirt. "You see these?" He asks you and he shows you his arms and you see faint scars from what looks like needle marks. You nod because it's his turn to talk.

"Eleven years ago, my team and I were on a case and we were dealing with an unsub with D.I.D and he was killing people who were sinners. 

When we were getting closer to figure out who he was, I went out to this farm with someone from my team, Jennifer. And while we were there, I figured out that the man we were talking to was the unsub. He had monitors that showed people in their homes and that's how we knew he was figuring out who to kill. Through the computers.

So, I told Jennifer that he was the unsub and he got out of the house and ran into a cornfield. I followed after him and next thing I know, he abducted me. 

He kept me for two days and in those two days, he tortured me, drugged me, made me pick someone to die and I died. I was able to make it out alive by trying my best to get a message to my team and my unit chief at the time was able to figure it out and find me. 

When they found me, I had killed the unsub. His name was Tobias Hankel and he wasn't the one to torture me, it was his two other personalities. Tobias gave me dilaudid to help with the pain. And when I was about to leave, I went back and took the dilaudid from him. 

I got addicted."

"Spence-." You say below a whisper. You never noticed any of the scars on his arms and now that you see them, you know he's been through hell.

"I was addicted for almost a year. No one on my team noticed. I was struggling and no said anything. I went to NA meetings and got clean. 

I've been clean for eleven years now."

You pull his arm closer to you and you kiss along his scars the way he did to yours.

He pulls away and he slowly pulls down his sweatpants and shows you another scar. This one is above his knee. It's faint but it's there. 

"I was shot during a case, and had to be on crutches for six months. I still have pain when ever I put a lot of pressure on it, but I get through it. You see this one right here?" He points at another scar on his neck. It's also faint but it's there. You nod.

"I was also shot during a case and believe it or not I almost died. If the bullet would've moved just a few more inches it would've hit my carotid artery." 

He stops talking and sits down next to you. "What I'm about to tell you next, I don't know how you're going to feel about it, but I just want you to know that I didn't do anything wrong. Ok?"

You look at him and he's waiting for you to respond. 

"Ok." You say softly.

He nods and points at a scar on his left arm and another one on his left thigh. "I got these from stabbing myself in prison. I did this to get into solitary confinement because a lot of people in the prison had found out I was a fed. I was in prison for three months serving time for a crime I didn't commit." 

You stay silent. You don't know what to say. You knew that Spencer had his own stories to tell and you knew they'd be bad because of his of his job.

Not saying anything, you pull Spencer in for a kiss and you both have tears coming down. 

You and Spencer were alike in some ways, you were both broken. Two broken people trying to find a way to survive in the world. 

And you think you found what you needed to survive. 

It was Spencer.

Spencer pulls away and you look down at your wrists and you sniffle. "Hey look at me."Spencer says to you.

You don't look up, you just stare at your bandaged wrists, and you think about the stitches on your stomach and the ones on your thighs. 

Spencer tilts your chin up and you look at him and he wipes your tears with his thumb and he carefully picked up your left wrist and brought it up to his lips and softly placed a kiss to the bandage, "Everything is going to be ok."

You don't know how but you were still able to let more tears fall, "B-but now I have more scars."

"Scars are beautiful. They show how strong you are and how long you've been fighting." As he says this you see that his eyes start to tear up again. 

"I showed you my scars and that's because I wanted to show you that I've been fighting for years now and I've been able to get better." 

A small smile appears on your face knowing that you're not alone and he knows how you are feeling. 

"You're not alone Y/N. We all have our moments, where we feel alone, scared, unwanted, and unloved. I've been in your shoes, but look at me now. I was able to get through my struggles and if I wouldn't have, I would have never met you." 

Seeing him cry and tell you all about his scars brings a smile to your face and it reminds you how much he understands you and how much he cares. 

He gets up from the couch and pulls back on his sweatpants and sits back down next to you. 

You lay your head in his lap and you're both quiet. 

The only sounds that are heard in your apartment are the sounds of one another's breathing and the sniffles you both make.

"Thank you for telling me that Spence." You say as you adjust yourself and look up at him. 

He's already looking down at you and he gives you smile and says, "You're welcome, but I just wanted you to know that I understand your pain." 

You smile at him and he leans down to press a kiss on your lips. 

He pulls away and says, "Do you wanna get into bed or stay here?"

You think about it for a few seconds and say, "I miss my bed. Sleeping on a hospital bed is not fun."

He smiles down at you and you carefully sit up thinking that he was going to help you walk to your bedroom, but you're surprised when he picks you up and takes you into the room.

"Spence I could've walked you know." You say through a small giggle.

"I know, but I wanted to do that." 

He places you down on the corner of the bed and he takes off the many pillows you have and placed them on the chair and then he pulls back the covers. 

Picking you up again carefully, he lays you down and gives you a kiss on the lips then your cheek and pulls away and walks around to the other side of the bed. He carefully gets into the bed with you and he's trying his best to avoid hurting you so he keeps his distance.

"Get some rest baby." Spencer says softly and you can tell that he's falling asleep already.

Closing your eyes, you think about all that can happen. 

You think about the future. You see yourself being better than ever and happier than you've ever been. 

You also see you and Spencer. 

You don't know what the future has to hold for you, but whatever it is, you want it to be with Spencer. 

Before falling asleep, you say to yourself,

I Want It All.  
_________________

Author's Note <3  
Not me getting emotional. I am really loving the way this fic is coming along and seeing how much you all enjoy reading it. I seriously want to thank all of you for reading and commenting and sharing my fic. I've seen a few Tik Toks where you recommend my fic in the comments or make your own video talking about my fic, like I seriously love you all.

I'm updating super late right now because I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger, so I worked on this chapter and was able to finish it so you could get more of Y/N's backstory and some of Spencer's trauma from the past. 

There will chapters later on where Spencer talks about everything he's been through and I will write about Y/N's recovery.

There is something that's coming in the later chapters. 

What can it be?? 

Byeeeee.

Love You   
-Destiny 🤍

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
(800-273-8255)

SAMHSA National Helpline  
(1-800-662-4357)

If you or anyone is struggling with addiction or are with self harm, call these numbers or talk to someone you trust. I'm here if you want to talk too, but just know that you are important and you matter. I love you all. 🤍

Word Count:2910


	20. Chapter 20

04/15/2018  
Sunday   
8:34am

The next morning, you wake up to the sounds of your phone buzzing. Carefully extending your hand, you grab your phone and see that Desiree and Jen had texted you.

D- Be there in 30.

J- I'll see you in half an hour.

You text them both back letting them know that you're up and that you'll be waiting for them.

Spencer starts to move around and he turns to face you and he opens his eyes. "Good morning sweet girl."

You flash him a smile and say, "Good morning pretty boy." 

"Is that what you're calling me from now on? Ever since Derek called me that, you haven't stopped." Spencer says.

"Yes I am, you've always been a pretty boy. You've lived up to the name babe." 

He sits up to rest his back on the headboard and you do the same and lean your head on his shoulder and say, "Desiree and Jen are going to stop by in about half an hour." 

"Ok, do you want me to pick up some coffee and breakfast?"He asks you.

"Please." You say shyly. 

He kisses your forehead and gets off the bed and starts to put on his shirt,sweater, and shoes.

"Before you leave can you changes my bandages?" You ask him with your voice barely above a whisper. 

"Of course." He says and walks into the bathroom to grab the bandages, ointment, gauze wrap, a pair of gloves and alcohol wipes.

You prepare yourself to see your scars again. While you were in the hospital, every time the nurses would come in to change your bandages, you'd look away because you couldn't stand to look at them. 

The first time you saw your scars was when you took a shower at the hospital. When the water had touched your skin, you winced in pain and held back your tears.

That's what you were doing right now as Spencer took off the old bandages and gauze wrap. 

Holding back your tears.

You watched him slowly clean the area, making sure that they were healing properly, applying new bandages, and new gauze wrap.

He finishes and places a kiss to your wrapped wrists and says, "All done."

You give him a weak smile and he walks into the bathroom to throw away the trash. "I'll be right back." He tells before giving you a kiss on the forehead and he walks out of your apartment.

You don't know how long you stayed in the same spot on your bed, but you were pulled from your thought as you hear three soft knocks on your door and you carefully stand up and walk towards the door. 

Checking the peep hole first, you see that Desiree and Jen are behind the door, with flowers and balloons. 

Slowly opening the door, you flash them a smile and say, "Good morning my loves." 

They return the smile and both say, "Good morning love."

Opening the door wider for them to come in, they place the flowers on the counter and the balloons are attached to small containers of chocolates, so they won't go up to your ceiling. 

Desiree is the first to give you a hug and a kiss on the cheek and says, "How are you doing love? Really?" 

Jen follows after Desiree and she gives you a hug as well and a kiss on the cheek and says, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok." Was your short response. 

Both girls look at each other and exchange looks and you can tell that they aren't satisfied with your answer. 

"I can't really explain how I'm feeling or how I'm doing, but what I can tell you is that I want to get better and get the help I need." You say truthfully.

Desiree walks up to you again and hugs you carefully and whispers into your ear, "I believe that you can get better cariño." 

As she pulls away, you nod at her words and Jen hugs you as well and tells you, "I'm here for you and I believe that you'll get better love. Ok?" 

Jen pulls away and you tell her, "Ok."

"Thank you. I appreciate all of this and the support you guys are giving me. I love you both." You say and you let a few tears fall. 

They both pull you gently in for a hug and you three stand in the threshold of your apartment in each other's arms, letting tears fall. 

"We're here for you Y/N." They both tell you. 

You nod and wipe your tears and you hear the door being opened. 

Spencer walks in with a bag from IHop and a drink carrier with four coffees.

He sets down the bag on the counter along with the drink carrier and washes his hands and both Desiree and Jen flash you smiles and say, "Good morning Spencer." 

He turns to face them from the kitchen and says, "Good morning Desiree and Jen. I brought coffees for all of us, since Y/N told me you'd both be over. There's creams and sugars in the bag."

"He's a keeper." Desiree and Jen whisper to you as they walk over to the counter to grab a coffee. You follow behind them and grab a coffee and stand next to Spencer. 

"Well I have to go now, my shift starts in fifteen minutes and I can't be late again." Desiree says as she finishes mixing in the cream in her coffee. 

"Yeah I have to go too, my boss is gonna fire me if I don't get there in the next ten minutes." Jen also announces.

"Ok, thank you both for stopping by and thanks for everything." You say as you follow them to the door and motion to the gifts they brought you. 

They give you curt nods and smiles and walk out of the apartment with a coffee in their hands. 

Walking back over to the kitchen, you see Spencer taking the food out of the bags and he shows you a plate with french toast, eggs, fruit and hash brown. 

"Aww thank you Spence." You tell him as you take the plate from him and go to sit at the table, giving him a smile before sitting down.

He comes to sit down in front of you with his own plate . Spencer had gotten pancakes, eggs, hash brown and bacon. 

You both in silence before you break it, "I was thinking about calling the therapist today to make an appointment."

Spencer looks up from his plate and he doesn't know how to respond to what you just said, so you continue.

"I looked through the paperwork and saw that the therapist is a woman. Her name is Katie Suarez, she has lots of good ratings and her past patients speak very highly of her." 

"Yeah, Dr. Wilson and Richardson told me about her and they both think that she will be able to help you. I've looked through some of her work and from what I saw and heard, she's good at her job." He tells you. 

You take a sip from your coffee and smile at him because he looked into her work to see if she was good or not.

"Spence, you truly are an amazing person you know that." You tell him as you reach out to hold his hand. 

He smiles at your words and you can see that he starts to blush. 

You both finish eating making small conversation and then moving back into your room to lay down and watch a few episodes of AHS.  
__

3:21pm

"I'll be right back." You tell Spencer as you sit up from the bed and walk into the living room.

You pull your phone from your pocket and scroll to find the therapists' number and hit the call button. 

"Dr. Katie Suarez's office." The woman on the other side says.  
"Hi, I'm calling to make an appointment. My name is Y/N Y/L/N." You say while you rock on your heels.  
"Ok, we have an opening for the 18th. Would you like to schedule for the morning or the afternoon?"  
"Morning is better."   
"Will 10:45am work for you?"   
"Yes that's fine."  
"Alright we will see you Wednesday morning. Dr. Suarez will speak with you about when you'll be able to see here weekly the day of your visit. Does that sound ok with you miss?"  
"Yes it sounds fine. Thank you. Have a good rest of your day." You say.  
"Your welcome. Have a good day. Bye."  
"Bye."

You hang up and feel a smile appear on your face.

You're one step closer to getting better.  
__  
7:38pm

"So that was it?" Spencer asks you as the last episode of AHS ended. 

"Mhm, but the good news is that there's going to be a new season next year." You tell him as you hold back a laugh from seeing how upset he got.

"Really? Do you know what it's gonna be about yet?" He asks you.

"I think it was going to be about that serial killer The Night Stalker, Richard Ramirez. It's gonna take place in 1984." 

"Did you know that while he was in prison, he had planned to escape more than twice? Both his plans failed. His plans were to escape and continue his murder spree. He tried to smuggle a key that would unlock his handcuffs, while he was being taken back to prison after his trail. The second time he had wrote about it in a letter to a groupie and correctional officers became aware of it by reading one of the letters sent to him from that groupie-." 

"Shit. I'm rambling." He said.

"Spence I don't mind. I like hearing all your rambles. I get to learn new things that I would've never known." You reassure him and he gives you a smile.

"You know, usually when I talk about things like this, my team always shuts me down, cuts me off or don't pay attention to what I say. They only pay attention when it benefits them. I've never had anyone who would listen to me and not get annoyed with it." He admits to you.

"I'm never going to get annoyed with you just being yourself babe. I could literally listen to you talk for hours about what ever you would like." You reassure him and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

He doesn't say anything just looks into your eyes too see if your lying, but you're not and he sees that you're telling the truth.

"So I have a question." You say as you pull away from the kiss and lay down on the bed.

"Whats your question?"

"You know how you said that you'd stay with me for my recovery." You stop and he nods telling you to continue.  
"What about when you have a case and you have to leave, who will stay here?" 

Spencer lays down next to you and says, "I talked to Emily, my unit chief and I asked her if I could work remotely when we have cases out of the state. She knows about what happened to you because the cops talked with her about my whereabouts that night, so she said it was fine and she says she can't wait to meet you when you get better." 

Oh shit. You're gonna get to meet Emily. 

Your bi panic is gonna be going crazy when that day comes.

"That's so nice of her. I can't wait to meet her too." You tell him and he places a kiss to your cheek and asks, "What other show can we watch, now that we finished AHS?" 

You flash him a smile and sit up slowly grabbing the remote and put on Grey's Anatomy. 

"We're gonna watch a show about what you see everyday?" He asks.

"Would you rather watch a show about my life or yours, because I know the perfect show on here." You tease. 

He simply says, "Your life." 

You hit play on season one, episode one and lay back down with your head on Spencer's chest and he wraps an arm around your shoulder, placing a kiss to your forehead and turning his gaze to the tv.  
__

11:49pm

Throughout the entire time we were watching Grey's Anatomy, Spencer keep talking about all the inaccuracies in the show and that a banana bag doesn't take away a hang over. 

You know for a fact that if you would have but the crime show, he would have said everything was wrong and then talk about why they are wrong. 

But the thing about him talking was that you didn't mind it one bit. It brought a smile too your face about how he'd get so excited when he talked about something like that knowing someone is listening to him.

You let out a yawn and pull the blanket over you and say, "Are you still gonna be up or are you planning on getting some sleep?" 

"No, I'm tired. I can finish this another day." He says and you feel him get under the covers with you. 

"My first appointment is on Wednesday Spence." You tell him and you can't help but feel the slight worry in you that's telling you that you won't get better. 

"How do you feel about that?" He asks.

You're first instinct is to lie and say you feel great about it, but you'd rather be honest and let him know how you feel.

"I'm worried." Is all you say.

"Why are you worried?"

"What if she can't help me? I'm worried that she won't be able to help and tell me what's wrong with me. I want to know why my parents treated me like shit growing up, I want to know everything." You admit and you know that you're crying at this point.

You hated crying, it made you feel weak. But that's what you are right now.

Weak.

"I just want to feel better again. Be happy. Be able to be with you. Go back to when I was fine just a few months ago, when I met you." You say through sobs.

Spencer held onto your shaking body and said sweet affirmations to you, while you cried against his chest. 

"Baby, I'm gonna be honest with you ok and don't take this the wrong way." He softly says.

You nod your head as you wait for him to speak.

"It's gonna be hard. You're gonna be doubting yourself every step of the way, like you are right now, but it'll get easier along the way. You have an amazing support system. All your friends, your friends from work, and me. We're all here. We care about you.

I'm not saying that you are, but there will probably be days where you just want to give up and forget about everything and give into your old habits. If those days do happen, I want you to be able to feel comfortable to talk to me about it or call someone." 

You listened to every single word he said and you know that he's right. 

He's a genius after all. 

"Thank you Spence. I know I keep on saying this but I really really want to get better, but there is just that constant feeling and voice in my head that's telling me that I can't do it." 

"Shush shush shush." He quiets you down and you let your cries out in his arms.

He runs his fingers through your hair and whispers sweet affirmations, as you slowly fall asleep. 

Spencer notices your breathing had evened out and you stopped shaking in his arms.

You'd cried yourself to sleep.

He uses his thumb to wipe away the tears that are still fall from your face and places a kiss to your head and he whispers into your ear, "I'm here for you." 

Spencer readjusts his position in bed and places an arm over yours and grabs onto your hand, squeezing it three times before he falls asleep.  
________

04/18/2018  
Wednesday  
10:32am

Your sitting in a room waiting for Dr. Katie Suarez to come   
in and you can't stop bouncing your leg and picking at your cuticles. 

Spencer had brought you to your appointment and he wasn't allowed to come in with you so he's waiting in the car. 

Trying to keep your mind off of your worries, you look around the room and take notice of the books on the bookshelves. 

Spencer has way more.

There inspirational quotes on the wall, big windows that give you a clear view of Bethesda hospital, there's a black leather chair in front of you, a small coffee table with panfletos of NA meetings, and other clinics. 

You're sitting on one of the most uncomfortable couches in the world and you try and to sit still, but you end up giving up and standing by the window.

After what seems to be an eternity, you hear three soft knocks on the door. 

"Hi Y/N, I'm Dr. Katie Suarez. It's nice to meet you." She says as she walks in with a notebook and extends her hand out to you.

You give her a firm shake and say, "It's nice to meet you too." 

She takes a seat in the black leather chair and you take in her appearance. 

She has short dark brown hair that rest just above her shoulders. Her eyes are a dark brown almost black color. She has nice tanned skin, she's petite, older than you, maybe in her mid 30s. She dress in a gray pantsuit with black stilettos.

You're pulled from her appearance as she speaks.

"Go ahead and start whenever you're ready." 

You nod and sit back down on the couch facing her.

"Where should I start?" You say sarcastically.

She opens her note book and clicks her pen and says, "From the beginning."   
______________

Author's Note <3   
Ok, so I know that it's left off on a semi cliffhanger, but I already wrote Y/N's backstory, so you already know what was going to be said. This chapter is not my favorite, I rewrote it so many times and this was the best it was going to get. The next chapter is going to be a month and a half later. I have already started writing the biggest part of the fic and I don't knew if you will guess what it's gonna be, but I've never seen it written in a fic, but I've see it happen on screen....

I like how a lot of you are seeing the Grey's x Criminal Minds references I throw in here, like Richardson (Richard Webbed) and Dr. Wilson (Jo Wilson). Also my favorite one is in chapter 2 or 3 where Spencer and Y/N are texting and he gets called out for a case and Y/N refers to herself as the ' girl from the bar.'

But anyways, I'm sorry for the late update, I've been working on school work the entire day and barely had time to finish this chapter. 

Thank You All For Reading and Commenting. 

And This Fic Has 14K Reads. (Wattpad)

I Love You All So Much For Reading My Fic and For All The Compliments I Get About My Writing. 

I Never Really Thought My Writing Was All That Good To Be Honest, But If You All Say So, Then I Believe You. 

Xoxo  
\- Destiny 

Word Count: 3291

Also if you see this, what chapter do you think I should bring the SMUT back??? 

*I'm not sure yet how many chapters this fic will have yet.*  
BTW


	21. Chapter 21

05/11/2018  
Friday  
11:56am

"So how are you doing with the medications I prescribed for you?" Dr.Suarez asked.

You gave her a small smile and said, "I'm doing good. They seem to be helping me a lot. I haven't tried harming myself since my accident."

"That's good too hear Y/N. You've made a lot of progress since the first time I met with you. I wanted to ask you something though."

You nod taking in everything she was saying. Ever since you started coming in every week to see her, you've been listening to everything she has to say about you making sure not to miss anything.

"How many times a day are you smoking?" 

She had to ask for permission from Dr. Richardson and Wilson to see if it would be ok for you to have a medical card. They agreed but they only wanted you to use it when your anxiety got really bad not for whenever.

Spencer was against it in the beginning, but he warmed up to the idea. He'd tell you facts about medical marijuana and he'd always try and get you to calm down before you'd actually go outside and smoke. 

"Maybe once or twice a day. Spencer always tries to help me through my anxiety attacks before I actually give into smoking. Sometimes he helps and I won't do it, so I sit with him instead and talk about what's bothering me." 

"Ok that's good, it's better than what you told me a few weeks ago." She says and writes something down in her notebook. 

Yeah, so a few weeks ago she had asked what you were doing to help with your anxiety and you told her that'd you  
smoke marijuana and she asked how many times a day and you said five or six times a day.

Big problem there.

"So Spencer seems to be helping you a lot? How does that make you feel?"

You smile just thinking about all the things he's done throughout your recovery. "Yeah he is. He's always there to talk, he listens, doesn't judge me or blame me for anything, and he shows me everyday how much he's cares about my mental health. It makes me feel happy." You admit.

"Well that's all the time we have for today, but I do want to see you for maybe another month or two just to be sure you're doing better. I'm proud of you Y/N, you've made lots of progress. Have a good rest of your day and if anything happens don't be afraid to call." She tells you as you both walk out of the room. 

"Thank you so much Katie. I'll see you next week. Have a good day." You tell her and walk out of the office.

As you walk out you have one of the biggest smiles on your face and it gets even bigger when you see Spencer sitting in the car waiting for you. 

He notices your smile and that brings a smile to his face as well. 

"How'd it go?" He asks you as you get into the car giving him a kiss.

"It went really well. She told me that I'm making a lot of progress and that my medications seem to be working and I couldn't agree any more. I'm still gonna be seeing her for another month or two. I told her about how much you help me too." You tell him as he starts to drive away from the office.

"That's really great baby. I'm so proud of you." He says and intertwines his fingers with yours and brings your hand to his lips and places a kiss to the back of it.

"I'm proud of myself. I'm getting better and have you, Desiree, Jen, and Dr. Suarez to thank." You tell him and he flashes you a smile and you lean over the center console and place a kiss to his cheek. 

You see that he starts to blush and you let out a small giggle and he stops at a red light and looks at you and says, "What do you think about meeting my team? Rossi invited us over for dinner tonight and he said that if you were up for it and feeling ok that we could go, but that's up to you." 

The light turns green and he starts to drive in the all to familiar direction to your apartment and you say, "I want to meet them. I think it's time for me to meet your friends, well family. You've met my friends already, so I think I should do the same with you. It'll be better for me to actually know what they're like other than just hearing stories and getting gift baskets from Penelope." 

He lets out a chuckle and says, "Ok I'll let him know we'll be there and speaking of Penelope, she sent over three new gift baskets this morning. They are sitting outside of your door." 

"I will be sure to thank her when I see her later on. Spence I'm excited, I get to finally meet your team. See when I met Rossi and Luke, we had no time to talk because you pulled both of us away for the other plans you had planned for us." You say and flash him a wink. 

"You know we've known each other for almost five months and have been dating for almost four." He tells you as he pulls into the parking garage. 

You smile at all the memories you've made with him throughout these few months the good and the bad, but mostly focus on the positive and fun times you've both had. 

He parks the car and turns off the ignition and turns to look at you and he cups your cheek and collides his lips with yours. "I'm so proud of you Y/N. So fucking proud of you." He says in between the kiss which brings a smile to your face.

He pulls away and opens his door and it become a habit for you to wait for him, so he could open the door for you and help you out of the car. He jogs around the car and opens the door for you, reaching out for your hand to take in his.

You both walk up to your apartment and once on your floor, you see the baskets from Penelope. 

"I seriously don't know where to put all of this stuff." You say as you and Spencer walk into the apartment with baskets in your hands.

She sent over candles, bath salts, chocolates, flowers, fruits, stuffed animals, slippers, colored pens, notebooks, crayons and coloring books. 

You place the baskets on the counter and start to take everything out with Spencer's help of course. Opening the baskets involved using a knife and you know that you're doing better, but you still don't trust yourself just yet to hold it yourself.

Spencer puts away some of the fruits, and you take the bath salts into the bathroom. 

"Babe, where do you want the candles?" You hear Spencer shout from the kitchen.

"Bring them into the room." You shout back.

You hear the fridge close and the sounds of cabinet doors being closed as well, when you find yourself staring at the floor where you once laid in your own blood.

Spencer walked into the room placing the candles on the nightstand, when he sees you looking down at the floor. He walks into the bathroom and pulls you out and sits you down on the bed. 

"Hey look at me." He says to you in the softest voice ever. 

You peel your gaze away from the bathroom and make eye contact with him and you say, "I'm ok, I just never really paid so much attention as to what happened in there on that spot on the floor." 

Spencer cups your face and says, "You dissociated. It's a common thing to happen, when you go through something traumatic you start to lack continuity between your thoughts, memories, surroundings, actions and sometimes with your own identity. You dissociate to help your mind cope with all the stress after a traumatic experience." 

You pay attention to everything he is saying because what he just explained to you, is what you were doing. 

Trying to put that event in the past and it should stay in the past, but when you sit and think about it to much it comes back to you.

Nodding that you understand what he said, he sits down next to you on the bed and you lean your shoulder on his head evening out your breathing.

After ten minutes in silence you lift your head up and pull Spencer in for kiss. 

"What was that for?" He says as you pull away.

"Think of it as me saying thank you for everything you've been doing for me to help me get better." You say to him with a soft smile.

He nods at your words then opens his mouth, "You still up for going to Rossi's later?" 

You gasp and say, "Of course I am, what kind of a question is that?" 

Letting out a small laugh along with Spencer you stand up and sit on his thigh. "What should I wear?" You ask him.

He wraps an arm around your waist to hold you and says, "Nothing to fancy. It's just dinner babe."

"Ah ah it not just dinner, it's dinner with the people you consider your family. Oh wait I have the perfect outfit." You say and quickly get up and walk into your closet. 

You hear Spencer laughing a bit and you know it's from your overall excitement for tonight.

He hopes everything goes well and that no one says anything about her. 

Especially JJ.

Where is it? Where is it? You ask yourself as you look through the clothes in your closet.

Scanning through all the clothes, you finally land on what you were looking for. 

You pulled out a long red coat that ended just below your knees, along with some light blue mom jeans with a few rips on the knees, a basic white tank top, and a pair of nude stiletto heels. 

Placing down all the pieces of clothing on the chair, you walk over to Spencer who's reading a book that was on your nightstand from the night before. "Do you need to go home to get ready or do you have something here?"You ask him.

"I'm gonna have to go home, but I'll be back in half an hour so I can ready here. You gonna be ok or do you wanna come with me?" He tells you and tucks a piece of your hair behind you ear.

"Um I think I'll be ok here. I'm gonna take a shower, you'll probably be back when I'm done." 

"Ok I'll be back and if anything happens just call me." 

You give him a nod and a smile and he walks out the bedroom and you hear the front door open, then close.

Letting out a sigh, you go into your closet and grab your towel, then walk into the bathroom.

You don't close the door all the way, leaving it ajar and you turn the water on letting it warm up to your liking, while you strip out of the clothes you were wearing.

Before getting into the shower, you go through the cabinets looking for a new bottle of shampoo and conditioner, and body wash. Once you find them, you place them in the corner of the shower and get in.

Once the warm water falls down your body, your muscles relax. Grabbing your vanilla scented shampoo, you squirt some onto your hand then massage it into your hair. 

Letting the suds fall down your body, you grab the same scented conditioner and squirt some onto your hand them massaging it gently into your hair. While letting the conditioner set in your hair for a few minutes, you grab your loofah a put some body wash onto it then scrub it around your body.

You put your head underneath the water letting the conditioner fall off and the suds off your body fall as well. 

Once you finished. you turned off the water, grabbing your towel from the rack beside the shower and wrap it around your body and another one for your hair.

You walked over to the sink and did your skin care like always. Same as always but effective; cleanser, toner, serum, moisturizer, and spf. 

Walking out of the bathroom, you walk into your closet and grab a pair of white panties and a white lacy bra. You quickly put them on and sit down on your bed putting on lotion all over your body.

Standing up, you walk over to your vanity and grab your robe from the back of your chair and before you can put it on, you hear the bedroom door open. 

"Well this is a beautiful sight to walk into." 

You turn your head and see Spencer walking towards you. Giving him a smile he gets closer to you causing you to back up against the vanity. 

He places his hands on the vanity, boxing you in. Your breath hitches and Spencer's eyes travel down your entire body, with a smirk on his face.

Spencer notices your body language and he knows how much you want him to fuck you, but doctors orders, no sex until you're done with therapy. 

He tilts up your chin pulling you in for a passionate but aggressive kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck, while his hands move from you waist to the backs of your thighs.

Lifting you up without breaking the kiss, you wrap your legs around his waist and he lays you down on the bed and his lips travel down from your lips to the valley of your breast. 

"Spence-." You can't even form a sentence when he does things like this. 

He pulls away and hovers over you and says, "As much as I want to have sex with you right now, we can't." He gets up and walks over to his bag and pulls out his clothes and a towel.

"Ugh Spence we haven't had sex in almost three months! The last time we did anything sexual was me sucking your dick." 

"Listen to me. Your therapist told you no sex until therapy was over for you and when you're cleared after your psych eval. I will wait until you're ready ok, don't think otherwise." Spencer says to you. 

"Yeah whatever." Is all you say.

You start to put on your clothes and before Spencer walked into the bathroom he says, "I'm sorry Y/N." 

He closes the door and you start to feel bad because this isn't his fault, he's just listening to what your therapist told you and wants to make sure you're ready physically, mentally, and emotionally.

You finished putting on your clothes and wait to put on your heels last, so you start do you hair and makeup.

Checking your phone, you see that it's almost five and Spencer told you that we'd leave around seven, so you had enough time. 

You start by doing your hair, and you settled for lose curls. Letting the curling iron heat up, you look at your wrists and see the scars that you have and they already healed, but you decide to wrap them up so, nobody will see them.

After twenty minutes, you finished curling half of your hair and Spencer walked out of the bathroom with his towel hung low on his waist.

Ugh can he not do that when I'm sexually frustrated. You say to yourself. 

He walks back into the bathroom with a pair of boxers, and less than two minutes, he walks out. He starts to pull on his pants and you look at him through your mirror and ugh just by looking at him he turns you on. 

You see his toned stomach, his happy trail, toned forearms, veiny hands, and- no Y/N calm down. Bringing your attention back to your hair, you quickly finish and Spencer was all finished changing and he sat on the bed putting on a pair of mismatched socks and his black converse.

You start to apply your makeup and it's nothing too dramatic. Some foundation, concealer, blush, highlight, simple eyeshadow, mascara, lashes, and lip gloss. 

Standing up from your chair, you walk over to sit on the bed and put on your heels. You stand up and put on your coat and spray some perfume on yourself and check your hair and makeup. Once you're satisfied with your appearance, you grab your purse and walk out the room. 

"I'm ready babe" You announce. 

Spencer stands up from the couch and turns off the tv and turns to look at you.

"Baby you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." You tell him as you reach up to fix his collar a bit.

He was wearing a black and white plaid button up, with black jeans, and his converse. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, two buttons undone, gold dagger necklace and   
a ring on his pinky. 

"Thank you baby, you ready to go?" He asks.

You nod and flash him a smile, which he returns. He holds out his hand for you and you take it in yours intertwining his fingers with yours.

The both of you walk out of the apartment and you make sure to lock up. The walk down to the car is spent in silence, not an awkward silence, a comfortable silence.

Once by the car, Spencer opens the door for you like the gentleman he is and makes his way to drives side as you buckle up.

He starts the car and puts on his seat belt and looks over at you to see if you have yours on already, the turns back around and starts driving.

"I'm excited to meet everyone." You say as you wrap your arm around his and lean your head on him.

"They are all excited to meet you too. Penelope called me a total of ten times to see if you were coming and I'd say yes, but she'd always call to see if you had changed your mind."

Trying your best not to over think anything, you turn on the radio and start to sing along to the music. 

"What is it?" Spencer asks as he turns into a gated community.

You let out a sigh and say, "I'm just worried." 

"About what?"

"That they won't like me or that they'll judge our relationship. I'm sorry I know their your friends, but- never mind." 

He pulls into a small road and you see all the houses, well mansions and he says, "Don't be worried, they all wanted to meet you, but if you get uncomfortable and want to leave just tell me. Ok?" 

You nod and give him a smile and say, "Ok."

He pulls into the drive way and you're in shock when you see Rossi's mansion. "Oh my god." You say underneath your breath. 

Spencer heard you and said, "Just wait till you see inside.

He parked the car and turned off the ignition, then unbuckled his seat belt and got out to open the door for you.

As you both walked up to the door hand in hand, you let out breath and Spencer asks, "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

He knocks on the door and within a few seconds, the door opens wide by Rossi.

"Spencer and Y/N are here."   
______________________

Author's Note <3  
Ah don't hate me, another cliffhanger. What could happen at Rossi's?? I was going to post this yesterday but I had so much school work, so I didn't have time to finish this. Anyways thanks for reading and commenting, also for 15K reads (Wattpad) Love you all so much. Byeeeee.

Love You  
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count:3346


	22. Chapter 22

"Spencer and Y/N are here." 

You and Spencer walk in and Rossi brings you in for a hug. "How are you doing piccola?" He asks once you pull away from the hug. 

"I'm doing a lot better. Thank you for asking." You respond with a smile. 

Spencer places his hand on your lower back, and the three of you walking towards the kitchen.

As soon as Penelope's eyes landed yours, she walks up to you giving you a hug. "Oh my god, Hi. It's so nice to finally meet you. How are you?" 

You look over at Spencer and he gives you a smile and you turn to Penelope and say, "It's nice to finally meet you too Penelope. I'm doing a lot better thank you for asking and thanks for all the gift baskets. A lot of the things you sent really come in handy." 

"I knew you'd love them. I told you Luke." She said and turns to scold at Luke.

You and Spencer both let out a laugh at their behavior. You already love Penelope.

"I'm JJ, it's nice to meet you Y/N. I heard what happened a few months ago. How are you doing?"

You take in her appearance and she's in black jeans, light blue top, long blonde hair, beautiful eyes, pale skin, light makeup, a pair of white heels, but she's not keeping her eyes on you. She keeps looking at Spencer.

"JJ, it's nice to meet you too. I'm doing a lot better now, thanks to Spence." You tell her while placing your hand on his chest.

"Spence huh. Well this is my husband Will and my two boys Henry and Michael." 

You shake Will's hand and the two children said their hellos and walked away. The entire time JJ eyes were on Spencer's but his eyes were on you.

We walked closer to the kitchen and a man and a woman come up to you and Spencer.

"Y/N it's nice to meet you. I'm Matt and this is my wife Kristy." You shake hands with Matt and then Kristy, then they both walk away. 

Well there goes that. 

"I don't think they like me." You whisper into Spencer's ear. 

He gives you waist a light squeeze and then you are meet with a woman standing in front of you. She has tan skin, shoulder length hair, a red top, black jeans, a pair of heels and light makeup.

"I'm Tara, it's nice to meet you Y/N. I've heard a few things about you." She extends her hand for you to shake, which you do.

"Nice to meet you Tara and I hope what you heard was all good. Right?" You say and turn your gaze from her to Spencer.

He nods and she says, "All good." And walks back to the table and picks up a glass of wine. 

"I like her." You say to Spencer.

"Well since I've already met you, it's nice to see you again. Lisa told me what happened. How are you?" Luke comes up to you and gives you small hug.

"Nice to see you too. I'm doing a lot better. Lisa's not here with you?"

"No she had to work tonight, she said that the hospital has been hell this entire week." He tells you. 

"Sorry to cut your time short Luke, but hi I'm Emily. Nice to meet you Y/N and wow, Reid you're a lucky man." Emily interrupts Luke which caused him to walk away. 

Oh god. How is she even hotter in person. I can't handle this. Spencer to my left and her right in front of me.

"Hi Emily, it's nice to meet you. I love your dress. Red is definitely your color." You tell her and she gives you a smile. 

"Everyone the food is ready. Come sit." Rossi yells from the kitchen. 

"We'll talk later." Emily says to you and walks away. 

You nod afraid what you will say if you open your mouth. 

Spencer walks with you over to the table and pulls out a chair for you. He sits next to you and places a hand on your thigh. "You ok?" 

"I'm fine." 

Rossi sets down a pan filled with pasta and it smells delicious. "Y/N would you like some wine?" He asks you as he serves everyone else. 

"No I'm good thank you." 

Everyone starts to serve their own plate and when the pasta comes to you, Spencer helps you serve it onto your plate. "Thank you." You whisper. 

He hums in response and passed the pasta to Penelope who was next to him.

You grab your fork and pick some of the pasta up and as soon as you put it into your mouth, you could taste all the flavors. 

"Rossi this is delicious." You say out loud. 

"Thank you, it's my grandmother's recipe and I never mess it up. Unlike some people." He says and looks over at Penelope and Emily.

"Ok that was one time Rossi." Penelope exclaims. 

You look at Spencer because you're confused as to what they are taking about. "She used tofu instead of pancetta when she made this pasta and Rossi flipped." 

You let out a small laugh and continue eating, while everyone talks around you.

"So Y/N, Spencer said your a registered nurse? What hospital do you work at?" JJ asked you. 

You put down your glass of water and say, "Yeah, I've been an RN for a little over 7 months now. And I work at the Bethesda General Hospital."

"Oh that's the same hospital Lisa works at and the one where Savannah used to work at." She says and everyone nods, but she continues to ask questions.

"How'd you become an RN at such a young age?" 

You don't really like how everyone's attention is on you and that she's asking lots of questions. "Um I uh- I would study a lot and I was able to do lots of internships in different hospitals. Since I was always studying and working hard, I got into nursing school while in college and graduated with a bachelors degree very early and now I have my job at the hospital." You feel like you spoke really fast and no one understood you, but you weren't going to to explain everything.

"Have you always lived here in Virginia or are you from somewhere else?" 

"Born and raised." You answer softly and just before she asks another question, you turn to Spencer and ask, "Where's the bathroom?" 

He stands up and excuses us and we walk to the bathroom.  
"Baby I'm sorry about JJ." He says as soon as we enter the bathroom.

"Spence you don't have to apologize. She just wants to know about me. I guess." You say softly and look into the mirror. 

Spencer stands behind you and asks, "Do you want to leave?" 

"No its ok. Come on, I wanna finish that pasta, it's fucking bomb." You say and open the door walking back out.

You sit back down and Spencer places his hand back on your thigh and traces patterns on it.

When we got back the team was talking about a case they just recently came back from and Penelope was covering her ears every time they talked about a body or how the victims died. 

It's weird how we're able to eat, while talking about people dying, being tortured and etc.  
____

"Well we're gonna head out already. Thank you Rossi for the dinner, but we need to home to get the kids in bed." Matt says and Kristy thanks Rossi.

We all say our goodbyes to them and you ask Spencer, "How many kids do they have?"

"Too many to count....I'm kidding four." He says and you both laugh earning stares from the rest. 

Rossi and Emily start cleaning up the kitchen and picking up all the plates and you offer to help. 

Taking yours and Spencer's plate, you walk into the kitchen and see Emily washing the dishes. "You can just leave them right there Y/N, I got this." You nod and place them next to the rest. 

"What can I help with Rossi?" 

"No you go sit down, we got this. Dessert will be out in a few." He tells you and basically pushes you out of the kitchen.

You let out a giggle as you walk back to the table. You see Spencer's sitting in the same spot and he's on his phone, so you walk over to him and before sitting down, you place a kiss to his cheek. 

He looks at you and flashes you a smile then gives you a chaste kiss on the lips. "What time is it?" You ask him as you sit closer to him.

"It's almost ten. Do you wanna leave already?" 

"Not yet Rossi said that he had dessert, so I wanna stay for that. Maybe after?" You tell him as you lean your head on his shoulder. 

"Alright—." Before he could finish his sentence, Emily and Rossi come out from the kitchen with plates of tiramisu. 

They hand out plates to all of you and Spencer grabs his fork and brings some to his lips. You do the same and the same as the pasta, it's fucking delicious. 

"I'm gonna have to learn how to make this." You tell Spencer and he says, "You should ask Rossi for the recipe. He's always willing to give it to you or teach you how to make it."

"I'll ask him when we leave." 

Spencer wraps his arm around your shoulder and you both continue to eat, but then Penelope speaks, "You guys are so adorable together." 

"Thank you Penelope." You and Spencer say together.

"I agree, you guys look great together. It's nice to see Spencer happy." Emily says.

You flash her a smile and thank her and JJ on the other hand has nothing to say but, "Well we had a great time tonight, but I think it's best we go. We have to get the boys into bed and that's always a hassle. It was nice meeting you Y/N. Have a goodnight everyone." 

She stands up and takes her things into the kitchen and walks out of the mansion with her husband and children. "I'll be heading out too, I'm supposed to pick Lisa up after her shift. Goodnight." Luke says and stands from the table.

Tara is next to leave then Emily. 

"Thank you so much for the dinner Rossi, everything was amazing." You say as you and Spencer are walking out of the kitchen.

"No problem, you're always welcome here."

Before you leave, you ask, "Do you think I can have the recipe for the pasta you made tonight? I wanna be able to make it for us one day." 

Spencer looks down at you and gives you a smile and Rossi says, "I'll be right back."

Both you and Spencer stand in the threshold and Spencer drops his arm from around your shoulders, to your waist. You look up at him and he tilts your chin up and leans down to kiss you.

He pulls away once he hears Rossi turn the corner. "Alright here you go. Make sure you do everything step by step. Do not and I mean do not substitute something for another thing. Got it?" 

"I got it. Don't worry, I will make sure to follow each step." You say. 

"Alright it was nice seeing you Rossi, have a goodnight." Spencer says and leads you out.

"Goodnight Rossi. Thank you again." You say before exiting.

He waves goodbye to the both of you and once you make it outside and his door closes, Spencer picks you up by surprise and takes you to the car. You let out a small yelp and a laugh at the same time.

You push some of his hair from his face, and give him a chaste kiss, and my god you cannot wait another two months to have sex with him. It's literally driving you crazy. 

He gets to the car and opens the door and placed you down on the seat and kisses your forehead and walks around to the drivers side.

You put on your seatbelt and Spencer turns on the car and starts the drive back to your apartment.  
__

"Babe we're here." You hear Spencer's voice and him tapping your shoulder. 

When did you even fall asleep?

You both get out of the car and walk up to your apartment. "You tired?" Spencer asks as you lean you head onto him, while he opens the door.

"Yes, I didn't even realize how tired I was. Take me to bed please." You say as you guys walk into the apartment.

Spencer instantly picks you up bridal style and takes you into the bedroom. Your laugh is heard around your apartment and so is his. 

He places you down on the bed and kneels down and starts to undress you. He takes off your heels first, then your jeans, your coat comes off next, then your shirt. Your left in your matching white bra and lace panties. 

Giving Spencer a smile, he hovers over you and smashes his lips onto yours. His lips travel down from your lips to your jawline, to your neck, to your collarbones and to the tops of your breast. 

He placed kisses onto your exposed skin and god it feels so good to feel his lips on you and you know that this is all you're gonna get. He sucks on the skin above your breast leaving hickies in his wake. He make his way up and looks into your eyes and he knows by the look in your eyes what you're going to say, "Not yet baby." He says and kisses your cheek and pulls away.

You groaned as he walked into your closet to get some clothes for you. "Can I just wear one of your hoodies?" You shout out to him. 

He walks out of your closet with one of the hoodies you had taken from him and it's the one you wore when you sent him pictures of yourself.

"Here you go, I like how this one looks on you." He says as he hands it to you.

You slip on the hoodie and unclasp your bra and Spencer hands you your makeup wipes and you get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom to do your skin care.  
_

Once you're finished, you walk back into the bedroom and see Spencer had already changed into a pair of black sweats and a halloween shirt. You smile at him and crawl into bed with him.

He opens his arms for you and quickly getting into his embrace, he wraps his arms around you. "Turn on the tv." You say.

He grabs the control from the nightstand and switches on Netflix. You've been watching Grey's Anatomy with him almost everyday, that you guys are already on season 5.

Spencer gets very annoyed with Meredith and Derek's relationship because he says that they are a very toxic couple. And he's not wrong.

Derek called Meredith a whore and he's constantly lying to her or either blaming things on her, and it the later seasons it gets worse. You can't wait to see what Spencer thinks when we get there.

"You see, he was just with that girl Rose and now he's back with Meredith." Spencer groans as he sees Meredith out on Dereks land with the candle house she built. 

You laugh at his reaction and he instantly starts to tickle your sides. "Spence stop."You say through your laugh. He continues and you squirm around in his hold. "Spence, stop please stop." 

He lets out a laugh and stops what he's doing and pins your hands above your head and leans down and says, "You weren't begging me to stop a few months ago and I know for sure, that you won't be doing that either in a few months." 

Your breath hitches in your throat, but he's not wrong. "Whatever." You say sarcastically as he lets you go and returns to his spot. 

"You know I'm right." Is all he says.

Yeah you are.

"You're such a fucking tease." You tell him.

"I can say the same about you little girl." He whispers into your ear.

He pulls you back into his embrace and kisses the top of your forehead and you both lay there in bed watching Grey's Anatomy, until the both of you drift off to sleep.

"Good night babe." You say softly and kiss his cheek.

"G'night pretty girl." Spencer says groggily.

This is what happiness feels like.

In Spencer Reid's arms.  
_________________

Author's Note <3

Not much to say but thanks for reading and commenting. Also thanks for 16K reads. Sorry if I spoiled Grey's Anatomy if you haven't seen it yet. What did you think about this chapter? I feel like this chapter sucked, but you guys should know what's coming next....   
Byeee!!

Love You All  
-Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2855


	23. Chapter 23

TW: TALKS ABOUT SELF HARM, SLAPPING, SLIGHT PHONE SEX  
________________

07/03/2018  
Tuesday   
8:58am

You stirred awake in bed, by the sounds of your alarm ringing. "Turn it off." Spencer groaned.

Grabbing your phone, you turn off the alarm and you see the date. Today is the day. Today is your last day of therapy. 

Hopefully.

It's been over four months since your attempt and you couldn't be anymore happier that you've gotten better.

"Spence, today might be my last therapy session." You say as you get up from the bed to start getting ready.

You rush into the bathroom to shower and you're surprised when you see Spencer in the bathroom with you. "What are you doing?" You curiously ask. 

"I can't take a shower with you?" He says with a questionable look.

It's been months, since you've both done anything. The farthest you get is a hot make out, but nothing else. Maybe the occasional hand on your throat or hair pulling, but nothing. 

Nada. 

You're hoping that Dr. Suarez clears you and that you're ok now, which you are. You've been taking your meds, controlling your anxiety, talking more about your feelings, and most importantly no self harming.

You start to undress in front of him, hoping he gets the hint that it's ok for him to get in with you, which he does.

The both of you undress and he had turned on the water letting it warm up to your liking. You get into the shower first, Spencer following after you. 

Letting the water fall down your body, you look at Spencer and you know that he's rethinking his decision on getting in the shower with you. 

"Am I distracting you Dr. Reid?" You ask him as you grab his hand, pulling him underneath the water with you.

He stares you down and you can see it in eyes on how much he'd like to fuck you, but won't give in. Not responding to your question, you decided to grab your shampoo and start lathering it onto your hair and let the suds run down your body.

Spencer stares at your actions, his eyes travel from your face, your chest, your hips, your legs, and your ass. 

You finish taking off the shampoo so you grab the conditioner and you see Spencer getting his shampoo and putting it onto his hair. 

He closes his eyes as he lets the water run down his body, and you trail your eyes down and see that he's hard. Like really hard.

You turn yourself around, so your back is facing him. The water runs down the both of your bodies, and you bend down reaching for your loofah, and your ass brushes against his dick.

A smile appears on your face, but Spencer has a different reaction. His left hand grabs your waist and the right grabs onto your shoulder, turning you around to face him.

The smile on your face doesn't disappear when you see Spencer's face.

He drops both of his hands from your body and you pout since he's no longer touching you, but what he does next catches you by surprise.

His hand came down onto your cheek lightly and you let out a small whine, but when you turn your gaze back to him, a smile is on your face.

Spencer's face flashed with worry, but when he saw your expression, he continued. He wraps his left hand around your throat, pushing you against the cold tile wall, his body flush against yours, before he leans down to your ear and says, "Little girl, lets just hope that your therapist clears you today because you've been nothing but a fucking brat this entire time, and a fucking tease." 

You nod at his words, hypnotized just by looking into his eyes. He sees how quick you become putty in his hands and lets out chuckle and smirks, before his hand came down to your face again. This time you don't whine, you let out a moan. 

"Of course you fucking like that." He says before slapping you again, earning another moan from you.

He lets go of your throat and you give him a smile before he pulls you in for a kiss. He pulls the back of your head, pulling your hair, and the both of you fight for dominance, but he wins as he pushes his tongue into your mouth. 

Your knees go weak as he does that, the hold on your hair gets tighter. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him in for more, but he bites your lip, then pulls away.

"Why the fuck do you always do that?" You basically shout at him and he gets back underneath the water lathering conditioner onto his hair. 

You get under the water and finish showering while not saying anything to Spencer. You know what he's doing and if he wants to play that way, then you'll fight back harder.

Once you finished, you immediately get out of the shower and walk into your bedroom. "Babe I'm sorry." You hear Spencer say as he walks into the bedroom.

You ignored him and walked into your closet to change. If he wants to tease you, then you can most likely do the same.

Putting on a pair of light pink lace panties and a matching lace bra, you looked through your closet and search for an outfit.

You grab a white skirt, a white button up, a light pink crew neck, and your doc martens. Quickly changing you look at yourself in the mirror ands see yourself and.. you looked good. 

Walking out of the closet you see Spencer had already changed and he was in a pair of black slacks, a light gray button up, and a pair of black converse. His shirt had three buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and his dagger necklace but this one was silver. 

Why did he have to look this good?

You walked over to your vanity and sat down to start your makeup. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry." He apologized again as he sat down on the bed looking at you.

"About what?" You asked. "If it's about what happened in the shower, I'm not mad. Just a little annoyed, but not mad." You say.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset." 

You shake your head no and he seems to buy what you said. He got up and kissed your forehead and he walked into the living room.

Oh what I have planned for him if I get cleared today.   
__

"Come on lets go, I don't want to be late." You say as you enter the living room. 

Spencer stands from the couch and he flashes you a smile and says, "You look great as always." 

"Thank you babe. You don't look so bad yourself." You say and get on your tip toes to kiss his cheek.

The both of you walk out of your apartment and you're acting as if what he did in the shower didn't bother you, but deep down it did. He's always teasing you and getting you all hot and bothered, but never doing anything.

The times when he leaves to his apartment or to the store, is when you get to use your vibrator and at least get off to the thought of him fucking you again. 

"What time is your appointment?" Spencer asks as he starts the car.

"It's at 12:45. Why?" You respond and pull out your phone to make sure.

"Do you wanna stop for coffee?" He asks as he pulls out of the parking garage.

"Please." You say and Spencer grabs your hand and interlaces his fingers with yours and brings it up to his lips, kissing the back of your hand.  
__

12:36pm

"Let's hope I get cleared." You say to Spencer before exiting the car. 

He smirks and nods at your words. 

Walking into the office, you sign in and wait till they call your name. While sitting there, you pull out your phone and start your teasing.

A few weeks ago Spencer had to go into the BAU to pick up some case files and while he was gone, you decided to take some pictures. These pictures were very explicit.

Y- What do you think of this daddy?  
*1 attachment  
___

Spencer's POV

Im sitting in the car waiting for Y/N, outside of her therapists office, when I get a text from her.

My eyes go wide once I see the message and the photo she sent. 

The photo was of her fully nude in the mirror. She was on her knees on the bed and she had a fucking collar on. She was pulling on it from the front making her lean forward and the look on her face was one that I've seen before many of times.

I could feel my pants getting tighter and before I can send a response , another text and a photo come through.

Y- This one is my personal favorite. But I wish it were yours ;)  
* 1 attachment

She was fucking in for it.

A dildo. 

She had a dildo in her mouth. 

I can't even think of what to say to her right now. How can she be sending things like this while at her therapy session? When did she even take these? Why did she have a collar? 

She better get cleared today. 

S- What am I gonna do with you baby?  
___

Your POV

"Y/N Y/L/N" Dr. Suarez called out for you.

You stand up and grab your purse and you feel your phone buzz in your hand.

S- What am I gonna do with you baby?

You roll your eyes at his response because if he thinks he's gonna get to do what he wants to you, he doesn't know what's coming.

Entering the all to familiar room at the end of the hall, you sit down on the uncomfortable couch you've sat on for the past few months. 

Dr. Suarez sits in her chair and you just want to know what she's going to tell you.

"How are you doing today Y/N?" She starts.

"I'm doing amazing." You say excitedly.

"So can you tell me about your anxiety these past few weeks?"

You cross your legs and flash her a smile. "Well my anxiety has been getting better with my medication. I've started meditating and less smoking. Spencer always helps me calm down and sits with me when I'm close to having a panic attack, but overall my anxiety hasn't really been a problem for about two months now." You admit to her.

"Ok. Have you done what I told you during your last session?" She asks. 

Last session she had asked you to reach out to your parents and tell them how you felt growing up, but you've been avoiding that. You don't want to talk to your parents at all. No matter what they tell you, it won't change anything.

"I haven't done that. If I were to reach out to them, I know for a fact that whatever I tell them, they won't feel any different towards me. They will still see me as party girl Y/N, the reason their daughter is dead, and the mistake."

"Alright. Have you thought about or done self harm recently?"

"No. I haven't thought about it or done any self harm to myself. I downloaded this app on my phone called I Am Sober and I've been tracking how long it's been since my attempt." You tell her as you show her your phone.

"See. I'm almost four months clean."

"Y/N I'm really proud of you. You've shown lots of improvement with your mental health." She tells you as she writes in her notebook.

You smile at her words, "Thank you Dr. Suarez. I couldn't have done it without your help." 

"I do want you to continue taking your meds, but only when you need too."

"Wait does this mean you're clearing me?" You ask her.

She flashes you a smile and says, "Yes Y/N I'm clearing you, but you do have to get your psych evaluation done today. I called ahead. Your appointment is at 2:30pm and I want you to know that you're a strong woman and you fought this with the help from your friends and Spencer."

Letting a few tears fall, you stand up and give Dr. Suarez a hug. "Thank you so much. Thank you for helping me throughout one of the most toughest moments of my life." You say through tears. 

"You're welcome Y/N." She says as she pulls away. 

You both sit back down and she continues writing for a moment, before speaking. "Well Y/N, you're all done here, but if something ever happens, just call me and I'll be happy to help." 

You stand up and thank her another time. "Thank you again Dr. Suarez. I appreciate everything you've done for me to help me get better." 

"Anytime Y/N, but I'm serious if anything ever happens, you know where to find me." She says as you both walk to the front of the office. 

Once in the front you give her one more hug and walk out. 

When you're outside, you look back at the office and you feel proud of yourself for getting through something like that. Never did you think that you would live to feel happy again. You thought that once you had done what you had done that night, that it would've been your happiness, but you got that all wrong. 

This was your happiness. 

You say to yourself as you get closer to Spencer's car. 

Before getting into the car, you can see the look on Spencer face and you know something is about to happen once you tell him those words you've both been wanting to hear for these past few months.

Putting on a serious face, you open the car door and get into your seat, putting on your seat belt. You can feel Spencer's eyes on you the entire time, watching your every move.

"So are you going to tell me what she told you?" He broke the silence. 

You looked up at him and you know that you're cleared, but you still have you psych eval in about half an hour. 

"She cleared me." You say with a smile on your face. 

"Oh my god Y/N. You did it baby. You fucking did it. I'm so proud of you." Spencer instantly pulls you in for a hug and kisses your forehead.

You let tears fall, as you hear how much he's proud of you. "I did it Spence." You say softly and placed a kiss to his neck. "I fucking did it babe." 

He pulls away and he cups the side of your face, pulling you in for a kiss. The kiss is sweet and passionate, filled with emotion. The both of you are crying at this point. You could feel his tears and you're sure he could feel yours.

You pull away and lace your fingers with his and say, "I still have my psych eval though. It's at 2:30pm. Dr. Suarez called ahead so I can get it done today." 

Spencer kisses the back of your hand and says, "Alright then, we need to hurry because I know the perfect way to celebrate."

So do I.

You nod and he turns on the car and starts driving to the hospital across the street.   
______

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Spencer asks you as he parks the car. 

Usually psych evaluations take about 30-90 minutes, so you wouldn't want him waiting out in the car. "You can come with me." You say and he gets out the car and opens the door for you. 

Walking into the hospital, you start to miss going to work and seeing your friends and some of the patients that you got to know. 

"What floor do you have to go up to?" Spence asks as we near the elevators.

"The 8th floor. I'm not sure who I'm seeing, but they should tell me once I'm up there." You tell him. 

You both get on the elevator and there are few other people. Patients, nurses, doctors, and other staff. 

The elevator comes to a stop on the eighth floor and you and Spencer get off and walk towards the desk. "Hi, I'm Y/N Y/L/N and I have an appointment at 2:30pm for my psych eval." You tell the male nurse sitting at the front desk.

He starts to type on the computer and grabs a clipboard and hands it to you. "You'll need to sign the paperwork and once you're finished bring it back to me. I'll let the doctor know you're here. Have a seat." 

You nod and walk towards the seating area and sit down, immediately signing the paperwork. Spencer sits next to you and watches you fill out your paperwork. "You really want to get cleared huh." He says in a teasing manner. 

Yeah I really do, because once we leave and get back to my apartment, he's in for it.

Not saying anything, you hum in response. 

You make sure to read all the information on the paperwork because sometimes you could be agreeing to something you don't even know about. You know that Spencer is reading the paperwork too, because before we got here he said, "Make sure to read all the paperwork. You never know what you're agreeing too." 

Once you finished reading and signing everything, you skimmed through it all and got up and took it to the front desk. 

"Here you go." You said while handing the clipboard to the same male nurse. 

He scans through it and says, "We'll call you back in a few." 

You nod and go back to sit with Spencer. 

You start to bounce you leg and Spencer notices, so he places a hand on your thigh and gives it a small squeeze. "Thank you." You tell him and give him a smile. 

Before he could say anything, your name was called.

"Y/N Y/L/N."

You look over at Spencer and he squeezed your thigh again and said, "Its ok. You got this." 

"Right. I got this." You say before standing up and walking towards the door. 

You smile at the nurse holding the door open for you and before going all the way in, you look back at Spencer and smile at him.  
________

4:39pm

"Y/N, with the medication you started taking with Dr. Suarez, it seems that it's been helping you out and doing you good." Dr. Stevens tells you.

"Yes it has. I've been taking it everyday since I started my sessions with her. My mental health has been amazing since, I haven't harmed myself since my attempt a few months ago, I'm talking more about my feelings, and I'm getting a lot better with— well everything." You admit.

"Yes I can tell you've gotten a lot better since the last time you were here. Dr. Richardson has been talking with Dr. Suarez about your improvements but nothing confidential just her perspective on your progress, but he told me that you'd be able to come back to work in September." Dr. Stevens explains to you.

"So, I'm cleared?" You ask and the smile on your face appears again.

"Yes Y/N you're cleared. Just two more months off and you'll be able to come back to work. The reason you will be coming back in September is because we all want to make sure you're in a good head space to come back. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Thank you so much Dr. Stevens." You say as you both stand and make your way back to the front again.

"Y/N, Dr. Wilson and Richardson also wanted me to tell you that they are both very proud of you." She tells you before you walk back into the waiting area.

"Thank you for telling me. Can you let them know I said thank you?" You tell her.

"Of course." She says and you walk out and go up to Spencer.

He's sitting down, flipping through a random magazine when you appear in his line of sight. "Hey lets get out of here."

He stands and you grab a hold of his hand and interlace his fingers through yours and walk towards the elevator. There are a few people in there and you can tell Spencer wishes that they weren't here. 

After a few stops, the elevator comes to a full stop on the first floor and you basically pull on Spencer to get out of the hospital and to the car as fast as possible. 

"What's the rush?" He teases.

You slow down your walking and say, "Nothing, just really want to get home. I had a really long day today and I'm tried.."

Bullshit.

He doesn't say anything just wraps his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer to him. "So did they clear you here too?" 

A smile spreads on your face and you look up at him and say, "Yeah they did. I can come back to work in September." 

The both of you near his car and he opens the door for you and you get in and while he walks around, you check the time and see that it's barely 5:12pm.

"Can we stop and get something to eat, I'm starving." You ask him as he starts the car.

"Yeah what do you want to eat?"

"Um Thai food." You say and he nods and starts to drive to the Thai place you both order from.  
____

Once you both get to your apartment, you both sit down at your kitchen table and eat. "I know I keep on telling you this, but I really am proud of you Y/N." Spencer says as he reaches to hold your hand. 

"Thank you Spence. I know I keep saying this too, but thank you for all that you've done. You've helped me get better. You stayed with me this entire time and helped me with my anxiety, panic attacks, and everything in between. I know you were upset when you found out about the marijuana, but I'm gonna try my best to not smoke any more, unless if I need too. But thank you." 

"You're welcome baby. Come on, finish up, I want to finish watching season 7 of Grey's Anatomy." 

You let out a small laugh and finish eating in a comfortable silence.  
_

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna call Desiree and let her know that I've been cleared by my therapist and the hospital." You tell Spencer as you stand from the couch.

He nods and watches you walk away.

You walk into your bedroom and close the door. You weren't actually going to call Desiree because you had already texted her about being cleared and she was happy for you. You actually came into the room to freshen up because you were about to start your teasing.

Again.

You cleaned yourself up and you took off the pink crew neck you had on, and you were left in the white skirt and white button up. Before walking out of the room, you sprayed a bit of your perfume and unbuttoned the top three buttons of your shirt and checked your appearance in the mirror.

Hot as fuck.

You walked out of the room and slowly walked over to Spencer. Instead of sitting next to him, you stood behind him and wrapped your arms around him and started kissing the side of his face. 

"You know I missed this." You say as your lips travel down to his neck. 

"So did I." He says and he tries to turn his face to kiss you, but you quickly move away and walk in front of him. 

You turn from him and bend down to grab the remote from the coffee table and you know that he has a clear view of your ass and your panties.

Turning back around you look at Spencer and see that he was in fact staring at your ass. You kept your eyes on him and he took in your entire appearance and you both didn't say anything, so you give him a smile and straddle his thigh.

The both of you stare into each other's eyes, not one of you saying anything and just before you said something, Spencer started bouncing his leg. 

Your hands instantly went to his shoulders and his went down to your hips. 

"I wanna see you try being the one in charge, I don't think you can do it." He leans forward and whispers in your ear.

You push him away from you and start to grind against his thigh and remove his hands from your hips and you lean forward whispering in his ear,

"You have no idea what I'm capable of doing daddy, but I guess you'll just have to find out."   
_____________________

Author's Note <3  
Ok but why do I want Y/N instead of Spencer. Lol, but anyways what did you think of this chapter? I have so much planned out for this fic already that I'm so excited for you all to read it. Thank you all for reading and commenting. Also thank you for 18k reads. Tik tok is really helping me get reads on here and I'm happy that a lot of you are enjoying this fic as much as I love writing it. Anyways I don't have much to say because I'm hella tired and haven't slept well these past few days, but that all I have to say and i'm sorry if there are mistakes, i'll be back to fix them. BYEEEE....

Love You All  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 4331


	24. Chapter 24

WARNING: DOM! READER, BONDAGE, SLAPPING, STRONG LANGUAGE, USE OF SEX TOY, BREEDING KINK, ETC  
_______________________________

"You have no idea what I'm capable of doing daddy, but I guess you'll just have to find out."

"Oh really? You gonna show me what you're capable of little girl?" He asks and tries to place his hands back on your hips, but you move them away.

You start to grind on his thigh, and you keep eye contact with him and say, "You like it when I do this daddy? Wear skirts this short? Wear things like this, that make me look innocent, but you and I both know that it isn't true." 

Starting to grind a bit faster, he starts to bounce his leg and that causes you to let out a small whine. You lean you forward supporting your weight on his shoulder, while he buries his face in the crook of your neck leaving kisses there. 

"How's that feel baby?" He asks and you could feel his smirk on you. 

You let out a soft whine in his ear and place both hands on his shoulder pushing yourself back. You look him in the eye and grab his hand and slide two fingers into your mouth and grind against his thigh. 

His eyes flash with lust while your tongue drags up the pads of his middle and index finger. The pressure building in your core is overwhelming, your hips roll aggressively against his thigh. He starts to bounce his leg faster, adding to the sensation because he knows you're close. The eye contact you both have is debilitating sexy. 

You hate what you're about to do next. 

Stopping your movements, you get off from Spencer's thigh and remove his fingers from your mouth and stand in front of him. "Why'd you stop?" 

"I'm not done yet. Stay right there and don't fucking move." You tell him and he nods at your words.

Walking into your room, you go through your drawers and find a pair of handcuffs you bought a few days ago. Next you walk into your closet and get the box in the corner that no one knows about. You grab a blindfold and your collar.

Once you have all your things, you take off the shirt you had on, so you were now left in the light pink lace bra, matching panties and white skirt. 

You entered the living room and saw that Spencer had stayed in the same spot like you told him too. He turned to look at you and his eyes traveled down your entire body and his eyes landed on the things you had in your hands.

"You're gonna use those things on me?" He asked. 

You walked over to stand in front of him and you straddled him and said, "Aren't you a genius? Put two and two together babe." 

"Well I am a genius, but I'm still thinking that you'll end up in all of these things." 

Cocky.

Putting on your collar, his eyes stayed on yours and asked, "When did you even buy that?" 

You smirked and said, "A few weeks ago. I also bought a few other things." 

Not saying another word, you grabbed his hands and cuffed him and put his arms above his head. "You will not get to touch me, unless given permission. And you also won't be able to see me either." You announced and put on the blindfold.

"Is that ok?" You asked because you weren't sure if he was comfortable or not.

"Yeah it's fine, but I still think you'll give in." 

You started to roll your hips against him and you could already feel how hard he was underneath you. Spencer bucks his hips upwards and you moan at the sensation, but you put your hand on him to keep his hips down. 

"No, if I want you to help, I will tell you. Now sit fucking still." 

He stopped his movements while you kept rolling your hips against him. "You know over the past few months, you've been teasing me, leaving me all hot and bothered and that's exactly what I'm gonna do to you. You're not gonna be able to do anything but sit and watch- oh wait you can't even see. You'll just have to listen then." You said and collided your lips with his for a kiss, which you deepens by mushing your tongue into his mouth. 

Not trying to give into him, you lifted yourself off of him again.

"Y/N come on, you know we couldn't do anything during those months." 

Is he serious.

Your hand came down to his cheek lightly and you gripped his jaw and said, "I'm aware that we couldn't do anything, but that didn't stop you from teasing me almost every fucking day."

He didn't say anything back, so you sat next to him and palmed his bulge. "Y/N please." He breathed out.

You shook your head and let out a laugh at how he's already begging for you. "Let me tell you something you told me over and over again. Not yet baby." 

Removing your hand from him, you slipped off your panties and threw them on the ground. Spencer turned his head and he knows that you're next to him, but he's not sure what you're doing, until he hears you moan.

Spreading your legs, you trailed your hand down your entire body, lightly running it over your slit. You start to slowly circle your clit with your fingers, a string of moans coming from you. 

Seeing Spencer's dick twitch in his pants, you see he tries to lower his hands from above his head, "No, what don't you understand about sitting still?" 

He lets out a groan and bites his bottom lip before raising him arms again. You smile, even though he can't see, you trail you hand back down to your slit.

Slipping two fingers inside, you moan out, "Fuck." Leaning your head back, you hear Spencer's breathing deepen, and a moan slips past your lips.

You pump your fingers in and out of you at a faster pace now. Raising your head, you look at Spencer and you could see his chest rising and the noticeable spot on his pants of his precum leaking through his boxers. 

His tongue is pressed to the corner of his lip and you moan out, "I'm gonna cum." 

You let out a loud moan as you finish on your fingers. Letting yourself catch your breath, you sit up and crawl over to Spencer on the other side of the couch and say, "Open."

You hold the two fingers that were just inside of your pussy and places them on his lower lip. He opens his mouth and you push your fingers inside his mouth slowly, earning a moan from him as he closes his mouth and runs his tongue along your fingers tasting you. Spencer sucks on your fingers so eagerly and that brings a smile to your face as you see his dick twitch again. 

You pull your fingers away from him and he says, "Ok you made your point, now can you take these off?" 

"It's funny how you think I'm done." You say before getting up and kneeling in front of him. 

Unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers, you grabbed his dick and start to move your hand up and down. A smug smile appears on your face as you feel how quick he became putty in your hands.

Leaning forward, you swirl your tongue around the tip of his dick earning a groan from Spencer. "Please Y/N, stop teasing."

You pulled away from his dick and said, "You should've thought about what would happen if you continued teasing me. Did you think that you could be the only one in charge? Hm?" 

Standing up, you straddle his lap and you feel his dick tease around your entrance. As much as you want to give in, you don't. 

Just not yet.

Pulling off the blindfold, he blinks to adjust to the lightning. He takes in your appearance, and throws his head back as you start grind against him. "Let me tell you this. I may be young, but I've had my experiences with many things. Don't think that I don't know what I'm doing. In fact, I think you'll love this one, I've had sex with a few girls before I met you to know what I like and what I don't." You whisper in his ear.

He groans at your words and starts to buck his hips, which you push down. Looking him in the eyes, you see the desperation. 

"That look you have in your eyes right now, is what I looked like after all the times you've teased me." You said as you gripped his jaw. 

He smirks and says, "And what are you gonna do about it?" 

You stop grinding against him, stand up and walk into to your room finding your vibrator. Walking back out, you sit on the other end of the couch and look at Spencer. He watches your every move and his eyes travel down your entire body, until you're leaned against the arm of the couch, with your legs spread. 

"I want you to tell me what you're gonna do, when I take those handcuffs off of you." You said as you unhooked your bra and lifted the skirt up, and turned on the vibrator. You moved it around your nipple and Spencer's breath hitched and he starts.

"When you take this things off, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to walk. I'll make you cum as many times as I want you too, and you won't be able to do anything about it. You'll be screaming so loud that everyone on this floor will hear you and I won't give a fuck who hears you, because I want everyone to know that you're fucking mine." 

You moan at his words and you see that he's keeping his eyes on your pussy and how you brought the vibrator down to your clit and inserted two fingers.

"They don't feel the same as yours daddy." You whine as you feel that all to familiar knot in your stomach.

Spencer doesn't speak and you open your eyes to look at him and it's like he's hesitant to say what he wants to say. "Say it daddy. I wanna know what you want to do to me."

He brings his eyes up to yours and says, "I will make sure that your mascara is running down your face when I fuck you and if you aren't a good girl for me and decide to be a bad girl, I will have to punish you as many times as I want too." 

"Fuck, but what if I am a good girl for you? What will you give me?" You say through a moan and a whine. You want to see how far he'll go. 

He huffs out a laugh and says, "If you're a good girl for me, then just maybe, I'll fuck a baby into you. What do you think about that? Take you away from everyone else, claim you forever. Let everyone know who you belong to. You'd look so fucking pretty carrying my child." 

Oh My God.

Your legs shook uncontrollably as you came around your fingers and vibrator. Spencer laughs. He fucking laughs. The thought of him getting you pregnant turned you on so much, but that's will not be happening any time soon.

"Take these off."

Smirking at him, you pulled yourself together and went to kneel in front of him. "Not yet." 

"Y/N I swear to god! Take these fucking things off!" He shouts and you put your lips against his dick and start to bob your head up and down at a fast pace.

Spencer brings down his restrained hands to your hair and he pulls you off of his dick and you give him a smile. "You're real fucking cute." 

"Aw thanks, as if I didn't know that already. Now let go of me and let me do this." You say with attitude.

Spencer lets go of your hair roughly and you resume your actions. 

Bobbing your head up and down, you place your left hand on his thigh, sinking your nails down leaving crescent marks there. He hits the back of your throat and you can hear his breathing deepen and you feel his dick twitch in your mouth as you take his entire length in your mouth. 

"Fuck." He groans and before he can cum, you pull his dick out of your mouth with a popping sound and he cums on his stomach and some landing on your chest.

You start to laugh and he looks fucking pissed. But you don't really care. 

"You're fucking in for it." He says through gritted teeth.

You lean forward and lick the cum off of his lower stomach and look up at him and his mouth is hung open looking down at your actions.

"Is that a promise daddy?" You ask teasingly.

Pulling away from him, you use your index and middle finger to gather the cum that landed on your chest and bring it up to your lips and sucking your fingers clean. 

Spencer's expression is priceless. 

"I think I'm done now." You say and stand up and clean up around the living room, leaving Spencer on the couch. "Alright good now take this things off already." He says desperately.

Looking at him, you say, "In a minute. I need to clean up here." 

"Fuck that. I'm not gonna say it again Y/N." He yells out at you causing you to flinch.

"Fine." You sigh out and walk into your bedroom and get the key for the cuffs and walk out to the living room.

He puts his hands out in front of you and as soon as they click off, his hand makes its way up to your throat and he pushes you up against the wall.

Spencer shakes his head and has a smirk on his face. "That was a really hot performance you put on for me baby, but I think what I'm gonna do with you is going to be better." He says before smashing his lips onto yours. 

In between the kiss you say, "I highly doubt that." 

Spencer pulls away from you and lets go of you and brings his hand down to your cheek lightly and you moan. 

"Do it again." You say while looking him in the eyes.

Spencer puts his hands on both sides of your waist, and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and arms around his neck and you pull him in for a kiss.

He starts walking in the direction of your room, without breaking the kiss and you moan once you feel him place his hands beneath your ass giving it a harsh squeeze.

Once in your room, he places you down on the bed and hovers over you. "Are you sure your ready?" 

Throwing your head back into the mattress you say, "Yes now can you please just fuck me already?!" 

Spencer doesn't say anything just stares down at you. "Fine. What's your safe word?" 

You look up at him and say, "RED for stop and YELLOW to stop and do something else. Now please hurry up and fuck me because if not, I can do it myself."

Spencer hovers over you again and this time, his hand comes down on your cheek harder making you turn your head. 

"Shut the fuck up already. The only time I want to hear you is if you're moaning my name. Do you understand little girl?" He asks you as you turn your head to look at him.

"I understand." You say softly. 

He brings his hand to your cheek again and says, "I understand what?"

You roll your eyes and say, "I understand daddy."

He smirks at your response and leans down to whisper in your ear and says, 

"Let's see how much of a slut you are."   
____________________________

Authors Note <3  
I'm really out here putting in so many cliffhangers. Sorry about it, but I'm working on the next chapter and lord have mercy on me. I'm gonna need to go to church after this!!Next chapter will have smut, I am not going to take that away like I did in chapter 11. I honestly think this chapter was horrible and I have mixed feelings about it. It's short because I cannot write a dom reader, idk why it's easier to write dom Spencer, but I tried. Anyways thanks for reading and commenting. Also thank you for 20k reads!!! I love you all. 

I lowkey hate this chapter, let me know what you think..

Love You All  
xoxo  
\- Destiny 🤍

Word Count: 2842

YA'LL ARE NOT READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND WHATS TO COME AFTER!!!!..... BYEEEE


	25. Chapter 25

SMUT WARNING: UNPROTECTED SEX, DDLG, SLAPPING, CHOKING, HAIR PULLING, DEGRADATION, SPITTING, PRAISE, SPANKING+  
______________________________

He smirks at your response and leans down to whisper in your ear and says, 

"Let's see how much of a slut you are."

Spencer pulls down your skirt, and he removes his boxers and slams into you with no warning. 

"Oh fuck." You moan out in pleasure.

He lets out a string of moans, and brings his left hand to your throat. "I've missed this. Being able to fuck you." He moans out. 

Spencer snaps his hips forward and you feel him hit your g-spot with each thrust. You close your eyes and throw your head back in pleasure, when you feel Spencer's hand come down on your cheek harshly. 

"Open your fucking eyes."

You peel your eyes open and moan at the sight in front of you. Spencer has his hand around your throat, his hair messy, sweat starting to form on his forehead, skin flushed red, and his right hand coming down to your clit. 

"Fuck Spence." You whine out. 

Making eye contact with him, you cry out as you feel your orgasm nearing. "Spence I'm gonna cum."

"F-f-fuck" You yelled out as your came around Spencer's dick. 

Spencer's grip tightened around your throat as you felt his dick twitch inside of you. "Come on daddy, come for me." You said innocently with a smile on your face.

He throws his head back and you feel his cum shoot inside of you. Leaning forward, he lays on top of you, but not putting all his weight on you, and he kisses the sides of your face. "I fucking missed that." He muttered against your skin. 

"Me too." You say softly. 

Spencer lifts himself up and pulls out of you and says, "We're not fucking done yet. Hands and knees. Now!" He demands.

Smiling at his words, you quickly get on your hands and knees. As soon as you're in that position, you jolt forward as you feel Spencer's hand come down on your ass. 

"Do it again." You plead.

His hand comes down on your ass again and the ringing sound is heard around your bedroom. "Is that all you got?" You tease.

Spencer's hand comes down on your ass again, but harder this time, causing you to hold yourself up by your elbows. Not giving you time to adjust, his hand comes down again but repeatedly. 

"Fuck" You hear Spencer groan.

You turn your head and rest it on your shoulder to see Spencer. He was looking down at your ass and he was running a hand through his hair. 

"Do it already." You say because you know that he's not sure if you're comfortable with what he wants to do. 

He smirks as those words leave your mouth, and he enters you from behind, earning a loud moan from you. That one for sure your neighbors heard.

Spencer places both hands on your hips, holding you as he snaps his hips forward at a relentless pace. You hear the sounds of his skin on yours as he makes the both of you moan. 

His right hand leaves your waist and you feel it come down on your ass. "Daddy please." You don't know what you're pleading for, but he'll figure it out.

Spencer's hand comes down on your ass again, jolting your body forward. Your face is against the sheets and your back is arched ass up. Spencer's hand goes up to your hair and pulls it making you look up at the ceiling. 

Your eyes roll back and you moan at the new position. "Fuck, you look so good this. Such a perfect little slut for daddy." Spencer moans out. He thrusts his hips forward and your body jolts on the bed. 

You let out a loud moan as Spencer's hand lets go of your waist and snakes around the front of you down to your clit. "Let me hear you." Spencer groans out.

"Oh fuck, daddy this feels so good.P-Please go faster." You let out a string of moans. 

Feeling a few tears fall down your face, you feel your legs start to shake, and the words coming out of your mouth are incoherent. "Can't even speak. I like how you get this fucking dumb with me." 

You cry out as he hits yours g-spot continuously. "I need to cum. Please daddy, please. Oh my- fuck. Let me- cum." 

Spencer pulls on your hair, pulling you up towards him. Your body is flush against him, and his left hand leaves your clit, and comes up to your throat. 

Closing your eyes, as you feel your release nearing, Spencer's grip tightens around your throat. "Look at yourself." 

The mirror. 

You peel your eyes open and see you and Spencer in the mirror and you take in both of your appearances and let out a string of loud moans. 

"Look at how much of a slut you are for me. Your mascara dripping down your cheeks, my hand around your throat, my hand in your hair, my dick inside of you so fucking deep, eyes rolled back, and the desperate look on your face." He whispers in your ear. 

Moaning at his words, he placed kisses along your neck and you can't even form a sentence anymore just letting small words come out. 

"Let- me. Fuck. Cum- please, daddy" 

Spencer's removes his hand from your throat and pushes you back down on the bed, still holding you up by the hair. He leans down and whispers in your ear, "Come for me, like the fucking whore you are."

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!" You cry out and grip the bed sheets as you cum around his dick for the second time tonight. Spencer continued to fuck you through your orgasm and after a few seconds you feel his grip tighten in your hair and his dick twitch inside of you and his cum shoots inside you again.

He quickly pulls out of you, and grabs onto your hips and flips you over. Spencer sees his cum slowly dripping down your thighs and you weren't sure what he was about to do, but your question was answered. 

Letting out a loud gasp as Spencer gathers his own cum on his fingers and inserts two fingers inside of you, making sure his cum goes into you. "Spence— I can't take it. Please stop—." 

He looks up at you and sees your face and you look down at him and what comes out of his mouth next is fucking hot.  
"Shut the fuck up and take it like the little fucking slut you and I both know you are." 

You throw your head back and arch your back as you feel your release nearing again. "Come on, little girl you can give me another one." He says as he curls his fingers up hitting your g-spot. 

Nodding eagerly, your legs shake uncontrollably and you came around his fingers. Slowly sitting up, you see Spencer putting his fingers in his mouth and you moan at the sight in front of you and bite your lip. 

Spencer sees your expression and he pushes you down on the bed, tilting your chin up and you know what's about to happen. 

Opening your mouth, Spencer spits into your mouth and you taste yourself, swallowing earning a smirk from Spencer.

He leans down and press his lips onto yours and he immediately lifts you up and he walks around the bedroom, until he gets to the spot he wanted to be in. 

Not wanting to pull away from him, you feel Spencer remove and arm from your lower back and you hear the sound of a chair being moved around.

Spencer sits down on the chair and you sit on his lap looking around your bedroom. He brought you to sit in front of your mirror. Your back is facing the mirror, but you quickly remember that there's another mirror next to your dresser facing you. 

He has a clear view of your actions and you have a clear view of your facial expressions. "This ok?"

"More than ok." You say with a smile on your face. 

Spencer hums in response and lifts your hips and sitting you on his dick. Your mouth opens at the sensation, you've grown all too familiar with. He places his hands on the sides of your hips, while you place yours on his shoulders.

Leaning your head down you press your lips onto his and start to grind your hips forward and back slowly. Spencer groans into your mouth, putting his right hand in your hair and pulling it, so your head turns to the side.

He places his lips on the side of your neck sucking on your skin, leaving hickies in his wake. "I like it when you leave marks on me daddy." You moan out as his dick hits your g-spot. 

You feel Spencer smirk against your skin. He makes his way down to your shoulder and bites down lightly, causing you to drop your hands from his neck and leave scratches down his back earning a groan from him.

"I like leaving marks on you too, because people get to know that you belong to me." He says along your skin as he starts to thrust upwards. Moaning in his ear, you look at yourself in the mirror and moan louder at what you see.

Spencer's free hand comes down to rub circles on your clit in time with each thrust. You throw your head back in pleasure. Spencer's hold on your hair loosens as he takes your nipple into his mouth. "Ah Spence, fuck." You moan out as he tugs on your nipple between his teeth.

Looking at the mirror again, you see your movements and want to switch it up. "Spence, I have a better idea." You say pulling away from him. 

He nods and you slowly lift yourself off from his dick and once your feet hit the ground, they shake and feel like they weigh a thousand pounds. 

Hearing Spencer's small laugh, you limp your way around, so that your facing forward and you both have a clear view of what is going on. 

You sit on his dick again and throw your head back, leaning against his shoulder. He leans down and placed more kisses along your neck that has been now filled with hickies. "This better?" You ask Spencer knowing that it was a better idea.

He hums against your skin and places his hands on your hips, starting to lift you then sinking you back down on his dick. 

You close your eyes and let out a loud cry as he hits your sweet spot. "What is it little girl? Did that make you feel good?" He asks curiously and he thrusts up as you sink down on his dick, earning a moan and a cry from you. "Like that?" 

You nod eagerly not being able to say anything.

Spencer places one hand on your hip and the other wrapped around your neck as he starts to thrust upwards, while you sink down on his dick. 

Peeling your eyes open, you look at the mirror and make eye contact with Spencer. He's paying attention to every move you make. His eyes travel down your entire body. From your mouth opening in pleasure, your boobs that bounce as you ride his dick, the way your eyes close when he hits your sweet spot, his hand wrapped around your throat, the hickies, bite marks and bruises starting to form on you. 

"Daddy—." You cry out. 

You start to move your hips in a circular motion and bring your right hand down to rub circles on your clit. Spencer moans at what he sees in front of him. "Just like that baby." 

Spencer turns his head to look at you and you do the same and he leans in to kiss you. The kiss is very rough, rushed, and filled with a mix of emotions. Spencer bites your lip, and his grip on your throat tightens and your motions start to quicken on his dick.

He lets out a moan into your mouth, you smile against his lips, and lift yourself up then sink down again of his dick. Pulling away, you look in the mirror and see Spencer looking at you already and he says, "You gonna come for me?" 

"Fuck yes." You moan out as he lets his hand that was once on your throat, down to your clit placing it above yours and rubbing fast circles in time with his thrusts.

"Come on baby, give me one more. Be a good girl and cum." He says into your ear, making you lean your head back in his shoulder. 

Spencer's thrusts start getting sloppy and your movements quicken and you cry out, "I'm coming, fuck fuck fuck fuck." 

As you came around Spencer's dick again for the, shit you don't even know how many times, Spencer brings his free hand up to your chin and turns you to look at the mirror to his left.

"Such a good little whore." He says into your ear, making you let out another moan. 

You see your face and how you're panting and sweat starts dripping down from your forehead. Lips swollen and skin marked. Spencer looks at you from there and he's even more better looking to stare at. 

His lips are swollen, skin flushed red, sweat dripping down his forehead, he's panting as well and then you feel his dick twitch inside of you and you feel his cum shooting inside you. 

Taking a look at his face through the mirror to see what he looked like while he came, and god it was an image you'd never forget. 

He continues to fuck you through both of your orgasms and removes his hand from your clit and throat and brings them back down to your hips. The both of you stare into each other's eyes through the mirror smiling at one another. 

After a few seconds, Spencer taps your thighs and you slowly lift yourself and hold on Spencer to stable yourself before you fall to the ground. "I got you baby." Spencer tells you before lifting you up and walking you over to the bathroom. 

"I'll be right back." He says to you as he sets you down on the toilet to do your business. He walks out and closes the door. 

Once you finish, you stand up and slowly limp your way to the sink to wash your hands. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you take notice of all the hickies Spencer left on your neck, collarbones, chest, and you look down to see the small bruises starting to form on your inner thighs. 

"They look good on you." Your pulled from your thoughts as you hear Spencer enter the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"I can say the same about you." You say smiling at him through the mirror.

Spencer walks closer to you and tilts your chin up and leans down to kiss you. "Sneaky little girl." He says in between the kiss making you smile. 

"Well I guess we both like marking what belongs to one another." You tell him as he pulls away and walks over to turn the water on in the shower. 

He hums in response and goes back to stand in front of you again and pushes a strand of hair that was in your face behind your ear. "You did good tonight baby." He says with a smile. 

"Thank you. I can say the same for you." You tell him and wrap your arms around his neck as he lifts you up to take you into the shower. 

The water relaxes your muscles as soon as you entered the shower. "You ok?" Spencer asks as you wince when the water runs down one of the bites Spencer gave you. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just a bit sensitive."

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologizes and the look on his face flashes with concern and anxiousness.

"Hey hey hey. Look at me I'm ok I promise. It's nothing bad. I'm fine seriously Spence. If I wasn't ok I would tell you and if I was uncomfortable with something I'd tell you, so stop worrying, I'm fine." You reassure him and kiss his chest.

He nods and gives you a smile, which you return. The rest of the shower, the both of you spend it in a comfortable silence.  
_  
Once the both of you finish in the shower, Spencer wraps you in a towel and does the same to himself before carrying you out to the bedroom.

He places you down gently and kisses your forehead before he walks over to your dresser. "Can I wear one of your t-shirts? Please." You ask softly.

Spencer turns to look at you and he sees your pleading look. "Alright only because you're cute and said please." He says and grabs a t-shirt from his bag and a pair of panties for you from your drawer.

He hands you the clothing and you carefully put it on, while Spencer gets dressed as well. As you sit on the bed, you feel your legs start to shake uncontrollably. Holding them down, you hear Spencer chuckle behind you. 

"I keep my promises." He whispers. 

You turn to look at him and instantly flip him off and the both of you laugh. Spencer laughs for a few seconds before he crawls onto the bed and grips your throat pushing you down onto the mattress. 

He hovers over you for a few seconds and you smile up at him and he presses his lips down onto yours. You wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Spencer presses his bulge against your thigh, earning a moan from you. 

"You think you can go one more time?" He asks you in between the kiss. 

You nod eagerly and he quickly pulls off your panties and his boxers and enters you again. You let out a gasp and Spencer groans when you clench around him.

"Do that again." He says in between the kiss. 

You oblige and he lets out a string of moans. "Fuck Y/N." 

Hearing him moan out your name instead of a pet name, makes you moan and get butterflies in your stomach. He pulls away from the kiss and grabs onto your left hand and intertwines it with his and pushes it down onto the mattress, while he fucks you. 

He looks into your eyes and speaks, "You've been a good girl for me all night. You think I should give you what I said I would." 

You throw your head back and you arch and moan out, "You wanna get me pregnant daddy?" 

Spencer grabs a hold of your right hand and brings it down to your lower stomach. Your breath hitches at what you feel. He leans down to whisper in your ear, "You feel that baby?" 

You nod against him, but he wants to hear you. "Answer me."He says as his thrust start getting faster and harder. 

"Fuck y-yes." You cry out.

He hits your cervix and you let out a loud moan mixed with pain and pleasure. "Have you really thought all of this through. I can ruin your life just like that, do you trust me that much?" 

You can't form a sentence, just release moans. "It would only take one mistake, and you'd be stuck with my child forever." He whispered in your ear. 

Your eyes roll to the back of your head, your mouth hangs open, there's that all to familiar knot forming again. Spencer leaves your hand on your lower stomach and brings his now free hand up to your throat. 

"Answer my fucking question." He demanded while his grip tightened. It was hard for you to speak and there was no way you could answer him and he fucking knew that. 

"Does having my dick so deep inside of you distract you?" 

You try to nod against his grip, but you choke on your spit and he loosens his grip, and you take a few gasps of air. 

"You want it that bad? What if I just— stop?" He says teasingly with a serious tone. 

You whimper out, "No please."

He laughs at the state you are in as he fucks you. "Please what, little girl?"

Letting out a loud moan mixed with a cry you yell out, "Please- please just take me. Ruin me, I don't- fucking c-care." 

He lets out a moan at your response and says. "I will, just not right now. I will fuck a child into you, so next time you better be fucking careful, little girl." He grunts through his words and his hips thrust forward sloppily and you couldn't respond, all your focus on was holding onto your release, while he chased his.

"That day will come sooner than you think, if you let me keep fucking you like the fucking whore you are."

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum!" You cry out. 

And just like that, Spencer bottomed out inside of you. His dick twitch inside of you emptying himself against your cervix at the same time you found your release. 

You start to feel lightheaded from all the times you've came tonight and the amount of overstimulation. Letting out a soft mewl, Spencer removed himself from you and goes into the bathroom. 

He turns on the water and brings out a washcloth to clean up the mess you both made. You let out a wince as he drags the cloth against your shaking legs. Once he finished, he carried you into the bathroom, to do your business.

"Spencer!" You call out for him once you finish. 

He comes in and carries you back out into the bedroom and hands you a new pair of panties and new shirt. This shirt was an FBI shirt. On the front it had the BAU logo and on the back it had his last name. 

REID

You smile softly and he kisses your cheek and walks into the bathroom. 

Tonight was probably one of the best nights you've had with Spencer. 

Spencer comes out of the bathroom with a new pair of boxers and a pair of gray sweats on. He smiles at you and walks over to you. He places his hands on the sides of your thighs and press his lips onto yours. 

"Ready for bed?" He questions. 

You nod and pull away from him and say, "Yes. I'm fucking exhausted." 

He nods and helps you get under the covers. You legs continue to shake and once he's laying next to you, he pulls you into his embrace. You lay your head on his bare chest and trace random patterns on his skin. Spencer does the same to you. He put his hand underneath the shirt you had on and traced patterns on your back. 

You both lay in each others embrace and Spencer's breath hitches when you drag your hand on his lower stomach. "I'm gonna stop right there, because I cannot go another round." You tease. 

He apologizes and kisses your forehead and you can sense that he wants to ask you something. "What is it babe?" 

"Did you mean what you said?" He asks.

You're not sure what he's talking about. "Um about what?"

He sighs and is hesitant to say it. "Is it about you getting me pregnant?"

"No no no. Not that."

You furrow your eyebrows together then ask, "Then what is it. Come on Spence, you can tell me."

"Earlier you said that you've had sex with women, was that true?" 

You turn to look up at him and he's looking down at you. "Yeah it was true, but that's in the past." You say honestly.

"Does that bother you?" You ask him curiously.

He shakes his head quickly and says, "No baby it doesn't bother me. I was just curious. So you're bisexual right?"

You smile and say, "Yes I am, but I don't want you getting any ideas on having a threesome, because you are mine." 

"Oh I wasn't thinking of that I promise. I wouldn't want anyone else, just you little girl." 

You lean up and place a chaste kiss to his lips and say, "Ok daddy, I will take your word for it." 

He pulls away and says, "Don't start with that, unless you wanna go for another round." 

"I'm gonna stop right here. I will not be able to get out of bed tomorrow if we go again. As much as I love the sex we have, I'm calling it a night." 

"I was kidding Y/N." He laughs against you. 

You smile and turn your body so your back is facing him. He wraps his arm around your waist and spoons you from behind. "Can I ask you one last question?"

You hum in response groggily. 

"You don't have to answer this, but have I met someone you've had sex with?"

You don't wanna lie to him, so you say the truth. "Yes and I will not tell you who because you're a genius and you'll figure it out, but I don't want you to get mad when you do. It's in the past. I have you now." 

His embraces tightens on you and your legs continue to shake beneath the covers and you hear Spencer laugh softly.

"Shut up." You say through a laugh. 

"Goodnight little girl."Spencer whispers into your ear and places a kiss on your neck.

"Goodnight daddy." You tease and roll your hips against his clothed dick. 

He holds your hips in place and you let out a laugh, "I'm stopping I promise. Just wanted a reaction out of you, which I got. Night Spence."

"Sweet dreams baby."  
________________

Authors Note <3  
What is breathing? What did you think of the smut in this chapter? What did you think of this chapter? I'm so excited because the biggest part of the fic is going to be introduced soon. I've seen everyone's guesses of what they think is going to happen, but no one has gotten it right yet. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, voting and for 22K reads.(On wattpad) I love how all you are enjoying the fic as much as I love writing this fic for you all. I don't have much to say because I am in class as I write this and I'm already working on the next chapter. 

Also this fic is #2 on the tag Spencer!!! Like what???  
(wattpad)  
Love You All  
xoxo  
-Destiny 

Word Count: 4480

IF YOU SEE THIS, WHAT SONG FITS THIS CHAPTER??? IM CURIOUS...


End file.
